Total Drama Return Of The Island
by thedragon48
Summary: Chris and the Cast return for another shot at the Million.
1. Return Of The Cast pt 1

Hello everyone,I am making this Story because I love doing these,the reason I'm doing this is because my other Story got deleted and that was some Bullsh*t. This Story is about the return of Chris and everyone else to the Island,the Story will be long and if you are willing to come with me and take a step into this possibly horrible fanfic,be my guest. Welcome to Total Drama Return of the Island!

* * *

Jail-

In a Dark and Cold cell lied a bearded man rattling a Cup on the Prison Walls,the noise caused the Warden to come near.

"McLean's Cell?"The Warden asked.

The Man nodded his Head.

"Well I just wanted to let you know someone paid your bail and your free to go"The Warden said.

McLean sat there for a minute and then got up.

As he walked towards the Hallway the Shadow faded away.

Chris ripped off the fake beard and smirked.

"It's about Damn time I got out of here,How long was I in for?"Chris smirked as he stretched.

"About a Week"The Warden replied.

"Oh really,what about my stuff?"Chris asked.

"It's in the Car waiting"He said.

"Okay,well see ya sucker!"Chris as he walked away happy as ever.

"He sure is Happy"The Warden sighed.

Outside-

As Chris walked to his Car he saw someone in it.

*Chris creeped up on the guy*

"Hey what are you doing!?"Chris yelled.

The guy reeled up his Head and was revealed to be Chef.

Chris's glare turned to a smile.

*Chef laughed as he got into the Driver's Seat*

Chris followed by hopping in Shotgun.

"You got the Cast?"Chris asked.

"Yeah"Chef replied.

"You got the Supplies?"Chris asked.

"Yeah"Chef snickered.

"You got the Food?"Chris asked.

"Yea- wait...what?''Chef said in confusion.

"What? I'm Hungry"Chris smirked.

"Why eat when you can Torture People?"Chef said.

"I guess your right"Chris replied.

"Were back Baby!"Chris smirked.

The Two laughed maniacly as they drove away.

Island-

Chris walked up to the Camera on the Dock.

"Some of you thought I was in Jail forever,no I was just clearing my head"Chris said.

"Actually Sir everybody saw you in Ja-

Chris pushed a Button which triggered a trap door.

The Intern fell into Water.

"AHHHH!"He screamed as he swam away from the Sharks.

"As I was saying,I found a way to lured the Cast back with a little thing I like to call trickery.I tricked them into thinking they were going home,instead I put each of them in a Dark Boat with No Lights,coming back to this Place,baby! There is Twenty Nine of them to be exact. We are in for a good Season"Chris remarked.

"A matter a fact,here comes one right now"Chris smirked.

A Black Boat pulled up at the Docks.

Out of the Boat came Cameron

"I can't wait to get back Hom-

Cameron stopped walking and looked around and saw Chris.

"Oh My God!"Cameron said.

Cameron turned around and ran expecting to get into a Boat,but fell into Water.

"Welcome Winner of the Previous Season,Cameron"Chris said.

"This isn't my Town"Cameron sighed as he got out of water drenched.

"I know it's great isn't it"Chris smirked.

Another Black Boat pulled up and out came Gwen who was surprisingly happy.

But Gwen smile turned to Darkness when she Saw the Island.

"Welcome back Gwen"Chris said.

Gwen sat in the Corner and started to Read.

"I should have expected this"Gwen said.

"Well"Chris said as he rolled his Eyes.

"Nooooo!"Someone said as he came out of the Boat.

"I don't want to go Home!"Owen cried.

"Owen you're not Home"Chris said.

"It feels like I hear Chris,maybe it's because I'm Hungry"Owen sniffed.

"Um Owen I'm right here"Chris said.

Owen opened his eyes and ran and hugged Chris very tightly.

"Owen...stop!"Chris choked.

"Oh sorry Bro,this is just so exciting."Owen said.

*Cameron laughed*

"Are you kidding me!"Said a Girl.

"Oh...Jo"Chris sighed.

"Why am I here?!"Jo Yelled.

"Um Chef,I thought I said no Jo"Chris whispered and his Ear.

"It was her or Eva"Chef said.

*Chris screamed*

"What!"Chef said.

"I was just thinking of that...mole"Chris shivered.

Noah got off next reading and bumped into Jo.

"Hey Watch-

*Jo glared at Noah*

"Jesus I thought this Creature was Extinct"Noah chuckled.

"What did you say shrimp?"Jo asked in an angry tone.

"Woah"Noah said holding up his Hands.

"That's enough Jo,you'll have that chance in upcoming Challenges"Chris said.

"Anyways everyone say hi to Bridgette"Chris said.

"Hello I thought we were going Home"Bridgette said.

"Us too Sweetheart"Noah said.

"Hey Gwen"Bridgette said as she walked past.

*Gwen waved*

"Why am I here,I actually wanted to go back to Juvie!"Duncan yelled.

"Duncan?"Gwen said as she looked up.

"Gwen!"Duncan smiled as he ran to her.

*They kissed*

I guess this is an advantage to coming back"Duncan smirked.

"Everybody say hello to Courtney"Chris said.

Both Duncan and Gwen looked at her.

"Oh Please,like I'm worried about you two"Courtney said.

"Lightning's going for the TD!"Lightning yelled as he ran out the Boat.

He slammed into Chris and as he crossed the Dock he threw down the Football."Touchdown!"Lightning yelled.

"SHA-BAAAMMM!"Lightning screamed.

"Nobody say goodbye to Thunder"Chris said in confusion.

"Sam?"Lightning said as he looked around.

"Lightning doesn't see no S-

Lightning glared at Cameron.

"You're the One that caused Lightning to Lose!"Lightning yelled.

"I'm sorry"Cameron said.

"Oh you will be sorry"Lightning said as he walked away.

"Oh Yeah,The Thunder is here"Sam said.

"What the What!"Lightning yelled.

"Yeah I got this in the Bag"Sam chuckled.

"The Only thing you got in the Bag is Jelly Rolls"Lightning said.

"I'll take one"Owen said.

"Lightning is as fast as Lightning,that's why I'm called Light-

"We get it!"Noah shouted.

"Were am I?"Lindsay said as she walked out the Boat.

"At Camp Wawanakwa"Chris said.

"Oh I remember you,Caesar right?"Lindsay asked.

*Chris Facepalmed*

"Lindsay do you remember him"Chris said.

Tyler was seen doing Backflips and landed perfectly.

"Hey you perfected it,nice"Duncan said.

"Thanks It took me a long t-

"Woah!"Tyler yelled as he slipped on a puddle.

"Still Clumsy I see"Duncan sighed.

''Hey I know you,Taylor right"Lindsay said.

"Almost"Tyler said.

"Oh I know Tyreece"Lindsay smiled.

*Tyler walked away*

"Hey guys"Zoey said.

"Zoey!"Cameron said.

"Hey Cameron"Zoey smiled.

"Is Mike here?"Zoey asked.

"Nah,not yet"Cameron replied.

"Everybody welcome Scott,who has healed a bit from the accident"Chris said.

"I still have bite marks,because of him"Scott said.

"Scott's here"Both Zoey and Cameron said.

"Yes and I'm here to win"Scott chuckled.

Both Zoey and Cameron looked at each other.

Next Person that stepped out of the Boat had a full Army suit on.

"Private Brick reporting for duty!"Brick said.

"Wait when did Chris become a Sergent and why are they privates to?"Brick wondered.

"You're at the Island,idiot"Courtney sighed.

"Oh I thought I had a new Platoon"Brick said.

"Don't worry Maggot you'll leave soon enough"Jo smirked.

*Gasp* "You!"Brick glared.

The Next Person to arrive was Dawn.

"Hello everyone,it's nice to be here"Dawn said.

"Hey"Mostly everyone said.

Dawn went by Chris and fed the Fish with Fish Food.

"Mama!"DJ yelled.

"Wait,Chris!"DJ sighed.

"Yes indeedy"Chris replied.

DJ went over to Dawn who was feeding the Fish.

"Hey you sure love Animals"DJ said.

"That's right"Dawn smiled.

"Hey can I feed them to?"DJ wondered.

"Sure"Dawn said as she gave him some food.

DJ tossed the Food into the Water.

The Fish started to eat,but suddenly a Shark came and ate them.

"Oh my!"Dawn gasped.

"Why!"DJ Yelled.

"Everyone give a cold welcome to Beth"Chris chuckled.

"Hey"Beth said as she walked down the Docks.

"My BFFFL!"Lindsay yelled.

"Lindsay!"Beth shouted as she ran.

"My Best Female Friend For Life"Both said in unison.

"Get a Room"Chris smirked.

"Aw Man I thought I was going home"Geoff sighed as he got off the Boat.

"Geoff"Bridgette smiled.

"Bridge!"Geoff yelled.

The two immediately started kissing.

"Back with this again"Noah sighed.

"Say hello to Anne-

"I'll give my own introduction,thank you very much"Anne Maria said.

"Hey all of my fans out there,I know you all love me and wish me luck!"Anne Maria yelled.

"Chef,put TrollFace on the Camera"Chris smirked.

*Both of them started Laughing*

"Hey Zoey!"Mike said.

"Mike!"Zoey shouted.

They both hugged.

"It's nice for you to be back"Zoey said.

"Yeah and it's great to see you too"Mike smiled.

"Hey,that's a nice Hat"Mike said as he walked over to Geoff.

"You really think so?"Geoff asked.

"Yeah"Mike said.

"Here try it on"Geoff insisted as he put it on him.

*Deep Breath*

"The Shore line at this Place sure is wrecked,eh mate?"Manitoba said.

"Huh"Geoff said as he took off the Hat.

*Deep Breath*

"I feel the presence of a Horrible Lady"Cameron said.

"What was that"Heather yelled.

"Oh Boy"Bridgette sighed.

"Why am I here and not at home"Heather said.

"Mostly the ratings and conflict"Chris replied.

"Well I don't care I am leaving"Heather said.

"It's to late for all that"Chris smirked.

"Fine!"Heather growled.

"Everyone Welcome Alejandro,who also recovered some.

Alejandro walked out the Boat with a Scar going down his left Eye and a few burn marks.

"You"Heather glared.

"Oh why won't you look,it's the beautiful Heather.

*Heather Blushed,but she walked away*

"OMGGGGGGGGG"A girl yelled.

"Oh God"Heather sighed.

"It's so exciting to be here...AGAIN!"Sierra yelled.

"Calm down"Zoey said.

"That's impossible"Noah said.

"Hey Sierra turn around"Owen said.

Sierra turned around to see Cody coming out of his Boat.

"CODY!"Sierra yelled.

Cody quickly turned around and tried to open the locked door.

'Let me in,Let me in!"Cody yelled.

*The Boat drove away*

"Crap.I'm screwed"Cody said

*Sierra hugged Cody* "You made it"Sierra smiled.

"Aww!"Some of the Girls said.

The next person who came out of the Boat was Dakota. Who had returned to her original Skin tone and Size but still had the Green Hair.

"Why am I here!?"Dakota yelled.

"That's what I wanna know''Heather replied.

"Well I might as well stay"Dakota sighed.

"Hey Dakota"Zoey smiled.

"Oh hey,I see you still have the same style"Dakota said.

"Can everyone say what's up to Leshawna?"Chris said.

"Hey y'all,didn't expect to be back here again"Leshawna remarked.

"Hey Leshawna"Gwen said.

"Hey Girl"Leshawna replied.

"Oh and the reason I ain't giving you the Business Chris is because I'm feeling nice today!" Leshawna said as she sat down.

"Alright now can Harold get some attention and love"Chris laughed.

"No!"Duncan replied.

"Gosh,Duncan why so nice"Harold smirked.

"Don't be smart,my young geek"Duncan replied.

"What do I have to lose?"Harold said.

"Your Balls?!"Duncan chuckled.

"Not my Walnuts!"Harold yelled.

"And Finally say hello to Izzy!"Chris said.

"No!"Noah yelled.

'"Yes!"Izzy screamed as she jump onto Noah and flipped off him.

"Now would you look at that"Chris smirked.

"Why did you let her in here?!"Noah yelled.

"R-A-T-I-N-G!"Chirs said

"Anyways you guys have time to catch up later anyways lets talk about the Challenge"Chris said.

(The End)

* * *

That's it for now,I hoped you guys like this is going to be a long story and I need Challenge ideas and story I would love for you all to give me some,so thanks in advance.

(Also Confessionals are next Chapter,send me some of those to if you want.

Release for Next Chapter:8/25/12


	2. Return Of The Cast pt 2

The Reason That I am uploading this today,is because I have an idea that I know will escape my Mind on Sunday,so I decided to do. Did you know that Season 5 is in Production? Well I hope that the Season will be good and will have a whole bunch of People. P.S I don't know if I accidentally put Sam in the Game,but I didn't mean to so I have to take him out,because he is not in the lets pretend he never came.

* * *

Previous Chapter-

Chris finally had gotten out of Jail,thanks to Chef's Bail,he immediately went back to his old antics by bringing back the Cast in the Biggest Season Campers will experience a World of Pain,Hurt and whatever! Are they ready? But Most importantly,are you?

(End)

**Confessionals-**

**Duncan:*Is seen carving a Skull* "Of Course out of all the freaking places to go back to,it had to be this long as the Harold's,Cody's and Noah's stay on their side,I wouldn't mind winning another Million."*He throws the Skull outside and it hits Harold*"Ouuuuch!" Harold Cried. "That's what you get Dork."Duncan laughed.**

**Zoey:"It's great to be back and all,especially since the Radiation cleared up,but It doesn't feel the for some reason Mike is still having Problems with his Personalities.I thought he cleared that up?"**

**Brick:"Brick Magarth reporting for duty,and is willing to do anything to win,because last Season they Cheated me and Jo laughed at that fact and now I am ready to respond."*He walked out***

**Lindsay:*She is facing the wrong way* "Hello? Where am I?"**

**Cody:"Apparently,since we are back at this Island,will we have to live in the same Cockroach infested Cabins and sleep in those disgusting,rat ridden Beds?" *Chris opened the door* "You know it"He said as he held his breath.**

**Leshawna:"Okay just by being here with some of the new people,I have a feeling that Jersey Chick will get on my last Nerve"**

**Owen:"It's great to be back with people,that you know loves I hear Windfall!" *Owen Farts abruptly***

**Jo:*She is plunging her Nose*"God it smells like something died in here! Anyways I plan to get Scott and Jock Boy out first before the same thing to me."**

**Mike:"I think I might have found out why I still can't control my it's beca-*Mike suddenly changes into Chester*"Dag nab this contraption,why am I in a Toilet Room? Where's the Pooper Scooper?"**

**Heather:"Two failed attempts to get the Million,this year I will win and make those who made me get these bruises from the Blimp,Pay!"**

**Lightning:"I have a feeling Jo and Brick are aiming at each other again,this is Lightnings chance to finally get rid of them easily and not have to worry about any problems,Sha-Lightning.**

**Sierra:*Sierra is holding a Sock*"Look what i found,it was just hanging out of Cody's Suitcase,so i helped myself"*She started to smell it***

**Geoff:"I hope this Season won't be so should be just Chill and keeping it real"**

**Dawn:"DJ seems to care about animals as much as I do,but he seems to be less gentle.**

**End Confessional**

Campgrounds-

The Cast stood around a Camp fire while Chris stood on a Stump.

"Wow Chris I can see you need a Boost to talk to us"Duncan smirked.

"Shut It! Anyways nows we are going to temporarily put you in Cabins,Boy and Girls in separate ones like always"Chris said.

"Maybe it could change every once in a while,huh"Cody smiled.

"No your better off with the Strong Boys"Gwen laughed.

*Cody looked at Harold who was picking his Nose*

"Ugh"Cody grunted.

"Alright report to your Cabins and meet back here in One Hour"Chris said.

Chris's Quarters-

Chris is seen sitting down reading his Bail Papers.

"Chef! Can you believe that they said I have tortured Contestants!?"Chris yelled.

"Of course not"Chef replied sarcastically.

"What are you Noah!? I have been the best Host,since the Warden of Superjail,minus the ! Hehe."Chris smirked.

"Yeah man,hey where is my Sandwitch!"Chef yelled.

*Chris shrugged as he was chewing something*

"CHHHHHRRRRIIIIIIISSSS!"Chef yelled.

"Sorry!"Chris said.

Boy's Cabin-

"Alright Lightning gets top Bunk"Lightning said.

"How come you get to choose?"Owen asked.

"Because Lightning have more TD's,how many do you have?"Lightning wondered.

"Wait,you have a lot of Tan Dounuts?"Owen yelled in excitement.

*Lightning facepalmed*

Mike went over to Cameron who was Unpacking.

"Hey Cameron"Mike said as he put his stuff on the top Bunk.

"Hey,um Mike I thought that you overcame your,Personality trouble"Cameron whispered.

"Yeah,I think I might know the problem"Mike replied.

"You see what happened was...

Flashback-

(This is true,just look at the episode and watch closely)

"Back when I was in my mind,when I fought my own personalities,I saw an evil silhouette of me staring at me while I was talking to my Personalties"Mike explained.

"It was like seeing myself,but it just didn't feel right and I think he is controlling them"Mike said.

(End)

"Wow,do you know what triggers him to come out?"Cameron asked.

"No,but I don't think he is a real Problem to me"Mike snickered.

Tyler was on the Top Bunk trying to do flips,but he fell.

"Woah!"Tyler yelled.

As he fell down he accidentally ripped off Mike's Shirt.

*Deep Breath*

"Hey what's the big idea here?!"Vito yelled.

"Sorry man,I didn't me-

"Nah,I ain't trying to hear all that,you've been hitting up on Anne Maria"Vito said.

"Wait I don't even-

"What's with you Mike?"Duncan said.

"Who? I don't know him!"Vito yelled.

*Cameron hit Vito on the head with a Book*

*Deep Breath*

"What happened,Cameron?"Mike asked.

"Oh nothing,just a little Vito problem"Cameron mumbled.

"Dang it!"Mike yelled.

*Alejandro is watching*

"Hmm...interesting"Alejandro said.

**Confessional**

**Alejandro:"Hm,It seems Mike has problems with these sort of things,this might help me get further."**

**End Confessional**

"Hey Al you wanna get Top and I get Bottom?"Scott asked.

"Sure,but please don't call me Al *Shiver*"Alejandro replied.

"Okay,Sorry,hehe"Scott snickered.

**Confessional**

**Scott:"Maybe getting on the good side of Al would make him get out quicker then me.*Scott fells his Head*"Is that Gum!?"**

**End Confessional**

Girl's Cabin-

Courtney is seen staring at pictures of times when she was going out with Duncan.

"You miss him don't you"Gwen said.

"Of course not! Besides you are going out with him"Courtney said while blushing.

"It's alright to still love him"Gwen smirked.

"Please! I do not love him,I'd rather date Harold"Courtney yelled.

"Your dating Harold"Izzy chuckled.

"No! I am-

*Courtney lefted the room*

*Gwen smiled*

**Confessiomal**

**Gwen:"Courtney still loves Duncan,It might get crazy later on"**

**End Confessional**

Dakota is seen in front of the Mirror fixing her Hair.

"Hurry up North Dakota,other people have to apply Make up"Heather demanded.

"Sorry"Dakota replied.

"You know you don't need that Blush you can just you Eyeliner and Nail Polish"Dakota said.

"Oh really! And your Hair is starting to grow back to you know?"Heather replied.

"Really!? Yaay!"Dakota yelled as she grabbed a Mirror.

*Heather smirked*

Leshawna is seen fixing her Shirt.

*Anne Maria started spraying her Hairspray*

"Please,don't start that mess"Leshawna said.

"Then Move!"Anne Maria yelled.

"Oh no you didn't!"Leshawna yelled.

*Anne Maria Leshawna and continued to spray her Hair*

*Leshawna got up and slapped her*

"Girls stop!"Bridgette yelled as she and Beth helded them back.

**Confessional**

**Anne Maria:"That little girl thinks she can do that,I'm gonna make sure she gets eliminated soon!" *She Spray her Spray some more,which blocked the Camera view***

**End Confessional**

Sierra is seen smelling a Sock.

"What are you doing"Dawn asked.

"Smelling Cody's Sock I stole from him"Sierra replied.

*Dawn gagged*

"You won't get used to it"Gwen said.

*Jo shook her Head in disbelief*

**Confessional**

**Jo:"This is so hard to live with,Fangirls and crazy tanned I'll push through"**

**End Confessional**

Intercom:"Everyone report to the campgrounds for your first Challenge.

Campgrounds-

Before the Cast Had Three Trails and they each had a picture.

"Welcome Cast and are you for the Challenge?"Chris smirked.

"No"Noah replied.

"Who asked you"Chris said.

"Anyways this Challenge will even up the Cast to make the Teams'' Chris explained.

"Any who once you pick a trail,you will face a challenge and the Faster you complete the Challenge,the faster you are to get immunity for your team"Chris smirked.

"So what's in the trails?"Harold asked.

"Nothing you can handle,Doris"Chris replied.

*Duncan starts to laugh*

"That's only my Middle Name! Gosh!"Harold yelled.

"Alright are you guys ready?"Chris asked.

"N-

"Begin!"Chris yelled.

**Confessional**

**Sierra:"Knowing Chris,the trails have something Life threatening or it's imenent Death.**

**Owen:"Maybe whoever gets immunity will get a reward like Beans! Yeah beans."**

**End confessional**

As The cast analyzed the signs,they saw that Trail One had a Rope with Spikes Two Had a boat with Alligators and Trail Three had A Cave with Bears in it.

"Alright now pull a number out the hat and get going"Chris said.

"Hey that's mine!"Geoff yelled.

Trail One= Zoey,Mike,Jo,Tyler,Beth,Harold,Bridgette,Anne Maria,Alejandro.

Trail Two= Owen,Izzy,Cody,Heather,Noah,Dakota,Lightning,Dawn,Geoff,Brick.

Trail Three= Duncan,Lindsay,Scott,Sierra,DJ,Leshawna,Cameron,Courtney,Gwen.

Trail One-

The people of trail see a Rope going to the other side,over some trail.

"Mike do you see that?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah and I think Chris is trying to kill us"Mike replied.

"It isn't something new"Harold said.

"Now what should we do?"Mike asked.

"I don't know,but maybe Vito does!"Alejandro yelled as he ripped off Mike's Shirt.

*Deep Breath*

"Where am I?"Vito asked.

"Hey Vito,why don't you help Anne Maria out"Alejandro suggested.

"Good idea"Vito replied.

*Anne Maria is seen trying to fix her Hair*

"Hey baby!"Vito smirked.

"Vito!"Anne Maria yelled as they hugged.

*Zoey gasped*

**Confessional**

**Zoey:"Alejandro is trying to get me on my bad side,but that won't happen,again!"**

**End Confessional**

"Hey Mike,you know who can make it across this rope?"Alejandro chuckled.

*Deep Breath*

"Svetlana can!"Mike yelled who for some reason was wearing Lipstick and had big Eyelashes.

"Go Mary!"Svetlana yelled as she threw Anne Maria to the Rope.

"Ahhhhhh!"She yelled.

"What the heck!"Anne Maria yelled in rage.

"Just doing my job,you can think me later"Svetlana smirked.

"What!"Anne Maria shouted as she gripped the Rope.

*Alejandro snickered*

Trail 2-

As the teens arrived they saw a few small Boats.

"Um is this it?"Noah sighed.

Chris who is watching from his helicopter yelled "Yeah!"

"Thanks for the clarification"Heather sighed.

"Okay so if I'm right we can all sit down but we need one person to sit on someone big"Cody exclaimed.

"That's an easy decision"Noah chuckled.

"But who will sit on Owen?"Geoff asked.

*Everyone looked at Noah*

"Lunchbox!? No way I am not doing it"Noah said.

Five Minutes Later-

Noah is seen on top of Owen who is riding in a boat.

"I can't believe I'm doing this"Noah sighed.

"Don't worry Noah,I'm like a Rock,Haha"Owen laughed.

"A Rock full of Lard"Noah replied.

Growling started coming from the Water.

"The water is growling!"Owen yelled.

"Water rarely growls"Noah replied sarcastically.

"Didn't Chris say there are Alligators in this Swamp?!"Dakota wondered.

All of a sudden a whole bunch of Alligators showed up.

"Lightning is too strong to be Gator Food!"Lightning yelled as he jumped on Brick.

"Don't worry!"Brick shouted as he pulled out a Whistle.

*He Blew into it*

The Alligators just stared at him.

"Um,well we can start to panic now"Brick said.

An Alligator started to snap at Noah.

"Ahhhhhhh!"Noah screamed.(Like a Girl)

"Don't Worry Noah!"Owen yelled as he threw the Row at the Alligator,knocking it out.

"Great! now how are we suppose to get to Shore?"Noah yelled.

"Oh"Owen said as they were abandoned in the Water.

**Confessional**

**Noah:"Oh course Biggy would do something like that. *Sigh* I just wish that I don't get eaten...or I'll just sacrifice Owen."**

**End Confessional**

Trail 3-

The Team entered the Cave .

"It's dark in here"Lindsay said.

"What did you think it would be like?"Scott asked.

"Like my Make-up room"Lindsay gasped.

Great I'm with a group of idiots"Scott sighed.

"GROWL!"Yelled a Creature.

"What was that!?"Courtney asked.

"probably a Sasquatch"Duncan snickered.

"Preposterous...He moved out last week"Cameron replied.

"Oh no I am not getting eaten today!"Leshawna yelled.

"I can't get eaten I have...I have"Sierra said as she looked at a Picture of Cody.

"Pssst,Hey I can get you Cody if you give me your Vote tonight"Scott proposed to Sierra.

"Okay!"Sierra screamed.

Suddenly a Huge bear ran towards the cast and cornered Gwen,Duncan and Courtney.

"Crap!"Gwen yelled.

"We would never be in this mess if you would of-

"Shut it Courtney!"Gwen yelled.

Duncan tried to move,but the bear snapped at him.

"Whoa,calm down''Duncan said as he started to Sweat.

"Hey Guys I will help you if you give me your vote"Scott smirked.

"No Way"Duncan yelled.

"Alright have fun"Scott said as he started to walk away.

"Duncan!"Gwen yelled.

"Alright will vote with It"Duncan said.

"Alright let Scotty do his magic"He smirked.

**Confessional**

**Scott:"Great everything is falling into plan,who i am eliminating? Well it's a surprise and you'll find out tonight"**

**End Confessional**

Trail 1-

Svetlana is seen throwing everyone onto the rope.

"AHHHHH!"Harold yelled as he barely caught the rope.

*Harold's Pants started to fall*

Swelana started to grab Alejandro.

"No thanks,I am fit,like you,Svelana"Alejandro said.

"Are you sure,Swelana is amazing!"Swelana yelled as she jumped on the Rope.

*Zoey rolled her eyes*

But her Hands started to slip.

"Whoa!"Zoey yelled.

*Deep breath*

"Zoey!"Mike yelled.

Alejandro caught Zoey in Midair and then grabbed on to the Rope.

*Zoey blushed,but it soon faded away*

"Thanks,but you can put me down now"Zoey said.

"I'm not sure you want me to do that"Alejandro smirked as he pointed to the Spikes.

"Oh haha"Zoey sighed as she grabbed onto the Rope.

The team finally made it to the other side and took a minute to recover.

"Oh Yeah I'm sorry about what happened Zoey"Mike remarked.

"It doesn't matter"Zoey smiled.

"Come on amigos,we can all win immunity if we push forward"Alejandro said as he started to run.

Trail 2-

Owen is seen trying to paddle the Boat,but is tipping it over.

"Stop it! Your Girth is too big to do all of that"Noah yelled.

"Sorry I knew I shouldn't have eaten those Baked Beans"Owen laughed.

"Uh Oh!"Owen shouted.

"What?"Noah replied.

*Owen farts and the Boat moves a little bit*

"Oh My God!"Noah yelled as he pinched his Nose.

"Sorry"Owen said.

"Wait did your Farts just move the Boat?"Noah asked.

"I don't know,most of the time it feels like an Earthquake"Owen replied.

"Owen i can't believe i'm saying this but,Fart like a Motor"Noah said as he pinched his Nose.

"Finally I can let out some Steamed"Owen said.

Owen pulled his Finger and he started to fart like a Motor and their Boat went Flying.

Five minutes later-

Owen is seen carrying Noah who is knocked out.

"What happen,we've been waiting forever"Heather yelled.

"And why does it stink around here?"Cody asked.

"Well you see,um...well-

"No time,we have to go!"Lightning said.

"Yeah and Izzy has a Plan to win!"Izzy shouted as she ran.

**Confessional**

**Heather:"No way are we going along with nutjob's Plan,we will not win immunity that way!**

**End confessional**

Trail 3-

Scott pulled out a Stick and hit the Bear.

The Bear roared and turned around.

"He did it"Scott smirked as he pointed to another Bear.

The Bear chased the other.

"Thanks man"Duncan said.

"No problem"Scott replied.

*Courtney walked away*

"Whatever"Gwen groaned.

"So what do we do now?"Lindsay asked.

"Well I suggest that we advance out of the Cave"Cameron replied.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that?"Lindsay smiled.

"Now lets go!"Cameron shouted.

"Whatever wimp"Duncan replied.

*Cameron sighed*

**Confessional**

**Cameron:"We have another Jo,Duncan.I'm just glad Eva isn't would be a Nightmare"**

**End Confessional**

Campgrounds-

Alejandro's Team is seen running along the Seaside to get to the Finish Line.

"Hey were in First"Alejandro smirked.

Izzy and her team is seen by a Giant Slingshot.

"You do not expect me to get on this thing do you!?"Heather yelled.

"Only if you don't want to get voted out"Noah replied.

"Whatever"Heather sighed as she stepped on the Platform.

"Izzy is ready for Lauch"Izzy smirked.

"Lightning is not sure about t-

Izzy launched the Slingshot.

"Woohoo!"Izzy yelled as she pulled the Lever.

"AHHHHHH!"Yelled the rest of them.

Scott and the rest of the his Team is seen walking.

Come on guys!"Scott yelled.

"Why do you always complain"Courtney yelled.

"Me? You alway say you're a freaking CIT and can do anything!"Duncan yelled.

"Guys come on"Gwen said.

"Sorry Gwen,but this girl is starting to get on my last Nerves!"

**Confessional**

**Scott:"I see. Duncan and Courtney still have something for each I can use this to my advantage.**

**End Confessional**

Five minutes later-

Alejandro team sees the Finish Line and Chris.

"Well it looks like that team is going to win by a Landslide"Chris annouced.

"Victory is at hand!"Alejandro smirked.

Suddenly we can see something coming in Hot.

"Wait a Sec,Is that Owen!"Chris yelled.

Owen was traveling at 50 MPH and with the Force of 5 Elephants and with Everyone on him.

Time Slowed down for a bit and everyone managed to dodged the Speeding Owen,before he crashed in the Intern Cabins.

*BOOM*

"Whoa!"Chris snickered.

"It looks like Owen's Team wins invincibility and a trip to the Infirmiry"Chris said.

"Looks like I'll be seeing you guys at the Elimination and this time,no break because we are on a Time Limit"Chris snickered.

"NOOOOOO!"Alejandro yelled.

"Perfect"Scott smirked.

Elimination Ceremony-

"Welcome everyone to the Elimination ceremony,this is something new so do you need me to explain it?"Chris asked.

"No!"Everyone yelled.

"Great! Anyways If you are safe you get a marshmallow,if not you must go to the Dock of Shame and board the Boat of Losers"Chris explained.

"Nice,no Catapult"Cameron smiled.

"Anyways go and vote and meet back here."Chris said.

Five minutes Later-

"Okay lets see,now the first few go to Mike,Zoey,Scott and Leshawna"Chris said as he tossed the treat to them.

"Nice"Zoey smiled as she caught hers.

The marshmallow hit Mike in the Eye.

*Deep Breath*

"Dagnabit!"Chester yelled.

"Next is,Harold,Gwen,Duncan and Tyler."Chris said as he tossed them their marshmallows.

"It's about time"Heather smirked.

"Alright the almost last set goes to Anne Maria,Alejandro,Lindsay,Cameron,DJ,Bridgette and Beth."Chris said.

All of them,got their marshmallows.

"Sierra,Jo and Courtney. All of you are annoying but only two of you are going to stay,even though I want you all ou-

"Just get on with it!"Courtney yelled.

"Fine the next marshmallow goes to Sierra"Chris smirked.

"Eeeee! Yay!"Sierra cried.

"Jo and Courtney both of you on the chopping block,who is going to go Home? Lets find Final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Courtney!"Chris said as he tossed her the marshmallow.

"What!"Jo yelled.

"Yes!"Cameron said under his breath.

"What was that?"Jo yelled.

"Jo,Dock of Shame is that way"Chris snickered.

"Fine,but I'll be Back"Jo said as she went on the Boat.

"I don't think so"Chris said as he Pressed a Button.

The Boat transformed into a Catapult and launched Jo away.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!"Jo yelled.-

"Hehe! I just had to do that once this Year"Chris laughed.

"What will happen next time? Will Mike show anymore of those crazy "Characters" Will I get anymore Hotter and Will Chef get paid? Find out next time on Total Drama Return Of The Island!"Chris shouted as the Screen went Black.

(End)

* * *

Next Time:The Teams are formed and we see the cast perform in the best strategy thinking challenge ever! Real life "Dungeons and Dragons!"

Date:8/28/12


	3. Scavenger's Dragon pt 1

I love Pancakes.I mean I really love them,and SUGAR! And you know what is like Sugar? Total Drama,and if you like Total Drama,then you will love this Chapter.

* * *

Chris's Review-

"Last time on Total Drama! I broke out of Jail and it was Sweet! Just Playing Chef bailed me out,using his paycheck and we immediately went back to Wawanaka,you know that place where we torture innocent lives of Innocent teens,they are not innocent! They deserved it! Now we even gave them a quick challenge ending up in the immunity of Nine people and the elimination of One lucky loser,aka Jo! What will happen today? Can Brick finally step his game up? Can Scott's Plan work and Will I make the teams even more interesting,Hehe! Find out today,on Total Drama Return Of The Island!

(End)

**Confessional**

**Scott:"Yes! My plan in getting out Jo worked.I will not forget what happen at the end of that Season when she tried to get me out and don't worry Cameron and Zoey will get out too"**

**Dawn:"Scott is back to his evil ways,I feel it in his with two more threats,this is getting pretty dangerous"**

**Brick:"So Jo,is gone and with that,this Private can finally pull some strings to make it far in this Competition" of wits and skill"**

**Izzy:"Izzy's Plan worked,though Big O did cause some of us to get Scars.*She touches her Cut* Ow! Hehe,Fun!'**

**Alejandro:"Maybe today I make a deal with he seems like a more suited ally,along with the normal nerd and powerhouse Trio"**

**Leshawna:"I swear if that Anny or whatever her name is,even looks at me funny I will knock her out!"**

**Lightning:"Lightning needs a trusty teammate and not what Lightning had last time!"**

**Sierra:"I can't wait for Scott to help me win my CODY! This is so,the Best day ever!**

**Owen:"I don't remember much,but did I bump my head?"**

**Courtney:"Maybe Scott can help me get rid of Gwen and maybe I can finally get some peace and rest and then maybe I can get Duncan out for Dessert!**

**End Confessional**

Boy's Cabin-

Lightning is shown in his top Bunk,throwing around a Football while Sleep.

"34! Catch"Lightning yelled as he threw the ball.

The Ball hit Cameron,"Ow!"He yelled.

"No! Interception!"Lightning yelled.

"Hey watch it!"Cameron said as he rubbed his head.

"Keep it down,I need my Eight hours!"Scott yelled.

"And Lightning need's his Dreams to achieve his Dreams!"Lightning replied.

"Would you both shut up,before I "accidentally" knock you both out!"Duncan yawned.

"Yes I need my Mojo to compete"Harold said.

"Whatever,Dorkus"Duncan sighed.

"Now,now Duncan there is enough for that in the Challenge"Geoff snickered.

"I guess your right"Duncan replied.

"Wait Challenge! I thought yesterday was just a Dream!"Noah yelled as he suddenly woke.

"Yeah me too"Cody sighed.

*A loud sound wakes up everyone else*

"What the!"Tyler yelled as he fell out of Bed.

"Brick"Cameron sighed.

"Well gentlemen,it's time for my early run,any of you want to join me?"Brick asked.

"Nah I already had my dose of crazy"Scott said.

"Suit yourself"Brick said as he walked out.

**Confessional**

**Brick:"I thought they all Jog early in the Morning at 5:00 AM- Ohhhhhh."**

**End Confessional**

Girl's Cabin-

"And your features are apalling!"Courtney yelled.

"Okay,okay"Gwen replied.

"Really why Duncan? He is like so-

"And then why did you date him?"Gwen said.

"Because he was sweet back then and nice and caring"Courtney smirked.

*Beth and Izzy are eating Popcorn*

"You guys are enjoying this aren't you?"Gwen yelled.

"Oh course not!"Lindsay said as she reached for some Popcorn.

Anne Maria pulled out her Hairspray and sprayed her Hair,but it was Pink Dye and she didn't realise it,until her whole Hairdo was Pink.

"What is this!?"Anne Maria yelled.

"Oh that's so looks cute on you!"Lindsay yelled.

"Totally"Zoey chuckled.

"Who did this!"Anne Maria gasped.

*Anne Maria glared at Leshawna*

**Confessional**

**Anne Maria:"Oh she'll pay for this,I will just wait and get her out at the right moment!"**

**End Confessional**

Dawn is seen talking to a Woodpecker.

"That girl is crazy"Leshawna thought.

"I'm sorry about the disruption"Dawn replied.

"Oh I didn't mean-

"It's okay"Dawn smiled.

"Whoo"Leshawna sighed as she wiped off her Face.

**Confessional**

**Leshawna:"That girl can hear like a Hawk!**

**End Confessional**

*Intercom* "Everybody report to the Campgrounds,it's time to pick the Teams!"Chris annouced.

Campgrounds-

"Welcome soon to be dea- I mean teamed up Campers"Chris smirked.

"Anyways stick your hand in the "Pot of Misfortune" and go stand beside the number Flag"Chris explained.

"Please God! Don't let me be with Owen" Noah prayed.

Everybody reaches their hand in the Bowl and goes to a Flag.

"Nice Cody"smirked as he went to Team One with Gwen.

"Crap Courtney yelled as she got on Team One with Gwen.

"No!"Sierra yelled as she landed on Team Two,

Sierra ran over to Courtney.

"Hey Courtney do you wanna sw-

"Switch? With Pleasure"Courtney said she gave her the Number Ticket.

"Yay!"Sierra yelled.

Lightning walked over to Team Two,to see his partial far it consisted of Harold,Mike and Izzy.

*Harold was picking his Nose and Izzy was biting herself*

*Lightning gasped*

**Confessional**

**Lightning:"Once again with this mess! Chris should have let Lightning be a team of One,and that team is Team Lightning,Sha-Lightning"**

**End Confessional**

"No!"Geoff gasped,as he saw that Bridgette was on Team One and he was on Two.

"Hey Lindsay do you wanna-

"No more Switching!"Chris yelled.

*Bridgette blew Geoff a kiss,but Harold caught it and ran away*

"Hey!"Geoff yelled as he chased him.

Beth and Lindsay hugged when they found out,they were on the same Team.

Leshawna went to Team Two and Anne Maria to One.

"Emmmm Hmm!"Leshawna smirked.

"Whatever"Anne Maria replied.

"Zoey!"Mike yelled.

"Hey!"She replied as they hugged.

"Yes,we are on the same team"Mike said.

"No! Were on the Same team"Noah yelled as he went to team One and saw Owen.

"Hey Buddy"Owen yelled as he hugged Noah tightly.

"Your crushing me"Noah gasped.

"Oh sorry"Owen said.

*Cody hid behind Owen*

"What's wrong?"Owen asked.

"Sierra! She's on the Team!"Coddy replied.

"Oh bad luck for you"Noah smirked.

"Shut it!"Cody said as he stormed off.

*Noah turned around*

"Crap! Oh look the Eel's are on the Team"Noah pointed.

Walking to the flag was Alejandro,Scott and Duncan.

"Oh my old companions,Tyler,Noah and Owen!"Alejandro smiled.

"Oh no we aren't fallin-

"Al,it's nice to see you!"Owen yelled as he gave him a hug.

"Me the same amigo"Alejandro replied.

"Don't worry Noah me and you will get him out soon enough"Scott snickered.

"Hm"Noah murmured.

"No I can not be on this team again Chris!"Duncan shouted.

"Too bad"Chris chuckled.

Heather walked over to the second Team and sat down.

**Confessional**

**Heather:"A team with Leshawna,Izzy even !"**

**End Confessional**

Alright this everybody stand in a Line with your Team.

Team 1-Owen,Noah,Cody,Tyler,Alejandro,Scott,Duncan,Gwen,Sierra,Anne Maria,Bridgette,Beth and Lindsay.

Team 2- Geoff,DJ,Harold,Mike,Lightning,Cameron,Brick,Zoey,Leshawna,Courtney,Izzy,Heather,Dakota and Dawn.

Alright team One I hereby declare you as "The Screaming Deers"Chris said as he quickly ran to the other Name.

"What kind of name is that?"Noah saaid.

"Do Deers even Scream?"Tyler asked.

Your about to make me Scream right now!"Noah replied.

"Team 2,you guys are,"The Killer Bears"Chris smirked.

"At least our Name makes sense"Heather said.

"That name is almost as good as Lightning"Lightning replied.

"Okay Challenge Time!"Chris annouced.

"Alright now what the Challenge is,is a little thing we like to call,Real life Dungeons and Dragons"Chris said.

"Sweet!"Harold smirked.

"Yes Harold,you team is lucky to have you for this challenge"Chris replied.

"Anyways this Challenge is a two Parter,but just focus on the first part right this task are Three Checkpoints and you must complete those three Challenges to move on to the next part and win an advantage item."Chris annouced.

"Alright and throughout this you will battle Monsters and get Weapons and Power-ups"Chris chuckled.

"Are you serious"Duncan yelled.

"Yep and best of all you will need to make a group of people pull you ton the Finish line, in order to win"Chris said.

"Well anyways here's your first Task,report to that Destination and do that task and you should find the other card"Chris said as he gave each team a Card.

*Gwen reads the card*"Report to this Hall of Death to retrieve Weapons and Power-ups,but watch out for the Troll"Gwen reads.

*Geoff reads their card*"Dwelling in the Cave of Death,lies a Super Weapon,retrieve it and watch out for the Ogre"geoff gulped.

"Have fun now!"Chris smirked.

**Confessional**

**Gwen:"Seriously Chris Fantasy,We are not at the Set this game is giving me a Headache!"**

**Harold:"I know everything about fantasy games,like Skyrim or Dragons Dogma or Oblivion or *Camera Cuts***

**End Confessional**

Messhall-

"Okay from what the paper said,the stuff should be in here"Scott said.

"Well since were in here we should get a snack"Owen drooled.

"No,we can't risk being caught by Chef"Alejandro said.

"I agree"Gwen replied.

"Hey I found a note"Cody said.

"It's says "Look behind you"Cody read.

Cody slowly turned around to see a basket with a thick Stick and Candy in it.

"It says"Use on your Sugar Happy friend and he can take down anything"Bridgette read.

"*Gasp* Give it to Cody!"Sierra yelled.

"Will you keep it down"Alejandro said.

"Sorry"Sierra replied.

"Alright open wide Cody"Sierra said as she fed Cody the Candy.

*Cody ate the candy*

"Eww it taste like-

Cody's Eyes grew bigger and he picked up the Wooden Stick and started to Trash the Place.

"Whoa"Beth yelled as she jumped into Lindsay Hands.

Cody went fast by Anne Maria,making her hair stand up.

"My Hair!"She yelled.

"My Cody!"Sierra yelled.

Duncan grabbed Cody who was still fidgeting.

''Will use him when Danger comes"Duncan annouced.

"Like now"Noah said as he pointed to an Angry Chef who is dressed as a Troll.

"Nobody...goes in my...Kitchen"Chef said angrily as he held up a Knife.

*Duncan put down Cody*

"AHHHHH!"Lindsay yelled.

Chef swung the Knife,but Cody knocked it out of his Hands with the Log and hit Chef's head,knocking him out.

"Take That you Beast!"Cody shouted really fast.

"Good work amigo"Alejandro smiled.

**Confessional**

**Chef:"I got beat by a Sugar high Boy! I feel so weak" "It's because you are!"Izzy shouted outside."Shut up Girl!"**

**End confessional**

"Now we can help ourselves"Owen smirked as he reached for the Jar of Cookies.

*Alejandro smacked his Hand and shook his Head*

Duncan went through Chef's Pockets and pulled out a card.

*Reading* "If you know your fast with thinking,pick a Member to go through the Washrooms to grab this Card in the Sewers"Duncan read.

*Brief moment of Silence*

"Not It'' Duncan smirked.

Cave-

"It is really dark in here!"Cameron said.

"Yeah I know can't see a thing!"Heather yelled.

"Don't worry"Brick said as he flicked on a Flashlight.

"Nice one Brick"Cameron smiled.

"Yes,I always carry one on Missions"Brick replied.

"Hey point that at my legs,something is licking me"Dakota yelled.

Brick shined the light on her legs and saw Izzy licking Dakota's legs.

"Eww"Geoff gagged.

"What? They tasted like Apples!"Izzy yelled.

"That's my Lotion,you freak!"Dakota replied.

"Grrrr!"Yelled a Creature.

"What was that!?"DJ yelled.

"Probably that Ogre Chris talked about"Harold replied.

"No such thing"Courtney said.

"Hey shine the Light right there,I think I see something"Harold said.

As Brick shined the light,Harold saw and picked up a Wooden Bat.

"Nice I can use this as a Mage's Staff or a Warrior's Sword.

"Maybe you can use it to plug your Mouth so you can Shut Up!"Courtney suggested.

A couple people laughed.

"Hey quit it"Zoey said.

"What's wrong?"Leshawna asked.

"Someone keeps poking me"Zoey replied.

"I shall reveal the culprit"Brick said as he Shined the light on the person.

It was revealed that it was a Sasquatch touching her.

"Oh My!"Brick gasped.

"AHHHH!"Zoey yelled as she ran towards Mike.

"It's okay Zoey"Mike said.

Heather remember what she saw earlier.

Heather ripped off Mike's Shirt.

*Deep Breath*

"Hey what's the big idea?"Vito asked.

DJ pointed to the Sasquatch.

"Oh that thing? I'll shut it down for ya"Vito said as he ran towards the Sasquatch.

The Sasquatch instantly put Vito down and grabbed Lightning.

"AHHH!"Lightning yelled.

"Don't worry"harold yelled as he began to hit randomly.

He was actually hitting Lightning when he tought he was hitting the Sasquatch.

"OW! Your hitting the Lightning!"Lightning Yelled as he tried to block the hits.

**Confessional**

**Lightning:"That man bruised me up pretty badly,if we lose today,I want him gone!"**

**End Confessional**

"Gimme that"Izzy yelled as she snatched the bat from Harold.

"Hey!"Harold yelled.

"She broke the bat on the Sasquatch's Head,knocking it out.

"Nice"Mike said.

A note fell out of the Bat.

*Reading*"Travel to the Seaside to dig for the next Note,but watch out for the deadly Sandcrabs!"Dakota read.

"This is getting lamer by the minute"Heather said.

Outside Washroom's-

"I say Cody should do it"Gwen said.

"Nah,Cody is already drained"Duncan said as he pointed to Cody who was asleep in Sierra's arms.

"I say Tyler,he is one of the most alethic people I know"Alejandro said.

"Wait,wha-

*Alejandro winked at him*

"Oh yeah you should go Tyler"Duncan smirked.

"Okay I guess I am the fastest and most fit,alright!"Tyler said as he jumped down the Sewer Hole.

"Sucker"Scott smirked.

Sewers-

"God it stinks in here"Tyler said.

"Okay now where is that Card?"Tyler wondered.

*Roar!*

"That doesn't sound good"Tyler said.

A sound of a giant thing running towards Tyler is heard.

Around the corner came a giant Crocodile came running towards Tyler.

"WHOA!"Tyler yelled as he ran.

The Crocodile started to catch up and was beginning to snap at Tyler.

Tyler saw a small Hole,that he could jump through.

"I hope this works"Tyler yelled as he jumped through the Hole.

The Crocodile ran into the Wall and it's Mouth got stuck in the Hole.

"Hah,take that you oversized Shark or whatever you are"Tyler chuckled.

Tyler saw a Note in the Beast's Mouth and snatched it out.

"Okay now how do I get out?"Tyler said as he looked around.

Five Minutes Later-

Outside Washrooms-

"Man you stink,Taylor"Lindsay said as she pinched her Nose.

"I know"Tyler sighed.

"What those the Note say?"Alejandro asked.

"*Reading* "Hurry and go to the Woods to retrieve your Chariot where you will race the other team"Tyler read.

"Okay lets Hurry and Go!"Alejandro yelled.

"Right"Owen replied.

**Confessional**

**Tyler:"Wow I still can't believe she still doesn't know my name!"**

End confessional

Seaside-

Everybody is seen digging in the Sand.

"Ow!"Lightning yelled.

"What happened?"Cameron asked.

"Stupid Crab pinched me!"Lightning shouted.

"Must be the strong Sandcrabs"Harold replied.

"Oh please! They are just normal Crabs"Courtney replied.

"Hey I found something!"Geoff yelled.

"Is it a Note?"Heather asked.

"No but it's a nice Seashell to give to Bridge right?"Geoff wondered.

"We are supposed to be searching for the Note!"Heather yelled.

"I know"Geoff replied.

"Then search!"Heather yelled as she walked away.

**Confessional**

**Geoff:"Geez what's her deal?"**

**End confessional**

"Hey Guys I found the Note!"Mike yelled.

"What does it say"Dawn asked.

*Reading*''Hurry and go to the Woods to retrieve your Chariot where you will race the other team"Mike read.

"Okay people let's go before we lose!"Heather yelled.

Woods-

The Teams were side by side and they saw a Chariot that had two rows of seats and a long Handle.

"Four strong people are going to pull us to the finish"Gwen said.

"Owen,Me,Scott and Duncan should pull"Alejandro said.

"What about me?"Tyler asked.

"You are just too slow with those Shoes in the Woods"Alejandro replied.

"Your right!"Tyler said as he sat down.

The other team was still deciding on what to do.

"DJ defiantly and I think we should add Lightning,Brick and Geoff"Heather exclaimed.

"Hey!"Harold yelled.

"Your just not as strong as them,honey"Leshawna replied.

As soon as everyone got in the Car they started to run.

"Are there yet!"Owen said as he started to sweat.

"Why are you sweating so fast!"Scott yelled in shock.

"Okay I have a Plan"Alejandro smirked.

Alejandro went through Owen's pockets and grabbed a banana and took the peel and through it to the other side.

"Hey!"DJ yelled.

"They are cheating!"Lightning shouted.

"Chris wouldn't care"Harold yelled.

The peel made Lightning trip,but he managed to keep running.

"They trying to kill the Lightning!"Lightning yelled.

"Hey Duncan,throw that Spike Watch at their Wheel"Alejandro said.

"Alright"Duncan said as he threw it.

*It made The Killer Bears Wheel break a little*

"That's it,we shall fight back!"Courtney yelled.

"Geoff think of Bridgette and Lightning,you are at the Superbowl! DJ think of the Animals and Brick...MOVE IT PRIVATE!"Courtney commanded.

"Bridge!"Geoff yelled.

"Lightning is going in!"Lightning yelled.

"Break the Curse!"DJ yelled.

"Yes Sir- I mean Maam!"Brick said.

The four started running double the speed.

"What the?"Alejandro said in shock.

"Hey Owen look at that New Resturaunt!"Heather yelled.

"Where!?"Owen said as he stopped.

"Owen Nooooo!"Alejandro yelled.

Owen's weight busted the Chariot and it stopped moving.

"Yes"Heather yelled as their Team crossed the Finish.

"The Killer Bears win round one and wins a advantage!"Chris annouced.

"Come on Owen"Tyler said.

"Sorry I'm just so Hungry!"Owen shouted as his Stomach growled.

"Will Owen's Stomach be calmed!? Does their team deserve a Facepalm? Find out when we come back"Chris said.

(End)

* * *

Give me Confessionals and Challenges,please.

Date:9/1/12


	4. Scavenger's Dragon pt 2

I pray for everyone and everything in Louisiana and Florida right now.I hope that they get better and stay strong during this National crisis.I mean they already had Katrina and are still rebuilding from that and now this! Can't they get a break?Anyways lets start the Chapter.

* * *

Overview-

The Cast wake up and reveal comedic and sensitive remarks about the Camp and they where hurtful and then we picked the Teams,some where not happy about this and some where too happy,Todays challenge was a little to-do list Dungeons and Dragons according to me it was stupid and needed a boost!But at the end the Killer Bears won the advantage and who will win the First Team challenge? The Deers or Bears find out today on Big Brothe- Wait wrong Show.

**Confessional**

**Owen:"I feel pretty bad for losing for my team,I hope we don't lose or I might be going home.*Owen started to eat some Cookies* "Where's my Cookies!?"Chef yelled "Uh oh!"**

**Courtney:"Thanks to my Coaching my team needs me,I was a CIT!"**

**Scott:"Alejandro tries too hard to win,he should just wait for the perfect chance to strike"**

**Gwen:"Having Alejandro and Scott on the team is bad maybe I can get other people to get them out,But not Duncan I can't get him out**

**Lightning:"Courtney lied to the Lightning,when is Lightning going to the Superbowl!"**

**Dawn:"I am so sorry to all the animals that we hurt today. Mr. Sasquatch,The Sandcrabs I'm so sorry.**

**End Confessional**

Campgrounds-

"So Chris what do we win?"Courtney asked.

"Wait let me talk first!"Chris yelled.

"Anyways as I was saying The Killer Bears win and you Deer folk lose the first part"Chris said.

"Owen"Alejandro glared.

"What I said sorry!"Owen replied.

"Sorry does not help us win!"He yelled.

"Hey Al don't be so harsh"Duncan said.

"I said don't call me th-

"What are you going to do!?"Duncan shouted.

"Okay since you guys one you will get Armor and a nice little Sword.

"What's the challenge?"Harold asked.

"Well I'm glad you asked"Chris replied.

"You will pick Three People to go and fight a Dragon"Chris said.

"Enough with the Dragons already!"Duncan yelled.

"We only do it for our sponsers"Chris smirked.

"Alright who do you pick,Killer Bears?"Chris asked.

"Geoff,Lightning and DJ"Courtney replied.

"Me,Duncan and Scott"Alejandro said.

"What about me?"Owen asked.

"No!"Alejandro yelled.

"Alright you six,meet me at the Mountain Tops"Chris said.

**Confessional**

**Alejandro:"Owen is about thrown out of didn't do this in World Tour"**

**DJ:"Why Me!? Pick Brick! *Starts crying***

**End Confessional**

Mountain Tops-

Standing tall on the Mountain was a big Maze with a big Building behind it.

"Okay what you guys have to do is go through this Maze and once you reach the end you will have to fight a Big Dragon and once you do you will win"Chris said.

"For real?"Duncan asked.

"Yep"Chris said.

"What do we get?"Scott asked.

"A Big Glass Shield"Chris smirked.

Chris gets Interns to bring in the big Shield.

All Three of them pick up the Heavy shield.

"This is going to take forever to get there!"Alejandro yelled.

"I know right"Chris replied.

"Hey what about us"Lightning asked.

"Oh yeah,go and change into your Armor"Chris said.

5 minutes later-

The Three Bears had armor on and were giving each a Wooden Sword.

"Um,how is this going to kill a Dragon?"Geoff asked.

"High quality Quality Sword"Chris replied.

"Great"DJ said.

"Now get going we are on a Time Limit!"Chris yelled.

Maze-

Killer Bears-

"Alright so where do we go?"DJ aksed.

"We don't know,that's why it's a Maze"Geoff replied.

"I don't know about y'all,but Lightning is going this way"Lightning said as he turned a Corner.

A Big Block blocked the path.

"Crap,dead end"Lightning said.

"This Armor is starting to get unconfortable"Geoff complained.

"Alright now Lightning says we go Left...no Right!"Lightning said.

"Which way?"DJ groaned.

"Right! Right is the right way!"Lightning said as he started walking.

*Geoff facepalmed*

"Hey There is no Dead end"DJ smiled.

"Alright lets keep going"Geoff smirked.

"Another turn"Lightning sighed as he turned.

"Yes we are getting some-

Geoff sees a Dead end*

"Come on!"Geoff yelled.

Screaming Deer-

The Three were moving slowly because they were carrying the Shield.

"This is so stupid!"Duncan yelled.

"Oh great another dead end"Scott said.

"Maybe I should have got Owen,he could carry this no problem"Duncan smirked.

"Yes,but we must learn how to gain strength in order to win,my friends!"Alejandro strained.

"Okay this is starting to get stupid!"Scott said as he dropped his side of the Shield.

Duncan's side fell and it crushed his Fingers.

"Ooh!"Duncan sqeauled.

"Hey help!"Alejandro yelled.

"I have a Better idea!"Scott snickered as he picked up a big rock.

*Scott threw the Rock at the Wall*

The Rock went through several walls.

"Come on"Scott said as he went through the Holes.

*Alejandro smiled.

**Confessional**

**Alejandro:"My my,Scott may actually be on my level of wicked.**

**Duncan:*He has his Fingers in a Bucket of Ice* "That hits the Spot! Ohhhhh yeah!"**

**End Confessional**

Killer Bears-

"Lightning is starting to see the Castle better"Lightning smirked.

"Great! It's about time"DJ said.

"Your right walking in these,is Hell!"Geoff yelled.

"Alright Lightning has a plan once we get in there''Lightning said.

"What?"Both DJ and Geoff asked.

"Well Me and you fight the Dragon,while DJ finds the Weak point"Lightning suggested.

"That is the most...brilliant plan ever!"Geoff yelled as he gave him a Thumbs up.

"We are going to die!"DJ cried.

"Calm down"Lightning said.

The Trio turned the corner to see a Dead end.

"Whatever"DJ said.

"Nothing new"Geoff sighed.

"Hey Lightning found the way out!"Lightning yelled.

"Nice one man"Geoff commented.

"I know,being a Runner,Lightning has to know where he's going''Lightning remarked.

"Let's go"Geoff said.

*Roar*

"Whoa"Lightning said.

"Momma"DJ said quietly.

**Confessional**

**DJ:"Maybe I don't have to win the Million,Momma's safe grasp is much better"**

**End Confessional**

Screaming Deers-

"Did you hear that?"Duncan asked.

"Nope"Alejandro replied.

"There's only a few more Walls any of you have a rock?"Scott asked.

*They shook their heads*

"Well can't we use that Shield?"Scott wondered.

"Are you crazy!?"Duncan yelled.

Hey maybe we can use it"Alejandro said.

"Because doesn't durability equal weight?"Alejandro asked.

"I guess so"Scott replied.

Great! let's do it"Alejandro said.

Everyone grabbed a side and held it up.

"Charge!"Duncan yelled as they ran.

The Shield went clean through the remaining walls.

"Nice Scott"Duncan said.

"Looks like this isn't useless after all"Scott smirked.

"Come on we must proceed"Alejandro said as he ran to the Castle.

"Right"Scott said as he followed.

*Roar*

"That's not good"Duncan sighed.

Castle-

As the Screaming Deer's entered the room,they saw the Killer Bears in a Corner.

"What!?"Duncan asked.

"That!"Geoff yelled as he pointed to a Giant mechanical Dragon.

"ROOOAAAAARRRRR!"The Dragon roared.

"Oh Crap"Duncan said.

The Dragon's mouth started gurgling.

"No"Scott said.

"He isn't-

The Dragon shot out a big burst of Fire to the Boys and they dodged it in the nick of time.

The Fire traveled to the end of the room and hit a Glass Panel,but didn't break it.

"Interesting"Alejandro smirked.

Lightning got up and picked up his Sword.

"Come on Lightning isn't scared guys remember the plan?"Lightning asked.

"Yeah!"DJ said as he got up.

DJ and Lightning charged at the Dragon.

Lightning started hitting the Dragon.

"Dang man your tough,how many Protein Shakes do you drank?"Lightning asked as he hit it.

"His body is made of Steel"DJ sighed.

"Hey Geoff, have you found the weak point yet?"Lightning asked.

"Geoff!"Lightning yelled.

He looked at Geoff who was still shivering in the Corner.

"Geoff what are you do-

*The Dragon spun around and it's tail hit both of them and they hit the Wall*

"AHHH!"Lightning yelled.

"I'm done"DJ said.

The Dragon saw the Deer's again and started to charge his Fire up again.

"Hey everyone hold the Shield up!"Alejandro said.

"Why,it's gonna melt through"Duncan replied.

"No it isn't just hold it up"Alejandro said.

*The Trio held up the Glass Shield*

The Dragon shot the Fire at them and it bounced off the Shield,but he kept firing.

"Turn it!"Alejandro yelled.

The Fire reflected back at the Dragon and it melted it's face off and it fell to the Ground.

"Yes"Scott smirked.

"No"Lightning cried.

**Confessional**

**Duncan:"Alejandro is very useful I should keep a bit more"**

**Geoff:"I'm sorry I just was so scared,one of my fears is Gecko are all over the beach when I Party.A Dragon is like one too right?"**

**End Confessional**

*Chris's Helicopter dropped Chris off*

"Looks like the Screaming Deers won it today"Chris said.

"Yes!"The three of them shouted.

"And you three will have to feel the Wrath of your team's Elimination"Chris smirked.

"I knew it"DJ said.

"Lightning never loses"Lightning sighed.

"But you did last year"Geoff replied.

"Don't remind the Lightning!"Lightning yelled.

Campgrounds-

Everyone was standing in front of Chris.

"Well today The Screaming Deer won today"Chris annouced.

*Their Team cheered*

"What!"Courtney yelled.

"Yep and you guys will have the honor of voting someone off"Chris smirked.

"Who is responsible for this?"Courtney asked.

Both Lightning and DJ looked at Geoff.

*Bridgette gasped*

**Confessional**

**Bridgette:"What happened with Geoff I can convinced the team to not vote Geoff off"**

**Heather:"How dare we lose the first real Challenge.I think we know who to vote off"**

**End Confessional**

Girl's Cabin-

Courtney,Heather and Leshawna were sitting beside each other talking.

"So you know who to vote right"Heather said.

"Yeah,sad were voting him though"Leshawna sighed.

"Yeah,but we can't have those type of people on the Team"Courtney said.

Bridgette came over and sat down beside them.

"Hey guys"Bridgette sighed.

"Hey Bridge!"Heather said as she gave her a hug.

"So what's on your minds right now?"Brigette asked.

"Why do you ask?"Heather wondered.

"I'm just thinking that you guys might Geoff home tonight"Brigette said.

"Of Course not"Heather replied.

"Wooh! That's Heather"Bridgette said as she walked away.

**Confessional**

**Heather:"Of course I lied to her,I just said that so she wouldn't burst out in Waterworks!"**

**End Confessional**

"Hey Leshawna do you have any Spare Lipstick?"Dakota asked.

"Yeah I just bought this one"Leshawna said as she gave it to her.

*As Dakota put it on her Lips turned Black*

"What!"Dakota yelled.

"What in the World!"Leshawna said.

"Is this Black dye?"Dakota asked.

"No it says Pink glam-

Leshawna looked at Anne Maria.

*She smiled at her*

"That girl!"Leshawna yelled.

The Camera cuts to a scene with Sierra and Izzy.

Sierra is drawing a picture of Cody.

"Who's that?"Izzy said.

"Cody,duh!"Sierra replied.

"Looks like a Stick with Arms"Izzy laughed.

"Hey don't make fun of my Cody!"Sierra yelled.

"And besides you can't draw better"Sierra said.

Izzy grabbed her pencil and instantly drew Cody on a Table eating an Apple.

"Wow!"Sierra said.

"Can I keep that?"Sierra asked.

"Sure"Izzy said as she gave her the Paper.

"EEEE!"Sierra yelled.

Boy's Cabin-

Noah is seen reading a book and Tyler is exercising.

"Can you move elsewhere?"Noah asked.

"Sorry dude,when i start there is no stopping me"Tyler replied.

"Come on man,you are starting to stink"Noah replied.

"That's the smell of a Ladies Man"Tyler smirked.

"Of yeah a man who can't even get his Lady to remember his name"Noah laughed as he walked away.

"Hey!"Tyler yelled.

Tyler slipped on a Loose Shoe string and was forced into a Spilt.

"Gyah!"Tyler shrieked.

The scene went to Cameron and Cody.

Cameron is seen building something.

"It's a Robot I'm building"Cameron replied.

"It looks nice"Cody replied.

"Let's test it"Cameron said as he pulled out a Controller.

"Come to life,my contraption!"Cameron yelled.

The Robot squirted out Oil in Cameron's Face and died.

*Cameron wiped his face*

"Oh"Cameron sighed.

"There,there"Cody said as he patted him on the Back.

Duncan was shown sitting beside Lightning,Brick and Harold.

"So who are you guys voting?"Duncan asked.

"I am voting off the Noble Geoff,he made us lose"Harold said.

"I could never vote off a Soldier"Brick said.

"And the Lightning is still deciding on what to do"Lightning said.

"It's pretty obvious on what to do"Harold said.

"I still didn't forget what you did!"Lightning yelled.

"I said I was sorry"Harold replied.

"Sorry doesn't cut it"Lightning replied.

**Confessional**

**Duncan:"This is great watching all this chaos in the Group,which means another step close to the Million for me!"**

**End Confessional**

*Intercom*"Killer Bears report to the Elimination Ceremony,it's time for one of you to get the heck out of here!"Chris annouced.

Elimination Ceremony-

The Killer Bears sat in front of Chris.

"Killer Bears,you guys might have a better less teamwork"Chris snickered.

"Not true!"Courtney yelled.

"Yes I'm afraid it is,now go vote"Chris said.

Five Minutes Later-

"I only have Thirteen Delicious and mouth-watering marshmallows on the Plate"Chris said.

"Let's see who the first four go to,Zoey,DJ,Courtney and Brick"Chris annouced as he gave them the marshmallows.

"Yes"Zoey smiled.

"No surprise''Courtney said.

"Next Four got to,Dawn,Mike,Cameron and Dakota"Chris said.

"Yes"Mike said as he looked at Zoey.

"Yay!"Dakota smiled.

"The next four go to,Heather,Lightning,Leshawna and Izzy!"Chris smirked as he gave the four their marshmallows.

"About time"Lightning said.

"Harold and Geoff,Geoff you basically cost your Team the win and Harold your just...EEEGH! Let's see who gets the Final marshmallow...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Harold"Chris said as he gave Harold the marshmallow.

"Okay,bye you guys"Geoff said as he walk to the Dock of Shame.

"Now that's what I like to call a Glorious Leave'' Brick said.

''You can say that again"Chris said.

"Now that's what I like to call-

"Not litterally!"Chris yelled as he interrupted him.

"WAIT GEOFF!"A girl yelled.

"Bridge-

Geoff was interrupted by a Kiss by Bridgette.

"What are you doing here?"Geoff asked.

"I had a feeling someone to me,so I came"Bridgette smiled.

*Heather rolled her Eyes*

"Bye Geoff"Bridgette said.

"Win it for us,Babe"Geoff said as he departed.

"I will"Bridgette said.

"Aw! How sweet. What will happen next time? Will Bridgette pull through without Geoff? Will the next challenge be as boring as this one and will I give the Cast a break, ! Find out all of this next time! On Total Drama Return Of The Island!"

(End)

* * *

Next Time:Dodgeball Arena Challenge

Date:9/4/12


	5. Dodge It If You Can pt 1

Okay I need to make this real quick,because I have a really important date to go to, and it's with a little thing I like to call...starting this Chapter. Cue the Theme Song,oh wait there isn't a Theme Song.

* * *

Chris's Review-

"Last time on Total Drama,Our Cast competed in a Dungeons and Dragons hide and go find challenge,where some were thrown in the Sewers and some made Chef go to the infirmary. The Killer Bears won the Advantage in the Next challenge, which was a Hop and a Skip through a maze and a deadly meet with a Dragon. In the end,The Killer Bear's were defeated and Alejandro's quick thinking gave the Deers the win. At the Elimination ceremony poor Geoff went home,but not without a kiss from Bridgette,who is now angry at Heather for lying and Cheating. What will happen today? Will Leshawna and Anne Maria settle their Differences and Will I finally stop with the Explosions? *Chris presses a Button and an Intern gets blown Sky high* Hehe,not! Find out all of that and More in another Action packed Chapter of Total Drama Return Of The Island!"

(End)

**Confessional**

**Bridgette:*Is seen crying* How could Heather lie to me.I thought we were still kinda friends.I will make sure her Team votes her out!"**

**DJ:"Geoff never would have went home if Courtney would have picked Brick instead of me. What does she see in me?!"**

**Courtney:"I see absolutely nothing in DJ,the only reason I picked him was for him to gain Self Confidence so he could be an asset in future challenges"**

**Mike:"I think I'm finally free from the terror with my personalities.I just hope they don't come out again"**

**Anne Maria:"Sure I didn't mean to give Dakota that ugly Black Lipstick,but I have to do things to get people mad at Leshawny or whatever her Name is"**

**Noah:"So far I have Lunchbox,Geek and the opposite of Athletic on my side to get the Eel's out,but how can I get Sierra.**

**Dakota:"How could Leshawna give me that I only like Red and pink Lipstick!" *She starts to cry***

**Scott:"We need another member in our little alliance,even if it means from the other team.''**

**End Confessional**

Messhall-

The Cast is seen sitting down at two tables with their Teams.

Screaming Deer's Table-

"And we give our thanks to Alejandro,Scott and Duncan for winning the Challenge"Beth annouced.

*Everyone but Noah,Owen,Tyler and Cody clapped*

"Thank you all"Alejandro said.

"See how they get people to like them"Noah said.

"I know,disgusting"Tyler remarked.

"Right"Cody replied.

"Mm I smell Breakfest"Owen smiled.

"Focus"Noah said.

"Oh yeah,disgusting!"Owen said.

"You four will have your funerals soon"Alejandro smirked.

"That's what you think,but we have the numbers"Noah replied.

"Think again my friend,we have Lindsay and Beth too."Alejandro =said.

"Hey Scott,remember the promise?"Sierra asked.

"Oh yeah"Scott said as he got up.

"Hey Cody I found something weird in the bathroom,mind coming to see?"Scott asked.

"Sure"Cody sighed.

As they made their way to the bathroom,Scott pushed Cody into the Bathroom and locked the Bathroom.

"Hey! Let me out!"Cody shouted

"Hey Sierra,he's all your's!"Scott yelled.

"Yay!"Sierra shouted as she ran into the Bathroom.

"AHHHHHH!"Cody screamed.

*Kissing sounds are heard*

**Confessional**

**Cody:"In the Bathroom,between the Kissing and hugging.I managned to muttered out to Sierra to "Vote with us"**

**End Confessional**

Killer Bear's Table-

"Lightning still can't believe we lost!"Lightning yelled.

"Get over it,it's one lost"Courtney said.

"Yeah and besides-

Harold was cut off by Lightning who raised his Fist.

"Geez"Harold said.

"I agree,we can't be let down by just one lost!"Brick shouted.

Heather looked over at the Screaming Deer and saw Bridgette.

"What?"Heather said.

*Bridgette rolled her eyes*

"Are you still mad about getting little Geoffy out!"Heather yelled.

"Heather just sit down"Leshawna said.

"And what if I am?! Are you going to get me out too!?"Bridgette yelled.

*Bridgette got up and walked away*

"What- How dare you!"Heather yelled.

"Let it go"Courtney said.

"She will pay for that!"Heather yelled.

"Violence isn't the answer"Dawn said.

*Heather gasped*

"Cameron get me my Makeup!,My Eyeliner is running"Heather.

*Cameron sat there*

"Now!"Heather shouted.

*Cameron got up and ran to the Cabins*

**Confessional**

**Heather:"Bridgette thinks she can yell at me! Who does she think she is?"Heather yelled.**

**End Confessional**

Screaming Deers-

"Hey Scott,Duncan let's go to the Bathroom real quick"Alejandro said.

"Alright,but I'm going to have to go"Duncan said.

"Great"Scott said sarcastically as he took out some Lysol.

Bathroom-

"So like I was saying we need someone else in our alliance"Scott said.

"We already got Beth and Lindsay"Duncan said.

"They aren't like us though"Alejandro said.

"We need someone maybe on the other team,and Heather is out of the Question!"Alejandro yelled.

"But who,who I ask"Scott smirked.

Mike opened the Bathroom.

"I'm sorry amigo,but you need to leave"Alejandro sat as he touched his Back.

*Deep Breath*

*Mike gave an evil glare*

"What the-

"Shut up ingrate!"Mike yelled.

"Who is this"Alejandro smiled.

"My name is Tom,not that you would need to know!"Tom said.

"My apologizes,Tom"Alejandro said.

"I know your sorry,now what's this I heard about an alliance?"Tom smirked.

"Yes we have one and it would be an honor to have you"Alejandro said.

"Sure,just make sure to get rid of these two losers,their not worth the Dog Crap on my Shoe!"Tom said as he walked out.

"What!"Scott yelled.

"Interesting"Alejandro smirked.

**Confessional**

**Alejandro:"This "Tom" is quite a Character to Mike's extent"**

**End Confessional**

Killer Bears-

"Hey Mike there you are"Zoey said.

"Who now? I'm Tom"Tom said.

"Well Tom,I just wanted to-

"Shut up Girl! I don't have time for the likes of you!"Tom said as he walked away.

*Zoey gasped*

"Mike!"Cameron yelled.

"What!"Tom yelled.

"How dare you do that to Zoey"Cameron said.

"I'm telling you I don't know who this Mike guy is short stuff,I'm Tom!"Tom yelled.

"It must be"Cameron muttered.

"Now Get out of my way,before I pulverize you!"Tom yelled as he walked away.

**Confessional**

**Cameron:"This is what Mike must have been talking about''**

**End Confessional**

*Intercom*"Everybody report to the Campgrounds for the Challenge"Chris annouced.

Campgrounds-

Chris was seen bouncing a Red Ball.

"What is this,Dodgeball again?"Courtney asked.

"Not just any kind of Dodgeball"Chris snickered.

"Oh yeah! Ain't no ball going to beat the Lightning"Lightning smirked.

"Oh yeah? Well dodge this!"Chris said as he heaved a ball at Lightning.

*Lightning casually dodged*

"I think you might want to turn around"Chris smirked.

The Ball hit Lightning in the back of his Head.

"AH!"Lightning said.

"Hehe! Great that is just a little thing I like to call a "Return" Ball"Chris remarked.

"It's like a Boomerang"Beth said.

"I'm quite intrigued on how you managed to make this ball like that"Cameron said.

"You'll find that out never! Now as I was saying in this Dodgeball Tourney,there are three types of balls"Chris said.

"There is the "Return"Ball like you just saw and there is a "Power" Ball" Chris explained.

"Like money?"Heather smirked.

"No,let me demonstrate"Chris said as he picked up a Power Ball.

"Hey Chef catch!"Chris yelled as he threw the Ball.

"Huh-

Chef immediately got hit by the Ball and it sent him flying to a Tree.

"Oh...my back"Chef groaned as he felt his back.

"Ouch"Zoey said while flinching.

"This is really dangerous"Noah said sarcastically.

"I know right! Hey Mike,catch"Chris said as he threw the Ball to Mike.

*Mike caught the Hot Ball and popped it*

"Who is Mike!" Tom yelled.

"Whoa! Let's hurry up before Mike gives me a Hernea"Chris said.

"Alright the Last Ball of Choice is the "Block" Ball"Chris said as he picked one up.

"Hey Brick! Throw that Power Ball at me"Chris said.

"But it woul-

"NOW PRIVATE!"Chris ordered.

Brick threw the Power Ball and Chris deflected it with no damage via Block Ball.

"Sweet isn't,get a hand on one of these suckers and you basically can win,but beware there is only One"Chris said.

"Alright Go and change into some more suitable clothes"Chris said.

Dodgeball Arena-

The cast is seen with small shorts on and a Tank Top.

"Really Chris?"Gwen sighed.

"What? I think it brings out your color, Gwen"Chris snickered.

"I like it"Owen laughed.

"Me too"Lindsay said.

"Alright both Teams go sit down on the Bleachers and pick Four People to start for you"Chris annouced.

Screaming Deers-

"Okay I think the starting off should be Me,Duncan,Scott and Gwen"Alejandro said.

"Whatever you say Alejandro"Beth smiled.

"Yeah your Hot- I mean right,yeah right"Lindsay said.

"As long as we get those Backstabbers,I don't care"Bridgette said.

"Come here Cody,we can't have people like you going out there!"Sierra shouted as she grabbed him.

"Hey!"Cody said in shock.

"Wait! Why me?"Gwen asked.

"Because your performance last year was amazing and I just can't keep you waiting"Alejandro smiled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about,but whatever"Gwen said as she got up.

"I mean seriously"Noah said.

"Yeah Al you should have picked me or my buddy Noah"Owen said.

"No way I am picking Noah! And you are too big of a target and Tyler sucks at Dodgeball!"Alejandro remarked.

*Gasp* "I am like the best at Dodge- um whatever!"Tyler yelled.

"Oh yeah and Cody your Fly is down"Alejandro said.

*Cody blushed and zipped it up*

**Confessional**

**Alejandro:"Now with "Tom's" immense strength increase,I wouldn't mind if he beat us once,just this once"Alejandro snickered.**

**End Confessional**

Killer Bears-

"Okay I just wanted to say that the first people will be,Me,Lightning,DJ and Brick"Heather said.

"Hey what about me,I was a CIT!"Courtney yelled.

"Shut and Up"Heather replied.

"Woo-hoo!"Lightning yelled.

"No!"DJ sighed.

"Wait a minute,put me in instead of the Teddy Bear!"Tom yelled.

"Yeah thanks Mike- wait what?"DJ said.

"Please Mike,with your skinny body"Heather said.

"Oh yeah!?"Tom said as he walked towards Lightning.

Tom put Lightning in a Headlock real quick.

"Help,the Lightning is trapped!"Lightning yelled.

"Fine,Mike you're in,DJ sit down"Heather said,

"Yes"DJ smirked.

"It's TOM!"Tom yelled.

"Yeah,whatever!"Heather yelled.

**Confessional**

**Tom:"I took over Mike's body so now he is trapped and doing my bidding.I will never let go!"**

**End Confessional**

The Gymnasium had Power and Return Balls everywhere on the in the center was the Big Block Team was on each side.

Screaming Deer-Alejandro,Duncan,Gwen and Scott.

Killer Bears-Brick,Heather,Lightning and Mike (Tom)

The Room got Dark and Chris got a Ceiling Microphone and talked in it.

"Are you guys ready to Ruuuummmble!?"Chris yelled.

"No"They yelled back.

"Well too bad"Chris snickered.

"On your Mark"Chris started saying.

The Teams leaned in tight,ready to run.

"Get set!"Chris smirked.

The Cast started sweating to the Tension.

"GO!"Chris yelled.

Everybody ran to the Middle on the long Gym Floor for the Balls.

Round 1-

"Everybody go for the Power Ball"Alejandro yelled.

The teams started to load on Power Balls.

"Get as many as you can get,people!"Heather yelled.

"The Lightning got this Downpatched"He smirked.

Tom got the Block Ball.

"Why did you get that?"Brick asked.

"It suits me''Tom growled.

"Hey Mike,drop that and get a power ball!"Heather demanded.

"No!"He yelled.

"Why you little-

Heather got caught off by a Ball,she Barely missed.

"Hah! Loser"Heather smirked.

*The Ball reversed*

"Maam watch out!"Brick yelled.

*The Ball hit Heather's back*

"Dang it!"She yelled.

"Nice one"Alejandro said as he gave her a high-five.

"Thanks,I guess"Gwen replied.

"No way man! We got to get Payback"Lightning said as he picked up a Ball.

"Not yet Soldier"Brick said.

"What!? They are kicking our Butts"Lightning replied.

"I know,but wait"Brick said.

"Time to Die"Duncan smirked as he picked up a Power Ball.

*Duncan threw a Ball at Lightning*

"AHHHH!"Lightning yelled.

Brick stepped and front of Lightning and caught the Ball.

"Ooofff!"Brick grunted as he caught it.

"Thanks man"Lightning smiled.

Chef called Duncan out.

"What! How did he catch it?"Duncan yelled as he sat down.

**Confessional**

**Lightning:"Brick really saved me back then,I really need to win now"Lightning said.**

**End Confessional**

Back at the Tournament,The Cast was throwing balls back and forth while Tom was just standing there.

"What are you doing man!?"Lightning yelled.

"Just waiting"Tom replied.

"Take this"Scott snickered as he threw the Ball.

*Lightning dodged it*

"Nice try"Lightning smirked.

*Scott smiled*

"Oh NO!"Lightning yelled.

Tom blocked the Ball before the Repeat Ball hit him.

"What the!"Scott yelled.

"Thanks Man!"Lightning said.

"He can't do t-

Scott was interrupted by Brick hitting him with two Power Ball.

"Medic!"Chris yelled.

Some Interns came and carried Scott out.

**Confessional**

**DJ:"I'm glad that's not me down there"**

**End Confessional**

"Okay Men aim for the Hunk"Brick smirked.

"Alright,but never say that to Lightning ever again"Lightning said as he began to Throw.

Alejandro started to dodge all the Balls coming his way.

"Ha! Is that the best you got?"Alejandro smirked.

"Lightning will show you who's the best"He yelled.

"Get off of him!"Gwen shouted as she threw a Power Ball at Lightning.

Lightning got hit straight on by the Ball.

"My Jaw"Lightning said.

*Chef whistled Lightning out*

"You got my Men out!"Brick shouted.

"I'm sorry,but I don't care"Alejandro replied.

"Take this!"Brick shouted as he threw a Ball.

Alejandro dodged and threw a Power Ball,which hit Brick.

"OW!"Brick cried.

Alejandro laughed,but it ended as soon as he got hit with a Repeat Ball,which Brick threw.

"What!"Alejandro yelled.

*Chef called them both out*

"You can do it Gwen!"Alejandro yelled.

"Thanks I guess"Gwen sighed.

**Confessional**

**Gwen:"Mike has something wrong with him and I really don't feel safe now.**

**End Confessional**

Tom stood in front of Gwen smiling with the Block Ball.

"Look we both know I can't beat you so if we can jus-

"Shut up Girl,your weak!"Tom yelled.

"Excuse me!?"Gwen said.

"Yeah no wonder right,even Duncan is weaker!"Tom laughed.

"Wait a second"Duncan said as his Eyebrow raised.

"I have no time for this!"Gwen shouted as shot the Ball at Tom.

"Goodbye Girl"Tom said.

Tom threw the Block Ball at the Power Ball and it reflected at twice the Speed.

The Ball hit Gwen's Shoe and made her Fall.

"Owww!"Gwen yelled.

*Chef called her out*

"The Killer Bears win round One"Chris smirked.

"Hold up!"Duncan yelled as he got up.

"You my friend are about to get a beatin-

"Shut Man before I do you the same to Goth girl over here"Tom snickered.

"What!"Duncan yelled.

*Chef restrained him*

"What a Round! Am I right?"Chris said.

"There is more Dodgeball madness coming up after the Break!"Chris annouced.

* * *

Release Date-

9/10/12


	6. Dodge It If You Can pt 2

Once upon a time on a little Island called Wawanakwa,lived 26 Teens. They lived in Peace and Harmony. One Day a Mad Man named Chris came and started to deplete the Population,and one was left with a Million Dollars. That is basically how this Season is going to be like. Let us Start the Chapter.

* * *

Chapter Review-

The Cast woke up and went to the Messhall to get the Gruel they call breakfast. While suffering,The Screaming Deer praised their Team and Bridgette started her never-ending grudge against Heather. Later on Mike turned into an evil character named "Tom" and joined Alejandro's alliance. During the Challenge Chris gave the teams something to worry about because of the Power Balls and Return Balls. In Round One The Killer Bears won thanks to Tom who threw the Block Ball at Gwen. But that made Gwen's boyfriend,Duncan,mad at the Guy. Stay tuned!

(END)

**Confessional**

**Alejandro:"Tom is so swift,but the only problem is his communicating skills"**

**Gwen:"*Has an Ice Pack on* "I should have seen my fate coming,but seriously! Throwing the Block Ball!?"**

**Tom:"I know I can't maintain Mike's Body longer than a Day,thanks to Zoey. Even though the time limit,I will make a Permanent Scar eventually"**

**Zoey:"What Has got into Mike's Head lately,I know It can't be any of his Personalities,because he fixed his issue with them,right?"**

**Tyler:"Being in this "Dodge Whatever" Game is annoying,especially with all the Good people. What am I suppose to do?!"**

**Anne Maria:"I have a Perfect strategy,I'm going to use my "Poof" to my advantage in this Game.**

**DJ:"Great I'm up in this Round,well I guess I can try hard this Round."**

**Leshawna:"Well I'm up this Round and it's time to get Weave Ripping!"**

**End Confessional**

Dodgeball Arena-

Duncan was still shouting at Tom.

"Hehe!"Tom laughed.

"What was that!?"Duncan yelled.

"Come on amigo,settle down?"Alejandro suggested.

"Yeah it isn't that serious"Scott said.

"Okay the Killer bears win Round One, and stop fightning!"Chris yelled.

Why should I?"Duncan asked.

*Chris pulled out the Million Dollar case*

"You got it this time,Tom!"Duncan said as he sat down.

*Tom smirked*

**Confessional**

**Duncan:"I don't care what Chris says,Mike,Tom or whatever his name is,is gonna pay! *He grips his hands***

**End Confessional**

"Five minute intermission"Chef reffed.

Killer Bears-

"Look people,we nearly won the challenge!"Heather shouted.

"No thanks to you "Harold sighed.

"Geek! You didn't even go out there"Heather replied.

*Harold sighed*

"Yeah I agree with Witch over here,I won the Challenge"Tom said.

"What did you call me?"Heather said.

"Don't worry about all that"Tom snickered.

"Mike what is-

"Zoey can I speak with you alone right quick?"Cameron asked.

"Sure Cam"Zoey said.

Locker Room-

"What's up?"Zoey wondered.

"Well you know how Mike's been acting a bit weird?"Cameron asked.

"Sure,but what has got into him?"Zoey replied.

"Well it's his Personalities"Cameron said.

"What!? How? I thought he cured it"Zoey shrieked.

"He did,but Tom made them come out again and he is leading them"Cameron sighed.

"This is terrible!"Zoey shouted.

"I know"Cameron replied.

Heather walked in and gasped.

"Oh wrong room"Heather said as she turned around.

Both Cameron and Zoey looked at each other in confusion.

**Confessional**

**Heather:"I heard it and it's about time I use this little gimmick to my advantage!"**

**Cameron:"I know Heather heard us and I have a bad feeling on what she's gonna do"**

**End Confessional**

Screaming Deer-

"I can't believe it"Scott yelled.

"Get over it"Noah snickered.

"No! We just lost,if we lose again it's over"Scott said.

"So?"Cody replied.

"Yeah It's just our first lost"Tyler said.

"Why you little-

"Gwen! Are you hurt?"Duncan asked.

"No Duncan"Gwen sighed.

"I'm just making sure,because Tom is freaking strong and I-

"I'm okay"Gwen said as she hugged him.

''Nice to know"Duncan smiled.

"Awww!"Both Beth and Lindsay smiled.

"Reminds me of Geoff and I"Bridgette sighed.

*Whistle*

"Times up,Game On!"Chef yelled.

Round Two-

Screaming Deer:Anne Maria,Sierra,Owen,Beth.

Killer Bears:Leshawna,DJ,Izzy,Courtney.

Each side looked at each other.

"Im not sure about this"DJ said.

"Well you better make up your mind fast!"Leshawna yelled.

"Okay let's do this"Izzy smirked.

"Just follow me guys!"Courtney shouted.

"Time to go down Leshawny!"Anne Maria smirked.

"This will be a piece of Cake,right?"Beth asked.

"Cake! Where?"Owen yelled as he looked around.

"It's a figure of speech"Sierra sighed.

"Begin!"Chef yelled.

Everyone went for the Balls.

"Time to go down and your Hair too!"Leshawna smirked as she picked up a Return Ball.

"I wouldn't do that"Anne Maria smirked.

Leshawna threw the Ball at Anne Maria.

*Anne Maria's Hair caught the Ball*

"What!"Leshawna gasped.

"Told ya"She laughed as she threw the ball.

*Leshawna dodged*

"Ha-

Leshawna was hit by the Return Ball.

"What!"Leshawna yelled.

Chef called her out.

"That's what you get,girly"Anne Maria smirked.

"Take this"Courtney yelled as she threw the Ball at her.

"Ahhh!"Anne Maria yelled as she got hit.

"Crap!"Anne Maria sighed.

"Hey DJ! Throw it at the big target"Courtney said.

"Oh yeah!"DJ smiled as he threw the Ball at Owen.

"Huh?"Owen said.

The Ball hit Owen and went inside his Stomach.

"Yes!"DJ said.

*Chef called DJ out*

"How am I out!?"DJ yelled.

"Fatty caught ball,Fatty gets you out"Chef explained.

*DJ sucked his Teeth as he sat down*

"Your mine"Izzy shouted as she grabbed multiple Power Balls.

"AH!"Beth shrieked.

Beth quickly grabbed the Block Ball and ran.

*Izzy threw Balls at Beth*

"Die! Hehe"Izzy smirked.

*Beth tripped and fell*

"Bye!"Izzy said as she threw a Power Ball at her.

*Chef called her out*

Beth groaned.

"Hey!"Owen yelled.

"Time to get out Big O"Izzy smirked.

"Your going down with me"Owen replied.

They both threw a Ball at the same time,resulting in both of their demises.

Chef called them both out.

"I will win!"Courtney smirked.

"No you won't!"Sierra shouted.

"Hey Sierra! Courtney was mean to Cody"Alejandro yelled.

"WHAAAATT!?"Sierra yelled.

"Hm?"Courtney said with a confused look.

"Take this!"Sierra yelled as she threw a Power Ball,Block Ball and Return Ball.

The Power Ball pushed Courtney and the Block Ball knocked her down and the Return Ball hit her in the Head.

"Gyaah!"Courtney shrieked.

"Medic!"Chris yelled.

"Anyways the Screaming Deer has won Round Two"Chris smirked.

"What!"Heather yelled.

"Yes!"Alejandro shouted with Joy.

**Confessional**

**Courtney:"She will pay!"**

**Owen:"I can't believe I actually helped,see Al I'm not useless"**

**End Confessional**

Screaming Deer-

"Yay we won!"Lindsay cheered.

"Still not good enough"Scott replied.

"I'm afraid so and our choices for the finals are slim"Alejandro said as he began to sweat.

Alejandro saw only Noah,Cody,Bridgette,Lindsay and Tyler lefted

"Crap"Alejandro sighed.

"I say we defiantly put in Bridgette and Cody"Scott suggested.

"I know but look we have those people lefted"Alejandro replied.

"Just put in Tyler and call it a day"Duncan said.

"But what about Noah and Lindsay?"Alejandro replied.

"I wouldn't put in Lindsay,I mean just look at her"Scott whispered.

Lindsay is seen playing with her Hair.

"Hey watch it,Whoa!"Chris yelled as he dodged an incoming Dodgeball.

*The Ball hit Lindsay*

"Where am I?"Lindsay asked.

"Fine we shall put in Noah,but if he screws it up we vote him out"Alejandro said.

"Right"Both Scott and Duncan replied.

Alejandro turned to his Team with a sad face.

"I sad to say that the next people playing are Bridgette,Cody,Tyler and...*Gulp*...Noah"Alejandro sighed.

"That's a surprise"Noah smirked.

"Your lucky I put you in!"Alejandro yelled.

"Like I care if you put me in"Noah replied.

"Just remember this screw up and your out"Alejandro said as he walked away.

"Hey Noah,just this time we need to try or were Toast"Tyler said.

"Toast!?"Owen said as he woke up.

"I know and it scars me say that Alejandro is right"Noah replied.

**Confessional**

**Noah:"I actually have to try now in this physical game of throwing a Ball.I don't want a replay of what happen last time.**

**End Confessional**

Killer Bears-

"Alright are we clear about who's going up?"Heather asked.

"Wait who is it again"Dakota asked.

"Listen this time! It's You,Zoey,Harold and Dawn"Heather said.

"Wait me!? I can't go. I mean look at how pretty my new Nails are!"Dakota said as she flashed her Nails.

"Oh I'm sorry maybe you can new ones,when we vote you off!"Heather yelled.

"Same goes for you Geekazoid,the only reason we put you,is because your like One percent above Cameron"Heather said.

"Hey!"Cameron yelled.

"Like gosh-

"Shut it"Heather said as she cut him off.

"Hey Heather why did you put her in again"Courtney said as she pointed to Dawn.

"Simple,no more people,got it? Good"Heather said.

"What do you think about "Tom" lately?"Cameron asked.

"Oh he's going dow- I mean he is so nice?"Heather replied with a fake Smile.

"I knew it"Cameron muttered.

"What was that?"Heather asked.

"Oh nothing"Cameron replied.

"How come the Lightning can't go out!?"Lightning yelled.

"Because your to simple-minded"Courtney replied.

"Lightning ain't simple,Lightning is one tough Linebacker!"Lightning yelled.

*Courtney slammed her head in her Face*

"Alright is everyone ready!?"Chris asked.

"I guess"Heather said.

"Alright lets hurry up and do this,my program is about to come on"Chris said.

**Confessional**

**Dakota:"I am like so scared right now,do I always look this hideous?"**

End Confessional

Round Three-

Screaming Deer:Noah,Tyler,Cody and Bridgette.

Killer Bears:Harold,Dakota,Zoey and Dawn.

"Alright on your mark"Chris said.

"Get Set!"He yelled.

"GO!"Chris shouted.

*Chef's Whistle blew*

Zoey and Bridgette got Power Balls and went head to head.

"Hey what am I suppose to do again?"Dakota asked.

''Your kidding right"Chris sighed.

"You don't know how to play either? Were like twins or something"Tyler said as he examined his Ball.

"Well I guess since no one is trying to show me I will-

"Whoa!"Tyler yelled as he slipped on a Banana Peel and fell.

The Ball flew and hit Dakota.

"Ow!"Dakota yelled.

*Chef called her out*

"Sorry! Who left a Banana Peel on the floor!?"Tyler yelled.

"Oops sorry"Owen chuckled.

The Scene cuts to Noah picking up the Block Ball.

"This is surprisingly light"Noah smiled.

"Take this!"Harold yelled as he threw a ball at him,but the Block Ball blocked it.

"What the!"Noah yelled.

"I shall be you opponent"Harold said as he got in a Karate stance.

"Hi-yaah!"He yelled.

"Oh great"Noah groaned.

Zoey and Bridgette are seen exchanging Power balls.

"Why won't you get hit!?"Bridgette said.

"Why won't you?"Zoey replied.

Zoey threw one more ball and Bridgette dodged it.

"Look this is not working out so can we jus-

Bridgette was cut off due to the Return Ball Zoey threw.

*Chef called her out*

"Oh! I'm so sorry"Zoey shrieked.

"It's okay"Bridgette said as she sat down.

The scene cuts to Dawn and Cody who are just standing there.

"So are we gonna..."Cody said.

"No,you can get me out,I don't believe in violence"Dawn said.

"Well okay"Cody said as he lightly threw the Power Ball at her.

*Chef called her out*

"What!"Heather yelled.

"Heather,it's her beliefs"Courtney said.

Harold is seen rapidly throwing Balls at Noah.

"Would you cut it out!?"Noah yelled as he struggled to block the Balls.

"Take this"Cody yelled as he threw a Ball at Harold.

*Harold gasped*

The Ball was canceled off by a ball thrown by Zoey.

"What!"Cody yelled.

"Get 'em Cody!"Sierra yelled.

"Um"Both of the Boys said.

"Hey how about you throw and I cover you?"Noah suggested.

"No way"Cody replied.

''How about a Candy?"Noah smirked.

"Sure!"Cody yelled as he ate it.

Cody started throwing the Balls like a Machine Gun behind Noah.

"AH!"Zoey yelled as she started running.

"Hi-Yaah!"Harold yelled as he deflected them with the Ball.

*Zoey finally got hit*

"Crap"She sighed.

*Chef called her out*

"Were done"Heather sighed.

Harold picked up a Return Ball,"Take this"He shouted.

"Cody duck!"Noah yelled.

Cody was so Hyper he couldn't listen and was knocked out by the Return Ball.

"Medic!"Chris yelled.

*Chef called him out*

"We are doomed!"Alejandro shouted.

"Prepare to be defeated"Harold smirked.

''Come on give me a Break"Noah cried.

"That's it!"Noah smirked.

"Hm?"Harold said.

*Noah threw the Block Ball*

"Too easy"Harold said as he prepare to catch it.

Harold was pinned in the Stomach by a Power Ball thrown by Noah.

"Gyaah!"Harold yelled.

"Noah wins,Harold loses"Chris said.

"What! Nooo!"Heather yelled.

"Yep,Deers win,Bears lose"Chris smirked.

"Finally I can get some sleep!"Noah shouted.

*Owen farted*

"NOO!"Noah yelled.

Chris's Quarters-

Is seen in a Chair.

"Wow today was strange"Chris remakred.

"Let's check in on our Cast"Chris smirked as he pushed a Button showing the Boy's in their Cabins.

Tom was seen yelling at Harold.

"I can't wait to see this poor nerd crumble to dust!"Chris laughed.

*Harold walks away*

''It should be any moment now"Chris smirked.

Tom trips up Harold,making him fall.

"Yes! Yeeess!"Chris smiled.

Boy's Cabin-

"Today my friends was a great sucess"Alejandro smiled.

"Yeah I know right"Owen cheered.

"Owen"Tyler said.

"Oh yeah,oh please"Owen smirked as he gave a thumbs up to Tyler.

"Noah you really did help out"Cody said.

"Maybe Brains is better than Brawn"Owen said as he gave Noah a pat on the Back.

"Gentlemen Gentlemen,please"Noah smirked.

"Don't let this one victory let your guard down "Friend!"Alejandro remarked.

The scene cuts to Lightning,Cameron and Brick.

"Psst Lightning who are you voting out?"Cameron whispered to the Jock.

"Why should Lightning tell you anything?!"Lightning replied.

"Because I just want to know"Cameron said.

"I'm voting out Dakota"Brick replied.

"Well I guess the Lightning will vote out that girl with the Make-up"Lightning said.

"I think we should out Heather"Cameron suggested.

"Maam? Never! She help me build confidence in myself"Brick replied.

"Yeah she coaches me sometimes,in a way stronger than the Lightning's Dad"Lightning said.

*Cameron sighed*

"Hey DJ come here"Harold yelled.

"Yeah?"DJ asked.

"I'm voting Tom,you?"Harold wondered.

"Well I just want to-

"Come on man,please!?"Harold yelled.

"Fine,but only if we can get out Heather next"DJ said.

"That is an Oath I'm willing and glad to take"Harold smiled.

"Yeah,sure Harold"DJ replied.

Tom and Scott got together in a Corner.

"Hey Mike- I mean Tom,how come you got all evil,all of a sudden?"Scott asked.

"Why do you need to know?"Tom said.

"Because It's just itching my mind,thinking about it"Scott chuckled.

"Well maybe you better scratch it"Tom said as he walked away.

"Hm"Scott thought.

**Confessional**

**Scott:"I think something with Mike deeper inside is wrong with Mike,maybe Alejandro would know anything"**

**Cameron:"If Heather keeps going,she is going to get stronger! She already has Lightning and Brick,who's next Izzy and Dawn. *Gasp* Oh no!**

**End Confessionals**

Girl's Cabin-

Dakota is seen trying on Clothes and Heather was seated with Courtney and Leshawna.

"Look she thinks everything is all pretty and girly"Heather gagged.

"I agree,but do we have to vote her out?"Leshawna asked.

"Get a grip Leshawna! We already warned her and she blew it!"Courtney yelled.

"You should vote out Leshawna"Anne Maria smirked.

"Say what!"Leshawna shouted.

"We have no reason,yet, to vote her out"Heather replied.

*Leshawna sighed*

Gwen and Bridgette sat together talking.

"Did you do it?"Bridgette asked.

"Yeah I got Dakota to vote Heather"Gwen replied.

"Thanks Gwen"Bridgette smiled.

"Yeah I've been betrayed like that too,and plus I just hate Heather"Gwen laughed.

"Yeah I want her gone tonight"Bridgette smirked.

"O-kay"Gwen said.

"Well I'll be right back,got to use the Bathroom"Gwen said.

"Alright"Bridgette smiled.

The scene cut to Zoey with Dawn beside her.

"I'm worried about Mike"Zoey said.

"Don't worry he will get better,by the end of the night"Dawn smiled.

"How do you know?"Zoey asked.

"Just a wild guess"Dawn said as she winked at Zoey.

"How will he get better?"Zoey asked.

"It's a surprise"Dawn smiled as she got up.

"Wai- Oh"Zoey sighed.

**Confessional**

**Zoey:"What did Dawn mean? I wonder what will happen"**

**Bridgette:"Heather is this close to getting out *She pinches her finger closer together* I hope I am right"**

**End Confessional**

*Intercom*"All wild Bears report to the Elimination to get your marshmallows,while one gets thrown out of here!"Chris annouced.

Elimination Ceremony-

The Killer Bears sat to hear their fate.

"Okay I have only Twelve marshmallows on this Plate"Chris annouced.

"Go vote and come back here"Chris said.

Five Minutes Later-

Chris looked at the Votes.

"Okay looks like the first Three got to, Dawn,Brick and DJ"Chris said as he gave them their goodies.

"Thank you,Sir!"Brick saluted.

"Nice"DJ smiled.

"Alright next ones go to,surprisingly Courtney,Izzy and Lightning"Chris laughed.

"Hey! I deserve this!"Courtney shouted.

"Sure,Hehe"Chris smirked.

"Now the next three Losers to get there marshmallows are, Cameron,Harold and Leshawna"Chris annouced.

"Yes"Leshawna cheered.

"What!"Heather yelled.

"Yep Heather,you're in the bottom three"Chris replied.

"Now the next marshmallow,sadly goes to Heather. Does that calm you down?"Chris asked sarcastically.

"Yes it does,thank you"Heather glared.

"Should of thought"Tom chuckled.

"What! How can I be here!?"Dakota asked.

"Let me tell you,now Dakota your here,because of how useless you were in the Challenge,I mean even Noah outclasses you!"Chris chuckled.

"I get it"Dakota said.

"Oh and Tom,once Nice,now evil! I love it! But does your team?"Chris smirked.

"I have the votes right here"Chris smirked.

"Don't ever copy Maury"Leshawna said.

*Glare* "Anyways lets see who gets the last marshmallow"Chris smirked.

"The last marshmellow of the night goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Tom"Chris said as he gave him his marshmallow.

"What a surprise"Tom said as he ate it.

"Fine"Dakota sighed.

"Dock Of Shame awaits"Chris smiled.

"Bye guys,see you later"Dakota said as she went.

*She sails away*

Zoey is seen next to Dawn biting her nails.

"Dawn I can't take it anymore! What's the secret?"Zoey asked.

"Just go hug him"Dawn chuckled.

"Alright"Zoey said as she got up.

"Hey Tom!"Zoey yelled.

"Hm?"Tom grunted.

*Zoey hugged him*

"I don't care if your like this forever,but I still care about you!"Zoey yelled as she hugged him.

"What the-

*Deep Breath*

"Zoey?"Mike said.

Mike! Your back"Zoey smiled.

"Where did I go?"Mike asked.

"It's a long story-

"That will have to wait until next time? And what will happen next time,is really a Mystery. Will we have another action packed Challenge like this? Probably not,because of the money trouble. See you next time on Total Drama Return Of The Island!"Chris said.

(End)

* * *

Next time: The cast enters the Olympics,Yeah you heard it. The Olympics,that means don't invite Tyler and tune in next time!


	7. Total Drama Olympics pt 1

Hey everyone,I finally figured out why Total Drama is so popular. The reason is because of the Children, they crave for fame. And they want to be Famous, just simple as that. Plus we need more Kiddie reality Shows, Grown-Ups get all the credit. Anyways lets start the Chapter.

* * *

Chris's Commentary-

"Last time on Total Drama,the Cast finally went crazy. Especially Mike who for today became a Rating Magnet! But not only that, the Cast competed in a Dodgeball challenge that would splatter your Brains,literally! In the Challenge, we had three different Balls,one for Power,one that's like a Boomerang and another that can Block. In the end,The Screaming Deers won again,leaving the Bears to eat of their own and crawl away. That lucky Loser was in fact Dakota! What can I say,she is really useless this Season and to add to that,she stole my Make-up! Zoey the Princess managed to return Mike to his former self with a Hug,I wish I could do that to Chef,Hehe! *A knife gets thrown at him,but misses* Okay,Okay! What will happen today? Who will win a Gold Medal? Who will win a boot out? Find out in this exciting episode of,Total Drama Return Of The Island!''

End Commentary

**Confessional**

**Mike:"I can't believe that what I thought came true! I can't believe that I turned evil and I don't wanna know what I did."**

**Heather:"Bye Dakota,Have a nice time at the Nail Spa and Hair Salon, and don't worry about the Million,I'll make sure it's nice in my Pocket!"**

**Noah:"I finally won it for my team,I was pretty sure I was gonna go home if I didn't."**

**Bridgette:"Is it me or is Mike back? He was all mean yesterday,but now he's nice and "normal" Weird,right?"**

**Brick:"Since the Platoon is outside today,I figured that I should invite some to excercise with me,I bet Jo would of liked to- Wait what am I saying?"**

**Dawn:"Chris's challenges are not only hurting us,but nature too. I just wish that the Animals aren't hurt by the Hands of that Man."**

**Scott:"Mike is back,but that grudge with him and Duncan is not going anywhere any time soon,so I guess Mike will be eliminated soon"**

**Beth:"Being here so far,ain't that really since I am with Alejandro,but the Duncan's and Scott's make me worry."**

**End Confessional**

Outside Cabins-

Tyler is seen carrying a big Box of Beans back to Owen and Cody.

"I got it"Tyler smirked as he gave the box to Owen.

"This is gonna be good,literally. Hehe!"Owen said as he opened the Box.

"Guys are you sure this good for our Health?"Cody asked.

"I don't know"Owen replied.

"Alright Owen go!"Tyler shouted.

Owen started to gorge down the Box of Beans.

"Go,go!"Tyler yelled.

One Minute Later-

Owen was a mess,he had beans everywhere.

*Burp*

"Nice one!"Tyler smiled.

"I'm glad nothing happened"Cody said as he wiped off his Sweat.

*Owen's Stomach rumbled*

"Uh Oh"Owen said.

"What!?"Cody gasped.

"He's gonna blow!"Tyler yelled.

*Owen let out the biggest Fart known to Man*

"Whoo! I feel better"Owen sighed.

*Cody and Tyler were knocked out*

Noah put down his Book and came over to the Group.

"What's going on over here?"Noah asked.

"Nothing"Owen said like nothing happened.

*Noah sniffed the Air*

"I'm gonna faint"Noah said as he began to fall.

"I got you buddy!"Owen yelled as he grabbed him.

"Nooooo!"Noah yelled.

**Confessional**

**Cody:"Owen is really dangerous,but I love to have him on the Team. I wonder what everyone else is doing?"**

**End Confessional**

The Scene cuts to Mike and Zoey going on a walk.

"So then you started to go after Gwen and got into a fight with Duncan"Zoey said.

"Duncan!? Oh no!"Mike yelled.

"Don't worry Cameron is helping us out"Zoey smiled.

"That's great to know.

*Brick bumped into Mike*

"Huh?"Mike said as he turned around.

"I'm sorry Tom...SIR!"Brick studdered.

"Look Brick I don't know what got into me Yesterday,but I'm better now,okay?"Mike replied.

"That's good to know,because I thought you were gonna be like that forever"Brick sighed with relief.

"Yeah it was just a...um...Phase he was going through"Zoey smiled.

"I see"Brick replied.

"So what do you think the Challenge is gonna be today?"Mike wondered.

"Who knows,with Chris running the Game anything could happen"Zoey said.

"I know,the Sergeant is very strict"Brick remarked.

"Hey Mike watch out!"Zoey warned.

"What-

*Mike walked in a Tree*

"Ow that really hur-

*Deep Breath*

"Who put this Tree here?"Chester asked.

"Hm?"Brick grunted.

"Back in my day,a Tree was a Nickel per Leaf!"Chester yelled.

*Zoey Sighed*

"Where is the Old Folks Home?"Chester asked.

*They stood in silence*

"Don't just stand there,help me get back Sonny!"Chester yelled.

"Yes Sir!"Brick said as he grabbed his Arm and started walking with him.

"Oh Mike"Zoey said as she walked back.

**Confessional**

**Zoey:"It seems even though that I somehow helped Mike get back to normal,his original Personalities still come out when Mike does something wrong. We have to find a way to fix it"**

**End Confessional**

Outside the Cabins-

Duncan and Alejandro are Talking.

"Looks like were on a winning streak"Duncan smirked.

"Yes my friend and I plan to keep it that way"Alejandro replied.

"Hey have you seen Tom anywhere?"Duncan asked as he cracked his Knuckles.

"Actually I believe,Mike is back to his original self"Alejandro said.

"No way,he can't just give something like this up"Duncan replied.

"Duncan I beg you,wait until the Time comes!"Alejandro pleaded.

"Why he already has caused enough trouble!?"Duncan wondered.

"I know,but please wait"Alejandro smiled.

Duncan looked at Gwen who was talking to Bridgette.

"Alright fine"Duncan said.

"That's the spirit"Alejandro smiled.

"Hey I heard that Scott has the Nerd's in a corner,wanna come with?"Duncan asked.

"No thanks,I have some business to take care of"Alejandro smirked.

"Suit yourself"Duncan said as he walked away.

"Hm?"Alejandro smirked as he walked into the Girl's Cabin.

Girl's Cabin-

Bridgette and Gwen was in there talking.

"So that's why we need to get rid of-

"Saying something"Alejandro smirked.

"Ah!"Gwen yelled.

"Why are you in here!?"Bridgette asked.

"I just wanted to talk"Alejandro said.

"Okay..."Bridgette replied.

"Well I'll see you guys later"Gwen said as she left.

"Hey what was she talking about?"Alejandro asked.

"Oh how she wanted to get rid of Heather"Bridgette smiled.

"I see"Alejandro smirked.

"So you wanted to get rid of Heather too,right?"Alejandro asked.

"Yes! I want her out like so much"Bridgette sighed.

''Vengence for your loved one will come soon,but for now we need to worry about bigger targets"Alejandro replied.

"Who is a bigger target than Heather?"Bridgette wondered.

"Will discuss that later,but for now we should get ready,the challenge should be any moment now"Alejandro remarked.

"Um,right!"Bridgette said as they left.

**Confessional**

**Bridgette:"Of course me and Gwen want to get rid of Alejandro and Scott,but if they find out we will be the next ones out the door."**

**End Confessional**

Heather and Courtney are seen sitting down on the Steps of the Cabins.

"Why am I always on a Team of losers!?"Heather yelled.

"Calm down a bit"Courtney said.

"How can I calm down when we are constantly losing?"Heather replied.

"Today we will win"Courtney said.

"Oh so you can see into the future now"Heather said.

"No because we have to,or Me and You will be next out!"Courtney yelled.

"You do have a point"Heather sighed.

*Leshawna came up to the two*

"Who do you want gone on the other Team?"Leshawna asked.

"Alejandro"Heather said proudly.

"Oh please,we all know you love him"Courtney smirked.

"And we all know you love Duncan still"Leshawna smiled.

"Hey!"Courtney yelled.

"But in all seriousness,I want Anne Maria gone"Leshawna said.

"She is not a threat"Heather replied.

"Did you not see what she did with her Hair!?"Leshawna yelled.

"No! And I think we all know who's going home,so lets just stop!"Heather demanded.

"Fine"Leshawna replied.

**Confessional**

**Heather:"It annoying that people still think of me and Alejandro as Boyfriend and Girlfriend,so I must get rid of him to ease this madness!"**

**End Confessional**

*Intercom*"Everyone report to Campgrounds for your Challenge"Chris annouced.

Campgrounds-

Chris had on Olympic Gold medals and was wearing an old Gymsuit.

*Duncan clenched his nose*

"P.U! What died in here?"Duncan asked.

"Oh be quiet,Chef here forgot to wash my Clothes"Chris said.

"Oh don't blame me,and why am I suppose to wash your stinking Clothes any way!?"Chef yelled.

"You're the Caretaker around here-

"I'm The Chef,C-H-E-F,Chef!"Chef yelled.

"Moving on! Today you guys will compete in the Olympics! Wawanakwa style"Chris smirked.

"Yay!"Owen cheered.

"Too Easy"Heather said.

"This is how we are gonna do it,you will reach into a Barrel and pick a Card and one of you from each Team will go against each other."Chris annouced.

"But are team has one less,so it will be uneven"Zoey exclaimed.

"I see,so for the first time in Total Drama History. We will have let one person sit out and they will get a free immunity pass in case their Team loses. So Deers,who is it going to be?"Chris asked.

"I will volunteer"Alejandro said.

"Fine"Chris said as he tossed him the immunity pass.

"Noooo!"Both Gwen and Bridgette yelled.

"What's wrong Ladies? I thought you would be happy"Alejandro replied.

"Of course...were happy"Bridgette gulped.

**Confessional**

**Alejandro:"The only reason why I'm not doing this challenge is because I know if we lose I might be going Home. I knew Bridgette and Gwen was planning something."**

**Bridgette:"Holy Crap,Alejandro is safe and he probably thinks something is up. Were doomed!"**

**End Confessional**

Chef brought out a Big Barrel with two sides,one for each Team.

"Now everyone from the Screaming Deers pick.

Owen went up to the Barrel and picked.

"Stick Climb"Owen read.

"That sounds unpleasant"Noah said.

"Don't worry buddy,I got this in the Bag"Owen smirked.

"Let's see"Beth said as she digged in the Barrel.

"VolleyBall"Beth said.

"Nice one"Lindsay smiled.

"I hope yours is too"Beth replied.

"Tram-po-line"Lindsay struggled.

"It seems even easy for her"Scott said.

"I know right"Duncan smirked.

"Boxing!"Cody said.

"No! I can't allow Cody to get Beat up,I take his Place"Sierra yelled.

"Okay,Cody pick again"Chris said.

"Thanks Sierra"Cody said as he picked a card.

"Fencing!"Cody yelled.

"It'll be just like a Star Wars Cody,calm down"Tyler smiled.

"Don't you get killed in Star Wars?"Noah asked.

"Oh yeah"Tyler thought.

"Ah!"Cody yelled.

**Confessional**

**Cody:"I hate sharp objects,see this mark on my head? Yeah I ran into a Table end. Ouch!"**

**End Confessional**

Duncan picked his Card and it said "Archery".

"Should be just like a Slingshot"Duncan said.

"Most certainly,now watch out!"Scott smirked as he got his card.

"Swimming!"Scott yelled.

Scott thought back to that Shark was TDROTI.

"AH!"Scott yelled.

"What's wrong with you?"Anne Maria said as she picked her Card.

"Ice Hockey?"Anne Maria said in confusion.

"But it's Summer"Anne Maria exclaimed

"You'll see"Chris snickered.

Next Gwen went up and picked Tug Of War.

"Great!"Gwen shouted.

"It's not that bad,right?"Bridgette asked.

"No it's horrible what if I go against that guy"Gwen said as she pointed to Lightning.

"Don't worry"Bridgette said as she picked.

"Track"Bridgette read.

"I wish I would've got Surfing"Bridgette sighed.

"Alright!"Tyler yelled as he picked.

"Javelin Toss"Tyler smirked.

"Nice"Tyler said.

"You don't know what that even is,do you?"Noah asked.

"No"Tyler sighed.

"Imbecile"Noah sighed.

"Oh look one left"Noah said as he picked it up.

"Wrestling"Noah gasped.

"Are kidding me"Noah said.

"Nope"Chris replied.

"Fantastic!"Noah remarked.

Next the Bears went up to pick.

"The Lightning got Boxing"Lightning yelled.

"Why him"Sierra sighed.

Heather was next and picked Track.

Heather looked at Bridgette, "Can I change mines?"Heather asked.

"No way!"Chris shouted.

"Ggghh!"Heather grunted.

*Bridgette smirked*

"Looks like I have Ice Hockey"Mike sighed.

Mike saw Anne Maria with Ice Hockey.

"Come on Vito,please don't come out"Mike pleaded.

"Izzy's got Volleyball!"Izzy yelled.

*Beth gasped*

"Yes! And Izzy will win!''Izzy yelled.

DJ reached in and got his Event and it said Swimming.

"Nooo!"DJ cried.

"Piece of cake"Scott snicked.

"Where"Owen said.

"Okay,stop doing that"Cody sighed.

"Trampoline?"Dawn said.

"I've never understood how that is a event"Dawn thought.

"Me neither"Chris replied.

*Gasp*"Archery!"Cameron yelled.

**Confessional**

**Cameron:"Duncan! Anyone but him!"**

**End Confessional**

"Tug Of War?!"Courtney said in shock.

"But Gwen's in it"Courtney said.

"Who cares,that means more Drama and Ratings for more torture for you two"Chris explained.

"This is gonna be bad"Gwen sighed.

*Harold hit the Barrel and hurt his leg*

"Ow!"Harold yelled.

"Why would you kick it!?"Leshawna said.

"I was trying to use Ninjutsu"Harold replied as he picked his Card.

"Stick Climbing"Harold read.

"I have to go against Owen,the Human Time Bomb? I refuse!"Harold shouted.

"The Lameosine awaits"Chris said.

"Nevermind!"Harold yelled.

"Move Boy"Leshawna said as she reached in the Barrel.

"Javelin Toss"Leshawna said.

"My turn"Brick said as he picked the "Fencing" Event.

"Time to put my Combat to use"Brick smirked.

"Well I guess I got Wrestling"Zoeysaid.

"I might actually have a chance"Noah smiled.

"Okay everyone lets,get this match underhand"Chris annouced.

Chris pressed a Button on the Screen,Boxing popped up.

"Great"Lightning said.

"Where'd you find room for this in the Budget?"Alejandro asked.

"I used the Million"Chris replied.

*Everyone gasped*

"Just kidding"Chris laughed.

Boxing Ring-

Lightning and Sierra were in different Corners,with Cody with Sierra and Brick with Lightning.

*Cody is seen massaging Sierra's Back*

"I know you can do this Sierra"Cody said.

"Thanks Cody"Sierra smiled.

"Now I don't want you to be to rough"Cody said.

"Oh no! He is going down!"Sierra yelled.

*Cody gulped*

Brick is seen squirting Water in Lightning's Mouth.

"Thanks Brick"Lightning said.

"No Problem,are you sure you can a Girl?"Brick asked.

"Look,me and you both know hitting Girls is wrong but-

Chris interrupted them by getting on the Microphone.

"Are you ready to Fight!?"Chris yelled.

"YEEESSS!"Sierra yelled.

"Okay and get and your corners"Chris said.

The Two got in their Corners in put their Gloves on.

"Go!"Chris yelled.

*Sierra ran at Lightning*

"Ahhhh!"Sierra screamed.

"I can't look!"Cody said as he looked down.

"What the"Lightning said.

Lightning got a Right Hook and an Uppercut by Sierra.

*Cough*"You are as strong as Lightning's Dad"Lightning coughed.

"Take this"Sierra yelled as she reached in.

Lightning dodged it and swung at Sierra,but she Elbowed him and kicked him in the Groin.

"Auuugghh!"Lightning yelled in pain.

**Confessional**

**Brick:"Man Lightning sure is getting beaten up pretty badly by that Girl,I'm glad that's not me down there"**

**End Confessional**

"Give up?"Sierra asked.

"No way! Lightning will never let anyone top him!"Lightning yelled.

"Suit yourself"Sierra smirked as she got out a Cody like Doll and kissed it.

Lightning punched Sierra and she got blown to the Ropes and Lightning caught the Doll.

"Haha!"Lightning laughed.

"Hey give me my Cody!"Sierra yelled.

"No way!"Lightning yelled as he squeezed the Doll.

"Ow!"Cody shouted.

"Hm"Lightning said as he squeezed it again,but harder.

"Owww!"Cody screamed.

*Gasp*"Let go of Voodoo Cody!"Sierra yelled.

"Give up then"Lightning smirked.

"Never!"Sierra screamed.

**Confessional**

**Cody:"A Voodoo Doll!? You've got to be kidding me!**

**End Confessional**

Sierra is running at Lightning for the Doll,but Lightning is dodging her.

"Lightning said give up!"Lightning said.

"I said no!"Sierra yelled.

"Fine"Lightning as he reeled his Fist back.

*Gasp*

Lightning punched the Doll in it's Face.

"Gyaaah!"Cody yelled.

"Okay,okay. I give up"Sierra cried.

"That's the Spirit"Lightning smirked.

Chris went to the Microphone and grabbed it.

"Well it looks like the Killer Bears win this Match."Chris said.

"I have failed you Cody"Sierra sighed.

"It's okay"Cody said.

"Woohoo!"Lightning yelled.

"Nice one Lightning!"Brick said.

"One point for Griffindor!"Chris yelled.

"Seriously?"Lightning replied.

"What? I just wanted to say that"Chris chuckled.

Chris spun the Spinner and it landed on a Track field.

"Time to Track down Bridgette and Heather"Chris smirked.

*Chef shook his Head*

Track Field-

Heather and Bridgette are standing on the White Line,waiting to go.

**Confessional**

**Heather:"I still hate the World for putting me against Bridgette!"**

**End Confessional**

"I'm going to enjoy this!"Heather smirked.

"Sure you are Heather"Bridgette replied.

"Well aren't you Girls getting along"Chris said.

"Ha!"Heather yelled.

"Geez,it's just a joke"Chris snickered.

"Anyways to win you have to run in this Circle and the first one back wins"Chris explained.

"I think we know how to compete in Track"Heather replied.

"But you wanna hear this though,you have to grab a Red Flag Heather and you Bridgette to win. They are hidden along the Track"Chris explained.

"I see"Bridgette replied.

"Anyways,you guys ready?"Chris asked.

"Sure"Bridgette said.

"I'm obviously gonna win"Heather smirked.

"Alright then go"Chris said.

*The two started running*

Bridgette started running faster.

*Heather gasped and then caught up*

"You aren't going to be beat me Surf Girl"Heather glared.

"Look Heather,me and you both know that we hate each other,but at least I keep my Mouth shut"Bridgette said as she ran out of line.

"How dare you?!"Heather yelled.

Bridgette looked to her left and saw her Flag and grabbed it.

"Nice"Bridgette thought to herself.

Bridgette looked back at Heather.

"Wow she's slow"Bridgette said.

Bridgette who just turned around,tripped on a Rock and fell.

Heather ran past her and glared at her.

"Seems like your Fishlegs our catching up with you,Mindless as always,eh Bridge?"Heather laughed.

"Is that why,you left behind your Flag?"Bridgette smiled.

"What!"Heather yelled as she looked back and saw her Flag.

"No!"heather yelled as she ran back to get it.

Bridgette struggled to get up,but was starting to run again.

Both of them were closing in on the Finish Line.

"Who will win?"Chris wondered.

"Hey Bridge,better watch out"Heather said as she stuck her leg out.

"Hey!"Bridgette shouted as she fell down.

"You've lost Bridgette!"Heather yelled.

"No actually you have"Bridgette said as she took out a tape recorder and pressed it.

"I love you Heather"The Tape Recorder played in Alejandro voice.

"Huh!"Heather said as she stopped.

"See you!"Bridgette shouted as she sprinted past her.

*Bridgette crossed the Finish Line*

"No!"Heather yelled.

"Congrats Bridgette,you've won this Match"Chris smiled.

**Confessional**

**Bridgette:"Well it looks like Alejandro is useful,besides being sneaky and a lying Person"**

End Confessional

"Let's spin the Wheel''Chris said as he spun the Wheel.

*It landed on Swimming*

"Look's like it's time for Scotty"Chris said.

"But that will be after the break"Chris smirked.

(End)


	8. Total Drama Olympics pt 2

Sorry that this Chapter came out later than usual. I had a whole bunch of projects that I needed to focus on and it became so overwhelming to do both at the same time,but now that I'm done with them,I can get back to writing this. Plus it was hard coming up with Plans for each round.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Sierra:"I can't believe I lost to that piece of Crap. It was only because my poor Cody was in danger and I couldn't bear to see him in pain"**

**Cody:"What Sierra did back there was amazing,she even gave up the win to save me.I owe her! But not in that kind of way"**

**Lightning:"The Lightning made that Girl almost cry! Lightning is bad! Bad to the Bone! Just like my Daddy"**

**Heather:"I let my hate get the best of me I admit that,but did you really think that was me out there,I would of stomped her to the Ground!''**

**Scott:"Dang it! I have to go into the Water again and if Jaws is there,I am going to Die,Literally!**

**Lindsay:"Okay I have to get use to jumping on a bouncy thingy,that's easy right? I mean it should be just like putting on Skinny Jeans"**

**Zoey:"It's really hard to think of what might happen to me when I go against Noah,I really don't want to go through this"**

**DJ:"Now we all know I can't swim,why does this World hate me!?"**

**End Confessionals**

Lake-

Scott and DJ are on the Beach,Scott is Praying and DJ is putting on a Floaty.

"Now this is sad,two Teens scared of the Water"Chris snickered.

"I'm not scared of the Water,I'm scared of whats gonna happen when I go into the Water."DJ replied.

"And I'm scared of what's in the Water"Scott said.

"Fish"Chris sighed.

"More like a Big Fish"Scott whimpered.

Okay anyways,what you have to do is dodge all the Incoming Landmines or get blown up. You choose"Chris said.

"Landmines!"Scott yelled.

"Just joking"Chris snickered.

"But I can't swim!"DJ yelled.

"Not my problem"Chris replied.

"The First one of you two to make it to the Finish Line,will win"Chris explained.

"Is this Lake Shark free?"Scott asked.

"Good question,but I won't answer. Now are we just gonna sit here or are we gonna get to some good old Olympic Swim Races!?"Chris yelled.

*Chef blowed a Whistle*

The two jumped in and Scott started to paddle really fast and DJ floated pretty slowly.

Scott saw a Ripple in the Water.

"AH!"Scott yelled.

"Calm down,Baby!"Chris yelled on the Megaphone.

DJ saw some Big Fish come out of Water under Him.

"Nice Fishies?"DJ gulped.

The Fish started carrying DJ past Scott.

"Thanks Fish"DJ smiled.

"Hey!"Scott yelled.

The Fish changed direction and started heading towards a really Big Fish.

"Woah!"DJ yelled as he kicked off the Fish.

The kick pushed the Fish into the Mouth of the Bigger one.

"Why!"DJ cried.

*Scott smirked*

"This is just an easy win for Scotty"Scott smiled as he swam to the Finish.

A Noise is heard in the Water.

"What the?"Scott said.

Suddenly a big Picture of Jaws came out and the Person holding it growled.

"AHHHHH!"Scott screamed as he instantly swam back towards land.

Izzy popped out of the Water.

"He he"Izzy smirked as she went back under.

"What!?"Scott shouted.

DJ crossed the Finish Line.

"No!"Scott said.

"DJ congrats you win another point for your Team"Chris smirked.

"Momma always said-

"Yeah we have no time for that"Chris smiled.

*Chris spun the wheel*

It landed on Ice Hockey.

"Oh we are bound to get some entertainment from this"Chris said.

Snowy Part Of The Island-

Around a Big Ice Circle was a Snowy Circle.

"Remember this place from last Year?"Chris asked.

"Yes"Mike replied.

"Hey Vito"Anne Maria said.

"Oh crap"Mike sighed.

"Come on Vito,take off your Shirt"She smiled.

"No way it's too cold"Mike replied.

"That never stopped you before"Anne Maria exclaimed.

"Yeah,but-

"Can we move on,this is a Twenty-Two minute show you know"Chris remarked as he pointed his Watch.

"Alright you each will get a Stick and the First person to make a shot wins"Chris annouced.

"It sounds easy"Mike said.

"Not for you two"Chris said.

The Two both got at the end of their side of the Floor.

"And begin!"Chris shouted.

Mike started to run for the Puck.

"Hey Vito,you think you can let me win?"Anne Maria asked.

"No way"Mike said as he reached for the Puck.

"But we are in love"Anne Maria replied.

"No we aren't Maria "Mike sighed.

"Wait! What did you call me?"Anne Maria shouted.

"Oh I'm so sorry,I didn't mean to-

"No it's to late!"She yelled as she smacked the Puck into the Wall.

"Whoa"Mike said.

Anne Maria took her Stick and hit Mike on his Head.

"Ow!"Mike yelled.

*Deep Breath*

"What do you think you are doing,Young Lady!"Chester yelled.

"Grandpa?"Anne Maria thought.

"Back in my Day,we always got a whooping like that"Chester said as he hit Her on Her Leg with the Stick.

"Ow!"Anne Maria yelled.

Chester picked up the Puck and examined it.

"What is this Doo-Hickey?"Chester wondered.

Anne Maria hit Chester and took the Puck.

"My Back!"Chester yelled.

"Sorry Gramps"She smirked.

Anne Maria took the Puck and hit it into her Net.

"A Goal for Anne Maria!"Chris shouted.

''Thank you"Anne Maria said.

**Confessionals**

**Mike:"I may have lost the Challenge,but I think I might have lured her away"**

**Anne Maria:"I hate everything about Mike,but I love Vito. Where he at?''**

**End Confessionals**

Chris spun the Wheel and it landed on Fencing.

"It looks like Private Brick and Geek Cody will be going at it"Chris annouced.

Gym-

There were small Pads underneath Cody and Brick,who were wearing Light Armor and had Briefs over their Armor.

''Do I really have to do this? And why am I in Tighty Whities?"Cody asked.

"Yes and Chef's Undies can't go to waste now,am I right?"Chris laughed.

"Ewww!"Cody shrieked.

"Sure this might be gross,but I had to crawl through the Mud and eat it to find the Sergeant's Gun that he intentionally threw into the Mud,but that doesn't matter now!"Brick explained.

"Alright so what you have to do is use these Handy Dandy Wawanawka Fighting Sticks and Fence your opponent until he is pushed off the Mat. And no swinging just jabbing"Chris said.

The Interns gave the Boys their Sticks and they faced each other.

"Annnnnnddd Begin!"Chris shouted.

*Brick jabbed his Stick at Cody*

"Hey!"Cody yelled.

"I'm sorry but you are the enemy and I'm apart of the U.S. Forces"Brick said.

"What!?"Cody yelled as he dodged his attacks.

"Moving to the Front Lines!"Brick said as he charged Cody.

Cody stepped out of his way and Brick almost fell off.

"Woah! That was Close"Brick sighed.

"AHHH!"Cody yelled as he ran towards Brick.

Brick grabbed Cody and started Shanking him and pushing him to the Other side.

"A Surprise attack huh,nice try,but it's futile!"Brick laughed.

"Why are you talking like that?"Cody asked.

"Don't try to sweet talk me,Pumpkin"Brick smirked.

"Yeah something is wrong"Cody said.

Brick had Cody cornered and was about to end it.

"Any last words?"Brick wondered.

"Yeah,Goodnight"Cody smiled as he ran behind him.

''Huh!?"Brick shouted while surprised.

"Take this!"Cody yelled as he Jabbed Brick and he fell off.

"Oof!"Brick grunted as he hit the Floor.

"Cody wins!"Chris annouced.

Cody jumped off and took off his Mask.

"Why were you talking like that Brick?"Cody asked.

"I thought that if I had you confused,I could trick you and win"Brick sighed.

"You're a good man Brick,I thought you turned into another Person or something"Cody laughed as he walked away.

Chris spun the Wheel and it landed on the Volleyball.

"Great now I have to go where Izzy is"Chris sighed.

Ten Minutes later in the Gym after everything was set up for Volleyball,Beth and Izzy came out.

"I can't wait to Play! Maybe I can Spike it"Izzy laughed.

"It's Izzy who I'm going against. I mean I'm good at this,but Izzy is always ready"Beth thought.

"Each Player get to your side of the Net!"Chris shouted.

"Okay"Beth said.

"Are you ready Meth! No wait that's what my Uncle takes"Izzy laughed.

"Great"Beth sighed.

"Alright I'm assuming you guys know how to play?"Chris wondered.

"Of course"Beth smiled.

"Izzy knows everything!"Izzy yelled.

"And Izzy remember no spiking,just regular hitting the Ball. Besides since we have all these matches,in situations like these we only need to have one point"Chris explained.

Chef brought out a Red Ball and gave it Beth.

"Start it off Beth!"Chris ordered.

"Um,okay"Beth said as she hit the Ball over the net.

"Take this!"Izzy yelled as she hit the Ball as hard as she could and it instantly hit Beth's Arm and it bounced in the air.

"Owww!"Beth screamed.

**Confessional**

**Beth:"Izzy is just a Monster,that Arm of hers is just monstrous!"**

**End Confessional**

The Ball was still traveling up on the Side of the Net.

"Izzy's gonna end with a Spike"Izzy smirked as she jumped up to do it.

"Izzy!"Chris yelled.

"Oh yeah!"Izzy giggled as she hit the Ball while on the Ground.

Beth hit it back and Izzy started to hit it harder every time it came back.

"Ow!"Beth yelled as she hit it again.

"Haha!"Izzy smiled.

"It's not even phasing her!"Beth cried.

Beth hit it one more time,but up in the Air.

"This is my limit"Beth wheezed.

*Beth gasped*

"I have a idea!"Beth smirked.

"Here it comes!"Izzy yelled.

"Wait Izzy! if you had a Dog,what would you name it?"beth asked.

"SPIKE!"Izzy yelled as she Spiked the Ball.

*The Ball went through the Floor*

"Dang!"Beth gasped.

"That's it Izzy,you are out! And Chef that's coming out fo your Paycheck!"Chris said.

"What!"Chef shouted.

"And that means Beth wins"Chris remarked.

"Yay! I hope Lindsay wins her's"Beth hoped.

"And you will find out right now"Chris said as he pointed to the Wheel with the Picture of the Trampoline.

Lighted Cave-

Two Blue Trampoline's stood beside each other with stalagmites illuminating in the Background.

"What a beautiful sight"Dawn smiled.

"Yeah,I need to take a Picture"Lindsay said.

"Um Lindsay you don't have a Phone"Dawn replied.

"Yeah your right,I don't have a Phone"Lindsay remarked.

"Enough with the Chit-Chat. First off you need to get on the Trampoline"Chris ordered.

*Both Girls got on the Trampoline*

"Great now start jumping"Chris smirked.

*They started to jump*

"Nice so far,now do you see that big Mushroom above you?"Chris asked.

"Yeah..."Lindsay stated.

"Yep,as you were just thinking,it's from Mario alright and you have to grab it and pull it down."Chris annouced.

"Just like Mario!"Lindsay yelled.

"It's very overgrown"Dawn noticed.

"Make sure you don't bump into that baby,we don't want any Lawsuits now do we?"Chris chuckled.

They started jumping and Lindsay was in the Lead.

"I'm finally about to win. Yaay!"Lindsay shouted.

"I'm very happy for you"Dawn smiled.

"Thanks,maybe I can tell Tyler! And look I still remember his name"Lindsay cheered.

Suddenly Dawn got a Boost when she hit the Mat.

"What?"Dawn said.

"It's time for the Booster!"Chris shouted.

"It's going too high,don't you think?"Dawn asked.

"Um Chris,if Lindsay hits the Mat won't she crash into the Ceiling?"Chef wondered.

"Hm...Chef quick get the "Not Reliable Papers"Chris screamed.

"I'm flying"Lindsay giggled.

Once Lindsay hit the Mat she flew way past the Mushroom and landed on her Trampoline on her Behind.

"Ow! My aching Butt!"Lindsay cried.

"Oh my"Dawn said.

Dawn noticed the Mushroom in her sights and she grabbed it.

"Yes"Dawn smiled as she fell down on the Trampoline and got off.

'Congrats Dawn,you win another point for your Team"Chris annouced.

"Wow Dawn you sure are good at this"Lindsay said.

"Thanks,if only Scott went home when he should of"Dawn sighed.

"What did Scott do?"Lindsay asked.

**Confessionals**

**Lindsay:"I can't believe Scott would do such a thing,to such a nice Girl!"**

**Dawn:"Maybe now Scott can leave sooner than expected"**

**End Confessionals**

Gym-

A big Pad was on the Floor and Noah and Zoey were dressed in Red Tightsuits.

"These are Too Tight"Noah said.

"Tell me about it"Zoey replied as she looked at herself.

"During the Break,the Wheel landed on Wrestling and now Noah gets to get beaten up by a Girl"Chris laughed.

"Yeah and I love Owen when he eats"Noah said sarcastically.

"Did you get that on tape Chef?"Chris asked.

*Chef nodded*

"Hey!"Noah yelled.

"Now to win you need to do whatever you can to pin your opponent. Also try not to go hard on Zoey,even though it will be a breeze for her"Chris said.

"Can we start?"Zoey asked.

"Whoa now,want to beat Noah up really bad,eh. So be it"Chris annouced.

"Now how can I do this without hurting you"Noah said.

"Excuse me?"Zoey replied.

"Sorry,I am a Man of my word and I'm still am not sure what to do"Noah exclaimed.

"Let me help you"Zoey smirked as she grabbed Noah.

Zoey threw Noah on the Ground and sat on his Back.

"Ha!"Chris laughed.

"Hey!"Noah yelled.

"Sorry"Zoey said as she grabbed his Legs and stretched them back.

"Gyah!"Noah cried.

"Ouch!"Chris gagged.

Zoey got up and picked Noah up.

"Your surprisingly light"Zoey smiled.

Zoey threw Noah to the other side of the Mat on his Stomach.

"Are you getting this,Chef!?"Chris shouted.

"Yeah!"Chef replied.

"And there goes my Pelvis!"Noah yelled.

"Sorry"Zoey said again as she stretched out on his Back.

"1,2,3!"Chris said.

"Zoey wins for her Team"Chris annouced.

"I'm gonna take Noah to the Cabin for some rest"She said as she picked him up and left.

Chris went up to his Wheel and spun it and it landed on Stick Climbing.

"Yeah with Owen I feel this is going to be kind of quick"Chris exclaimed.

**Confessional**

**Zoey:"I hope Noah isn't mad at me,I just wanted to Mike or me won't go"**

**End Confessional**

Outside the Cabins were two Giant poles with a Flag at the Top of it.

"Are you guys ready?"Chris asked.

"Yeah!"Owen smirked.

"Did you know this Sport was invented in the Mid 1800's"Harold said.

"No one cares Harold"Chris sighed.

"Maybe fellow Physicians do"Harold replied.

"This is not the Big Bang Theory!"Chris shouted.

"Hey I love that show!"Owen chuckled.

"Who cares! We are going off topic"Chris said.

"Now each of you,this is simple to do,just Climb up this Pole and grab the Flag and come back down"Chris said.

"Child's Play"Harold smirked.

"Go!"Chris shouted.

Both started climbing their Pole and Harold started going fast.

"This is easy,we learn this at Mr. Steve's Pole Climbing Camp"Harold said.

"Is there a Reward for this?"Owen asked as he struggled.

"Maybe you'll get a Medal"Chris smirked.

"A Medal!"Owen gasped.

Owen started climbing faster.

"Come on Baby!"Owen smiled.

*The Pole started to bend*

"Oh come on!"Owen shouted.

"Sucks to be you my friend"Harold remarked as he got closer to the Flag.

"Come on!"Owen cried.

*Owen farted*

"Whoa! The Gas from the Beans is coming back"Owen said as he got a little boost.

"Wait a minute"Owen said as he farted again.

"Cool!"Owen smirked.

Owen did a long stream and blasted to the Flag.

"Impossible!"Harold shouted.

Owen grabbed his Flag and fell to the Ground.

"Yes!"Owen yelled.

"Medal please"Owen said as he held his Hand out.

"What? I said maybe"Chris replied.

"Noo!"Owen cried.

"But you do earn a Point though"Chris laughed.

"Now let's see who's going next"Chris said as he spun the Wheel and it landed on Archery.

"Brains vs Brawn,who will win. Reminds me of the Finale"Chris smirked as he walked away.

Campgrounds-

Two Archery Tables are set up and Duncan and Cameron had a Longbow each with Ten Arrows.

"Looks Easy enough"Duncan said.

"Um,I don't get out much"Cameron sighed.

"Too bad for you my friend"Duncan snickered.

*Cameron glared at him*

"Alright this is simple,you each have Ten Arrows,the first one to hit the Middle wins"Chris explained.

"But Chris,there are some problems,what if we miss every single Shot?"Cameron asked.

"The closest wins"Chris replied.

"Alright Bows up and Ready,Setty,Go!"Chris said.

*Duncan pulled out his Bow and put an Arrow on it*

"Let's see"Cameron said as he reeled his Bow back and released.

The Arrow landed two feet in front of him.

"Ha! If that's the best you got,your chances of winning away.

"Score!"Duncan smirked as he got near the Circle.

"Wow he's really good at this,no way I can win"Cameron thought.

Cameron tried it again and the Arrow landed in the same place.

"Dang it"Cameron groaned.

Duncan once again got the same place only a Line closer.

"Sweet!"Duncan snickered.

Cameron noticed that above the Tables it had a small C and D,for their Names.

"Hm"Cameron thought.

"Can I use the Bathroom right quick?"Cameron asked.

"Sure I got to go to,Duncan?"Chris said.

"Yeah,you know beating up Harold really takes it's toll"Duncan smiled.

As soon as everybody left,Cameron came back and switched the Tables places and put the Arrows were his Table is on Duncan's side.

"That should teach him"Cameron smiled.

2 Minutes Later-

Duncan had his Sight right on the Middle.

"I got you this time"Duncan said.

Cameron shot his again and missed.

"Dang it"Cameron sighed.

"Too bad"Duncan smirked as he shot his Arrow.

*The Arrow hit the Middle*

"Alright!"Duncan cheered.

"Looks like Duncan wins- wait that's Cameron's table"Chris said.

"So..."Duncan replied.

"So Cameron Wins"Chris smiled.

"What! But I shot it!"Duncan shouted.

"True,but the concept you are not understanding is that is his Board,so he wins!"Chris replied.

"Really!"Cameron smirked.

"I can't believe it"Duncan said.

**Confessionals**

**Duncan:"The Nerd tricked me,before you know it Harold and Cody and everyone will be against me and Alejandro."**

**Cameron:"I"m sorry Duncan,it's just that you need to learn discipline. Just like my Mom says"**

**End Confessionals**

"Since there are only two left and I want to leave the most exciting one for last,so I guess will do the almighty Javelin Toss"Chris said.

Forrest-

In the Woods, Leshawna and Tyler were both looking at a big Target made of Paper.

"How is this gonna work again?"Tyler asked.

"Simple,you take the Big Stick and hit the Middle of the little Target,simple enough for you?"Chris replied.

Oh,just like Baseball"Tyler said.

"Sometimes I worry about you"Chris sighed.

"Anyways you ready Leshawna?"Chris wondered.

"Yeah"Leshawna replied as she grabbed the Big Stick.

Leshawna held up the Stick above her Shoulders.

"Like this?"Leshawna asked.

"Sure"Chris replied.

Leshawna threw it and it went over top of it.

"Wow"Tyler snickered.

"Excuse me?"Leshawna said

"Oh nothing"Tyler said as he retrieved the Stick.

"Bet you can't do better"Leshawna replied.

"Watch"Tyler smirked as he threw it.

The Stick landed under the Target.

"Wow"Leshawna smiled.

"Whatever"Tyler groaned as he gave her the Stick.

Leshawna grabbed the Javelin and stared at the Target.

"Let's see,come on Leshawny"Leshawna said to herself.

The Stick made a Hole through the Target and ripped it in half.

"Yes!"Leshawna shouted.

"Oh man"Tyler sighed.

"Once again,another Girl win over Man"Chris snickered.

"I know that's right"Leshawna said.

"Now let's go see the Final battle,between Gwen and Courtney"Chris remarked.

Muddy Pond-

Each Girl was on a Plateau surrounded by the Nasty Water and they were both holding a end of the Long Rope.

"Hope your ready to taste defeat"Courtney laughed.

Okay look,this part of the Challenge is very important,because if you win Courtney,your team wins. And if you win Gwen,your team goes to a Tie Breaker.

"No Tie needed"Courtney smiled.

"That's what you think"Gwen replied.

"Okay are you girl's ready?"Chris asked.

"Yes!"Courtney roared.

"Whoa. Okay then,Go!"Chris said.

Gwen and Courtney pulled at their own strength and Courtney was winning.

"I'm not giving up"Gwen said.

"Me neither"Courtney smiled devilishly.

Gwen looked at the Water and saw the Bugs and Mud mixed in.

"Gross"Gwen said.

"Better get use to it Gwenny"Courtney smirked.

"What!"Gwen shouted.

"I said Gweny,that is your name,right"Courtney smiled.

Gwen pulled with all her strength and Courtney fell on her Butt,but she kept pulling.

"Crap"Gwen said as her Shoes dug into the Ground.

"Yes!"Courtney yelled as she pulled and Gwen fell into the Water.

*A buzzer went off*

"No"Gwen sighed.

"Too bad"Courtney said as she walked away.

"Looks like the bears win tonight"Chris annouced.

"Hey Gwen go tell the others to meet me at the Elimination tonight.

"Can I take a Shower first?"Gwen asked.

"Yeah sure,you reek!"Chris laughed.

"Grr!"Gwen growled.

"Whoa now"Chris said as he held his hands up.

**Confessionals**

**Courtney:"Of course I knew I was gonna win,but did you see her Face? Did I hit a Nerve?**

**Gwen:"Courtney is just,Egh! Such a Fascist. I just hope me and Bridgette have our votes tonight.**

**End Confessional**

Elimination Ceremony-

The Screaming Deer's were sitting down,awaiting the elimination while Chris was in the Bathroom.

"Did you guys really lose your challenges to two weaklings"Alejandro sighed

"The Shark!"Scott shouted.

"And Cameron is so sneaky and he's just freaking just sneaky"Duncan said as he raised his Unibrow.

"Great,hopefully we can stay for another day"Alejandro groaned.

Cody came and sat beside Noah,Owen and Tyler.

"Wow Me and Owen only won,I thought you had it Noah"Cody smiled.

"The Girl is a Monster"Noah replied as he rubbed his Arm.

"I see,Leshawna is also kind of good"Tyler sighed.

"The only reason I won was because of my Fart Power,Da-Da-Daduh!"Owen laughed.

*Owen farts*

"There it goes again"Owen said.

"Yeah,I'm gone"Noah said as he moved.

"Count me in too"Cody said as he covered his Face with his Shirt.

Bridgette went and sat by Gwen.

"You know what to do right?"Bridgette asked.

"Yeah and since I got their votes,we should be golden"Gwen smirked.

"Perfect!"Bridgette cheered.

Chris walked in with Toliet Paper stuck to his Shoe and messed up Hair.

"It was so Hard"Chris said.

"T.M.I"Lindsay said.

"Too Much Information?"Beth responded.

"Of Course not! I said,"Too Many Ideas"Lindsay replied.

"That makes no sense at all"Beth sighed.

"Anyways did you guys vote?"Chris asked.

"Yeah"They said.

"Alright let's see who is safe first"Chris exclaimed as he picked up the cards.

"Alejandro,since you volunteer you are automatically safe"Chris said.

"Thank you Chris"Alejandro replied as he got his marshmallow.

"Alright next is Sierra,Beth and Cody"Chris read as he handed them out.

"Yaay!"Sierra screamed as she hugged Cody.

"Oh great"Cody sighed.

"Enjoy my man,next is Lindsay,Owen,Anne Maria and Gwen"Chris said.

Owen ate his and then burped.

"Next Two is Duncan and Noah"Chris annouced as he gave them their marshmallows.

*Noah smiled at the Trio*

"Soon"Alejandro worded.

"Look at what we have here,Bridgette,Scott and Tyler"Chris said.

"Scott,you Chickened out of the Challenge because of some Shark we shipped off to the Pound a few weeks ago. Tyler what can I say man you lost the Challenge and it was just because of your skill level,how useful are you to the team? And Bridgette,not sure why you are here,maybe a conflict between you team? But anyways someone is leaving here tonight"Chris said.

"But Bridgette,you are not one"Chris said as he gave her the marshmallow.

"Thanks"Bridgette smiled.

"Just as planned"Gwen said.

*Bridgette nodded*

"Scott,Tyler. Who will leave here tonight? Let's find out."Chris said.

"The last marshmallow of the night goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Scott"Chris smirked.

"Hehe"Scott smiled.

"What?"Tyler croaked.

"Sorry man,I guess you weren't good enough"Chris said.

"But I thought we had the votes"Tyler said.

"Alejandro is devious and manipulative. I have no idea what happened"Noah replied.

"I'm sorry man"Cody sighed.

"Tyler!"Lindsay yelled.

"Lindsay"Tyler said as he walked towards her.

Chef grabbed him and threw him into the Ship.

"No kissing"Chris smiled.

*The Boat Of Losers went out to Sea*

"What happened"Owen asked.

"I don't know,but we will avenge him"Noah replied.

"Whoa! Will the next Episode be as epic as this one? Will I learn the meaning of hatred. And will Alejandro soon meet a gruesome elimination? Find out all of this next time on Total Drama Revenge of The Island!"Chris yelled.

**Confessional**

**Alejandro:"What happens when you tell a whole bunch of Ladies about a local wannabe Jock about his new habit of stealing personal items? You get Tyler's elimination and that's what happened tonight" *He smirks and walks away***

**End Confessional**

*Camera Cuts*

* * *

Next Time:Noah's group is out for blood and to make things worst,this Challenge is another of Chef's famous Cooking challenges. Will the teams be able to stomach it?

Out sometime next week.


	9. The Puke-A-Thon pt 1

Halloween is coming up and so is a special for this Series,it's going to be pretty awesome. Also that Chapter is a very rewarding Reward Challenge so no one is going home from the Story that Chapter. Plus today is a Food eating competition,Team vs team. And the last one to Puke wins.

* * *

Last Time-

"Last time on Total Drama,the teams are getting fierce and not just at me,but at each other! The Challenge was an Olympic Roulette where the Competitors had to complete each Challenge in order to score a Point for their team and only one could win. Some challenges were harder than others,like the Swimming Challenge in which Scott almost got eaten by a wild Izzy and the Wrestling challenge in where Zoey gave Noah a quick Backhand to the the end,The Killer Bears won and The Screaming Deers gave Tyler to Boat Of Losers. How will Noah's team manage without their Daredevil Taylor,will Alejandro finally have a winning Chance and what exactly is going on with my Tastebuds in the out in todays episode of Total Drama Return Of The Island!"

(End)

**Confessionals**

**Scott:"I'm going to make sure Izzy goes home soon,how dare she bring back my deepest Fear!" *A picture of a Shark popped up at the Door* AHHHHHH! *Scott ran out* "Hehe"Izzy laughed.**

**Bridgette:"Thank You! We got another chance to get them out of here. Plus Noah's on our side,there is no way we can lose."**

**Dawn:"I've learned a lot about how Lindsay and Beth are helping out Scott,Duncan and Alejandro and at this rate,their Team is in Jeopardy."**

**Harold:"Owen really is a master of the Ninja and I respect him for that,plus I still owe him Five Bucks."**

**Alejandro:"Everything is great now! Noah's team is being targeted by people and me and my team are fading out of the should we do about Bridgette and Gwen?"**

**Sierra:"Tyler is out of here! Cody didn't need to be around the likes of that Pervert."**

**Brick:"That little man would make a great Soldier in my Book,so all I can say is Bravo and you've earned your next rank."**

**Izzy:"Haha! Did you see that,Scott is so stupid. I'm gonna get him in his Sleep next,this is so fun!"**

**Lindsay and Beth:"I can't believe they voted out Tyler!"Lindsay cried. "Lindsay he was a Peeping Tom,he needed to go"Beth replied."No! I won't believe it,he would never do that,right?" *Lindsay sighed***

**Noah:"Wow. Cody and I have talked and It's best if we do a drastic Plan which Owen and us have agreed to. I can't believe it's come to this"*Sigh***

**End Confessional**

Boy's Cabin-

Owen is fidgeting in his Sleep,which is making the Bed flatten on top of Noah.

"My God! Help! The World is ending!"Noah cried.

"Huh"Owen said as he looked down to see a crushed Noah.

"Oh! Sorry buddy,let me help you up"Owen exclaimed as he reached for him.

No! Don't touch me,I only need to pop my Back into place"Noah said as he moved around.

*Pop*

"Aghhh!"Noah shrieked.

"Stop all the ! It's the same thing every morning!"Duncan said.

"Yes it's quite ignorant"Alejandro replied.

"Please me and Mr. Bunny,need our rest"DJ sighed as he hugged his Toy.

"Why do you still sleep with a Stuffed Animal?"Cody snickered.

"Why do you still watch Blue's Clues?"DJ replied.

"Who told you that!"Cody shouted as he sat up.

"Oh you know,Sierra told me''DJ replied.

"Dang it!"Cody yelled.

"Cody,remember"Noah said.

"I know"Cody sighed as he sat back down.

"It's Time"Harold said.

Everyone covered their Ears with their Pillow.

*Brick's Loud Alarm rung*

*Yawn*"Good Morning men"Brick said as he got up and walked outside.

"Bye Brick"Cameron said.

"Shut it!"Duncan said.

"Geez"Cameron replied.

"So Bright!"Cody shouted.

The Sun started to Gleam in the Open blinds.

"Someone please close those Blinds,Lightning needs to rest!"Lightning yelled.

"Fine,only since I opened them last night"Scott said as he got up.

As Scott got near the Window he saw a Giant Shark Fin pop out of nowhere outside.

"No!"Scott screamed.

"What is it now Man!?"Lightning yelled.

"Shark!"Scott replied.

"Um,there is nothing outside"Mike said.

"What?"Scott said while looking puzzled"

He looked outside and saw nothing.

"Izzy!"Scott said.

**Confessionals**

**Duncan:"How is a Man suppose to get any sleep in this place!?"**

**Brick:"Maybe I should turn off my Alarm,do you think it's disturbing their rest? Nah!"**

**End Confessionals**

Girl's Cabin-

Most of the Girl's were awake and Talking.

Gwen looked in her Dresser and some of her Clothes were missing.

"Yeah mine are gone too"Gwen said.

"So I guess we were right,Tyler did do it"Bridgette responded.

"Wait,why would Taylo- I mean Tyler do that?"Lindsay asked.

"We don't know, there is nothing we can do now"Leshawna replied.

"I agree with Lindsay,Alejandro or Scott could have done it"Dawn said.

"Why is Gwen worrying about her Pink Girly Panties anyway!?"Heather laughed.

"Hey Heather we can see your Pony Underwear sticking out"Gwen smiled.

"What!"Heather said as she looked and saw he Underwear poking out.

"Gyah!"Heather shrieked as she pulled her Shorts up.

"Hehe!"Anne Maria laughed.

"My Little Pony"Sierra said.

"Shut It!"Heather said.

**Confessional**

**Heather:"Gwen has yet found another way to tick me off,so I guess I'll have to post this Video on YouTube of her and Trent kissing and Duncan will probably get mad. I don't know,but still it's revenge!**

**End Confessional.**

A picture in the Corner of the Room fell.

"What the"Zoey said.

"It was probably a ghost"Izzy smiled.

"No such thing"Zoey replied.

Something tapped Zoey's Shoulder.

"What!"Zoey shouted.

Zoey saw nothing behind her.

"See!"Izzy laughed.

"Still don't believe"Zoey sighed.

"You will,soon enough"Izzy said as she walked away.

*Megaphone*"Everyone report to the Messhall,it's time to eat.

"Since when has he announced Breakfest?"Bridgette asked.

"Since when have ever had anything that is Breakfest?"Sierra said.

"Never"Gwen smiled.

Messhall-

The cast sees A big Dish on Two Tables.

"Welcome to the Puke-a-thon!"Chris said.

"Where's Breakfest?"Owen asked.

"On the table"Chris replied.

"Ooh Yummy!"Owen yelled as he ran towards it.

"Hold it big guy! You probably wouldn't want to eat that,now would you?"Chris asked.

"Of course I want to eat Bacon and Eggs!"Owen replied.

"It's not that though,It's something really Horrifying"Chris snickered.

"That Photo of Chef in a Dress,back in Season two"Duncan smiled.

*Chef took out his Knife*

"Whoa"Duncan said.

"So what is the point of this Challenge?"Zoey asked.

"Your going to name all of these Dishes"Chris replied.

"Thank Goodness,I thought we had to eat them"Leshawna smiled.

"Of course! You will do that after this"Chris replied.

*Everyone Gasped*

"What if there's a Tie?"Cameron asked.

''Oh then you will have to eat Chef's Mystery Meat,try it Intern"Chris said.

An Intern got a Plate full of Black Meat and he took a Bite.

"How is it?"Chef asked.

"Pretty Good"The Intern replied.

Five Minutes Later-

*The Intern got flown home by Chopper*

"He will be dearly missed"Chris said.

"This is Life Threatening?''Brick asked.

"I know it's great,but you will find that winning this Part is important,because you will get an amazing Reward"Chris annouced.

"Now all you need to do is pick your best Food Namer to go out there and win it for your Team"Chris explained.

"Owen"Everyone on Team Deer said.

"Um who knows a lot about Food over here"Heather asked.

"DJ! Duh"Courtney said.

"I knew that,It's just that DJ hasn't cooked in a long time"Heather sighed.

"Yeah you have a point"Some people mumbled.

"Don't get that started again!"DJ shouted.

"DJ,Owen you ready?"Chris asked.

"Do we get to eat it?"Owen wondered.

"I just said that"Chris sighed.

"Okay,only if it is not live Animal"DJ remarked.

"Alright you two,to win you will need to Smell,Sample taste and even hear your Food"Chris smiled.

"Food doesn't talk"DJ replied.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that"Chris laughed.

"This is Perfect"Noah said.

"I know right,we get to eat!"Owen smiled.

"You do know that this food could be Poisoness,Deadly or maybe even Alive,right?"Noah wondered.

"Yeah and It's a risk I'm gonna take."Owen smirked.

"Wow,nice Sportsmanship Owen"DJ said.

"Thanks DJ and can you make me a Sandwich Please!?"Owen asked.

"I'm not cooking anymore!"DJ yelled.

"Alright let's start"Chris annouced.

**Confessionals**

**Bridgette:"Another one of these Challenges! I swear if Chris puts in Dolphin,I'm gonna kick his As- *Camera Cut***

**Lightning:"Lightning eat Meat,Grain and Fruit all day Everyday! I can't handle those Veggies though. It hurts my Tone."**

**Leshawna:"I remember this from the First Season,the Cockroaches,egh!"**

**DJ:"Here we go again. I can't believe I'm back in the Kitchen."**

**End Confessionals**

DJ and Owen were at separate Tables with One Dish in front of them.

"Ooh what's this!?"Owen smiled.

"What do you thank?"Chris chuckled.

"It doesn't smell right"DJ gagged.

Suddenly the Food bumped the Cover and it almost came off.

"Whoa,Spicy"Owen said.

"Excuse me''Chef said as he tightened it.

"A live Fish maybe"DJ guessed.

"Uh I don't know"Chris replied.

"I think it's some type of meat that's begging to join the Party in my Belly!"Owen yelled.

"You guys ready to see what it is,any last guesses?"Chef asked.

"Seafood"DJ said.

"Meat!"Owen said as he started to Drool.

Chef revealed it as Tons of Giant Tentacles covered with hair and Rock hard Suctions

DJ threw up in the Trash Can and Owen studied it.

"Ew!"Heather gagged.

"That is not the protein Lightning eats!"Lightning shrieked.

"Once again Chris is trying to kill us"Noah sighed.

"As you can see,this is a Rare Sea Tentacle sliced from the Mythical Kraken's Son and you have to eat them"Chris annouced.

"I rather leave!"Anne Maria shouted.

"Hey Chef remember where you put that Million again?"Chris called.

"Fine,but I'm getting the smallest piece"Anne Maria said.

"Alright since DJ said Seafood,he gets a point"Chris said.

"Woohoo!"Zoey yelled.

"Go DJ!"Courtney cheered.

"Thanks"DJ smiled.

"Ready for the next Dish?"Chris wondered.

**Confessionals**

**DJ:"That right there is worser than the Food we ate last Year. That thing must be full of diseases!"**

**Beth:"Okay,I finally figured out the reason we are here. Chris is a murderer and is trying to kill us like Noah said."**

**End Confessionals**

Chef passed out the next Plates in front of them.

*DJ and Owen took a whiff*

"This actually smells good"DJ smiled.

"It's Cheese"Owen smirked.

"Ooh nice guess,but what kind?"Chris asked.

Um,well I never actually paid attention. I just ate it"Owen exclaimed.

"Um it has to be something Foreign"DJ remarked.

Owen rested his Head on the Cover and he gagged.

"Agh! Now that I smelt it good,it smells kind of Nasty"Owen sighed.

"Yeah it smells kind of like..."DJ thought.

"Owen!"Scott yelled as he pinched his Nose.

''It wasn't me,I swear!"Owen yelled.

"Sure smells like it"Leshawna said.

"Let's see what it is"Chris smirked as he opened the Plate.

On the Plate was Big piece of Cheese that looked Clear and good to eat.

"What a strange smell for that"DJ said.

Suddenly the Cheese turned Rotten and Green and started to smell.

"God!"Cody yelled as he covered his Nose.

"There's that smell again!"Lightning complained.

"Yeah they call it the Moody Cheese,because it changes from Great to Terrible. Hopefully you can get it down before it turns or else you can kiss your chances of living away"Chris smirked.

"Also Owen you get a Point thanks to you saying it was Cheese"Chris explained.

"Chef bring out the Next serving!"Chris called.

Chef brought out a big Plate that was covered in a Red Color and he dropped it in front of them.

"Pretty''Owen smiled.

"That's the color of Blood!"Izzy yelled.

"Actually Blood is Blue on the inside and when it-

"Shut it Harold,Gosh!"Chris yelled.

DJ touch the Cover and it was freezing.

"Whoa that's Cold!"DJ said.

"Just like my Fridge"Owen laughed.

DJ touched the Bottom and it was Burning.

"What the!"DJ yelled.

"It's Hot and it's Cold"Chris said.

"Oh I get it,Katy Perry right?"Cody said.

"No Cody"Chris said.

"Oh"Cody said.

"Is it some type of Pastry?"DJ asked.

"I say it's a Cake,because that's how my Grandpa bakes his"Owen said.

"Everyone does that Owen"DJ sighed.

Chris opened the Lid and it was revealed to be an Ice and Melting Cake.

"See"Owen smirked.

"Really"DJ said.

"What? We were running out of ideas!"Chris yelled.

"Owen you won another point for your Team!"Chris said.

**Confessional**

**Gwen:"Wow,I never knew dumb luck could get you so far!"**

**Lightning:"The Lightning believes that Chris is doing this to make all the Football Players lose Muscle Tone and that's not happening to Lightning,not today!"**

**End Confessionals**

DJ and Owen looked in shocked at the next Dish,to see that it was in a Pig.

"This is probably one of the easiest to guess''Chris said.

"It's Pig Babies"Owen gasped.

"No,but I don't want to eat any thing in there"DJ said.

"It's all Natural"Chris annouced.

"Hmmm"DJ thought.

"Babies!"Owen said.

"Mama told me that you can't eat something without it coming from a source. So I say Pig Meat"DJ sighed.

"Ooh even Yummier!"Owen smiled.

"But it is not cooked"DJ said.

"DJ you my friend are right!"Chris said.

Chef put on a Glove and reached in it's mouth and pulled out Strips of Cold Meat.

"Bon Appetite!"Chef said evilly.

A lot of people started gagging.

"Don't worry it's just Bacon that hasn't been cooked and we added our Special Sauce to it"Chris said.

"Do I still get the point?"DJ asked.

"Yes and now we can move on to the last Dish!"Chris said.

Chef brought out an Extremely Long Dish that covered the table and he plopped it in front of them.

"This is the Final Dish and it is the most disgusting yet!"Chris smirked.

Owen and DJ heard thing crawling inside of it.

"I don't even want to know"DJ said.

"Some type of Candy"Owen guessed.

"Why would you think it's Candy!?"Alejandro yelled.

"I don't know,maybe because it could be Pop Rocks or something"Owen replied.

"When has Chris ever fed us Candy!?"Duncan asked.

"I don't know maybe it's something new!"Owen shouted.

"I think it's something Alive and Gross"DJ shivered.

"Be more specific"Chris said.

"Worms,Cockroaches,any kind of Bug"DJ cried.

*Chris smiled*

"Well I can't open it,because of the time limit,but I can you that it is a type of the thing...that will shock you"Chris glared.

**Confessionals**

**Courtney:"When Chris has that look,that means something is wrong and when that happens someone almost dies."**

**Duncan:"I know Chris is terrible at being scary,but he is kind of freaking me out."**

**End Confessionals**

"Anyways DJ since you were close you get the reward for your Team"Chris annouced.

"What is It"Heather asked.

"I'm glad you asked that,it's a "Treat The Chef"Card"Chris said as he gave them the Card.

"With this you can make Chef eat your Food and if he doesn't puke you win that Round"Chris explained.

"What!"Chef screamed.

"Yeah! And you can use this anytime,but If he pukes,you have to eat the remains yourself"Chris smirked.

*The Team cheered*

"That's all the Time we have for now,come back after the break!"Chris said.

(End)


	10. The Puke-A-Thon pt 2

A Total Drama Season Five is in production and is Scheduled for Fall next Year or so. Some people are saying it will be Three times as long as a Normal Season and will have more Characters.I myself can't wait and I think it might be a Great Season.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Cameron:"I'm not that big on eating a lot,My body is not built for challenges such as these. I don't think I can do it"**

**Zoey:"So far I think that we can actually pull this off,Courtney could probably eat our Plates,because of that Strong Stomach she has"**

**Noah:"The Glutton should prove useful. Hopefully Cody and I don't pass out before we can get a chance to pass our Food to him.**

**Gwen:"God! Who knows what is under that Big Cover. I can't do it,forget the Million! It is a Million though..."**

**Courtney:''We can win no problem,I could Stomach Worms in my Stomach when I was in Grade One"**

**Mike:"If only I could find a Hat my I could use Manitoba Smith to my advantage today."**

**Owen:"The Food looks pretty good,too bad the others aren't ready to chow down like I am!**

**Anne Maria:"Chris is so funny,these guys make the best props ever when it comes to food! Wait,those are real!? Oh Heck no!"**

**End Confessionals**

Messhall-

The Two teams sat at two separate Tables with smelly Bibs around their necks.

*Cameron started coughing*

"Chris! is this necessary?"Harold wheezed.

"Yes,now your going to sit there and wear that Musty Bib"Chris replied as he gathered the trays.

"This reminds me of a certain someone"Noah said.

"I know man"Cody sighed.

"This smell is so good!"Izzy smiled.

"Of course you would think that"Gwen said.

Chris opened the Door and a Green Mist came out.

It traveled into Duncan's Nose.

"Oh come on Man!"Duncan shouted.

"Hehe,Sorry. it's just the Pungent Flavor we added to the Food here"Chef snickered.

Chef put two trays on each Table.

Chef opened it and it was revealed to be the Cheese.

"Yay!"Owen shouted.

"As you guys already know this is the Notorious Moody Cheese"Chris explained.

"We've heard"Scott gagged.

"Screaming Deers do you guys want to use your Pass?"Chris asked.

"Um,we got this. Right you guys?"Beth wondered.

"Maybe,but we will need a Fumigating squad right after though"Noah replied.

"Well since you all are ready,Bon Appetite and remember if you Puke,you lose."Chris annouced as he walked away.

*A Bell ringed*

*Owen took ate the Cheese as soon at it rung*

His eyes started to tear up and he started to cough.

"What's wrong Moven?"Lindsay asked.

"Just a little bit of aftertaste"Owen cried.

"Oh yeah we have to eat it before it turns sour."Cody said.

Cody waited for it to be sour and he ate it as soon as it turned yellow.

*Gulp*"See"Cody smiled.

"Ohhhh"Lindsay said as she ate it.

"I didn't even taste it"Lindsay said.

Heather looked in terror as she saw them gulping it down.

"Come on people move it!"Heather yelled as she ate her Cheese.

"We can catch up"Heather said with a tear rolling down her Cheek.

''She's right"Brick smirked as he ate his Cheese.

"I've had worst"Brick remarked.

"If you say so"Zoey said as she ate the Cheese.

Zoey smiled as she tasted the delicious Cheese.

"Lightning doesn't know about this"Lightning said as he inspected it.

"Just eat already!"Heather yelled as she shoved it in his Mouth.

Lightning ate it when it was Green,he almost threw up,but he held it down.

"Dang!"Lightning said.

Courtney scarfed it down while it was Green.

"I've had worst"Courtney shrugged.

*Izzy ate her's off the ground*

"Just like my Mom's Food,Fun!"Izzy laughed.

Back at the Deer's Table Alejandro was having a Bad time deciding what to do.

"I don't know,I don't want to ruin my Figure"Alejandro said while he was sweating.

*Noah ate his Cheese*

"Egh! What's wrong Alejandro,My group has already eaten our Dairy,You might want to do the same. Or do you wanna risk going home tonight?"Noah smirked.

"Grr!"Alejandro growled as he ate his.

Gwen and Bridgette both looked at their's.

"So Moldy"Bridgette exclaimed.

"But now it's clear"Gwen said.

"Come on guys,Lindsay and I ate our Cheese"Beth said.

"Ready?"Bridgette asked.

"One,Two,Three"Gwen counted and they both ate their Cheese.

"Gwen's eyes watered,while Bridgette smiled.

"Of course I would eat it while it's gross!"Gwen shouted.

The scene cuts back to the Killer Bears table.

Mike examined his Food.

"It looks nasty"Mike sighed.

"Don't worry Mike it's good once you get it down"DJ replied.

"Alright"Mike said as he ate it.

"Pretty Good"Mike said.

"Told ya"DJ smiled.

*Harold poked the Cheese*

"It looks like something you find in the Second Level of Food Blasters"Harold remarked.

"Just eat it Baby!"Leshawna yelled as she ate her Cheese.

"As you wish,Fair Maiden"Harold sighed as he put it in his Mouth.

*Harold started to gag*

"Aw looks like you got the bad side of it"Leshawna said.

"It wasn't that bad,gosh"Harold replied.

Dawn also ate her's right in time before it changed.

A Few Minutes Later-

The only people left who didn't eat were Cameron and Anne Maria.

"There's no way I'm eating that thing"Anne Maria said.

"Yeah it's to Gross"Cameron said.

"Come on Cameron!"Zoey pleaded.

"I can't Zoey-

"Do it or your eliminated!"Heather yelled.

"Fine!"Cameron replied.

*Cough*"Yo Anne Maria,do it and I'll give you a kiss"Alejandro said in Vito's voice.

"Really!"Anne Maria yelled as she picked up the Cheese.

They both took a Bite and Anne Maria smiled.

"Oh God!"Cameron yelled as he ran to the Bathroom.

*A Throw Up noise in heard in the Background*

"Crap!"Courtney shouted.

"Yep,the Deer win Round One"Chris said.

"He better hope we win"Lightning smiled.

Five Minutes Later-

The Cast is back sitting at their Tables with a new Dish in front of them.

*Chef removed both of the tops*

The cast saw a Cake that was Boiling on the Bottom and Cold on the Top.

"How are we suppose to eat this!?"Cameron gasped.

"That's for you to find out,but remember Deer's you can always use your Card"Chris smirked.

*Bell Rings*

Owen grabbed it and quickly put it down.

"Too Hot"Owen said.

*Lindsay put a Napkin over it*

"Maybe it will suck up the moisture"Lindsay said.

"Probably in your Head too"Noah smirked.

"Hm?"Lindsay said.

"Nothing"Noah smiled.

''Any ideas?''Bridgette asked.

"Nope"Beth sighed.

"It ain't as Hot as me"Anne Maria said as she touched the Cool side and licked the Frosting.

The Killer Bears were still thinking.

"What do we do?"Courtney asked.

"Who knows,it is at least Five times the normal temperature of a Chili Pepper"Cameron replied.

"Hm"DJ thought.

"Maybe we should just quickly eat it"Brick suggested.

"Good idea Man"Lightning said.

"Only if you want to burn your Insides"Dawn replied.

"Well the Lightning is running out of ideas!"Lightning shouted.

"I got it!"DJ smirked.

"Everyone turned there's over and put your napkin over top of it"DJ said.

"If you say so"Mike said as he turned his over his Cake.

The Screaming Deer looked in Confusion at the other team.

"They're wasting time"Alejandro laughed.

"But what do we do to win?"Scott asked.

"We wait,amigos"Alejandro replied.

"How long is that gonna take?"Owen asked.

"Don't worry about Twenty Minutes"Duncan guessed.

"Really"Gwen sighed.

"It doesn't matter,at least we might still win"Bridgette replied.

"Can I at least lick the Icing?"Owen asked.

"As you wish"Alejandro said.

"Yay!"Owen yelled.

Ten Minutes Later-

The Killer Bear's Cake was ready and they took their Napkins off.

DJ took a Bite in fear.

"It's ready!"DJ yelled.

Everyone on their team started eating their Cake.

"It must be ready"Owen said as he grabbed it.

"No wait!"Noah shouted.

Owen ate the Cake while it was only 50 percent done.

"AHHH!"Owen screamed.

"Someone get him some Water!"Cody shouted.

"Here you go Big O"Izzy said as she poured a red liquid in his mouth.

"That's Hot Sauce"Alejandro said.

"I know"Izzy laughed.

"GYAAAAHHH!"Owen yelled as he ran into the Kitchen and sucked on this big piece of Ice.

"Well it looks like the Bears win Round 2,thanks to some quick thinking"Chris annouced.

**Confessionals**

**Heather:"I have a feeling keeping DJ here is a good thing to do. Izzy however is crazy"**

**Brick:"Commander DJ is so fierce and I'm glad he's a part of the Team"**

**End Confessionals**

Messhall-

On each Camper's Plate was a piece of Thick Bacon that was Cold and Hard.

"Amazing"Noah said.

"I know and it's all yours"Chris smirked.

"Ready?"Chris asked.

*The Bell Rung*

Owen immediately chowed down on his piece of Bacon.

"Amazing!"Owen yelled.

"Of course you would think that"Duncan said.

"Hey Owen you wanna eat mine"Beth asked.

"Sure!"Owen shouted as he Beth's and Lindsay's Bacon.

"Wow!"Lindsay smiled.

"Owen over here"Cody shouted.

"Sorry guys I'm full for now"Owen sighed.

"Really"Duncan said in shock,

"Oh I forgot to say it's succulent fat makes you full really quick"Chris said.

The Killer Bears started to eat theirs too.

DJ ate his Bacon and smiled.

"It ain't that bad"DJ said.

*Lightning ate his piece*

"Now this is what I call Protein!"Lightning yelled.

"What are you guys talking about,this is nothing but fat!"Cameron yelled.

"So eat it"Courtney replied as she ate hers.

"But-

''It's not that bad actually"Dawn said.

"Fine"Cameron sighed.

Back at Deer's they were almost all done.

"That has too much fat!"Anne Maria yelled.

"Eat it,it's good"Alejandro smiled.

"But it-

"Don't worry,your beauty is too proud to feel ashamed"Alejandro said.

"Um no,you know how many times I have heard that. But I will eat it so I don't go home"Anne Maria said as she ate it.

"Oh my God! Is this Dolphin?"Bridgette asked.

"No"Gwen replied.

"Are you just saying that?"Bridgette asked.

"No,I would not lie to you,were friends. Remember?"Gwen smiled.

"Thanks Gwen"Bridgettte said as she ate it.

"The Screaming Deer's win Round Three!"Chris annouced.

"Crap! Who didn't eat?"Heather asked.

Izzy is shown coming out of the Bathroom.

"How long were you in there?"Leshawna asked.

"Just Twenty Minutes"Izzy said.

"Yep I'm done"Lightning sighed.

"Can I be excuse?"Mike asked.

Mike went into the Kitchen and saw a Fedora in Chef's Office.

*Gasp*

**Confessionals**

**Bridgette:"Gwen is a true friend,she would never betray me. We could go to the end together as a team.**

**Scott:"The next round is going to be hard,I suggest we use that Card then"**

**End Confessionals.**

Chef slapped a tentacle each on everyone Plates.

"I can't do it!"Harold cried.

"It's okay Baby"Leshawna said.

"You guys ready for this Seafood Feast?"Chris asked.

*The Bell rung*

"I think we should use the Card"Scott suggested.

"I agree"Alejandro replied.

"But what about the last one?"Cody asked.

"It can't possibly be worst than this"Gwen said.

"I guess your right"Owen sighed.

"Hey cheer up big guy,this Seafood is probably going to kill you from the inside out and if it does,we will be rid of that walking Monster over there"Noah said.

"Hey Chef"Duncan smirked.

"Crap"Chef said as he started to sweat.

Over at Killer Bears Table,all hope looked lost.

"No way"Heather said.

"Even I can't eat that"Courtney said.

"We have to!"DJ shouted.

"I do it for ya!"Mike shouted when he put his Fedora on.

*Deep Breath*

"Yeah! I ate Scorpion on the Barbie before and that was Child's Play there Lads"Manitoba smirked.

"Manitoba!"Zoey shouted.

"Gimme that"Manitoba shouted as he grabbed the Tentacle from the plate and swallowed it.

"Delicious"Manitoba smiled.

"Can you eat Lightning's too?"Lightning said.

"Sure,I'll eat the lot of ya"Manitoba remarked.

"We got this in the Bag"Heather smirked.

Chef seen eating the Seafood.

"Nasty!"Chef yelled as he ate it.

"Too bad"Scott laughed.

"Look at Mike,he sure does like it"Beth said.

"He must got the munchies"Lindsay guessed.

Chef grabbed another one and ate it and one bite.

Chef Stomach rumbled. "Oh No!"Chef yelled as he dropped the Three remaining Tentacles on the Table.

"Uh oh,look's like someone will have to eat the remainder"Chris said.

"What!?"Alejandro said.

"Owen! Here!"Duncan shouted.

*Owen ate one*

"Um this is really not that good-

"Too bad eat or we are gonna lose"Noah remarked.

Manitoba only had one left but then Chef came behind him and grabbed the Hat.

"Give me my Cowboy Hat!"Chef shouted.

"Oh no"Cameron said.

*Deep Breath*

"What Happen- EW!"Mike yelled as he dropped the Tentacle on the Table.

"Eat it Mike"Heather said.

"No way!"Mike replied.

"Someone will have to eat it"Heather said.

"Look Owen only has one more"Leshawna said.

Courtney grabbed the Tentacle and shoved it in her Mouth.

"Gross"Courtney said as she gulped it down.

"Great Job,Team Bear. You guys win Round Four"Chris said.

"Thanks I guess"Mike sighed.

"Dang it!"Alejandro yelled.

"Sorry Al"Owen said.

"Your gonna be sorry"Alejandro replied.

Soon Chef brought out the Final Big Dish that Covered both Tables.

*Chef opened the Dish*

The Whole Dish Worms in it that were covered in Dirt and they were the Big Kind.

"I think I'm gonna faint"Leshawna said.

"I'll catch you!"Harold yelled.

"I said I "think"Leshawna replied.

"Anyways you guys have to eat one of those Buggers"Chris smirked.

*A Bell Rung*

*Courtney and Izzy ate theirs*

"Gross!"Heather yelled.

"What! I told you I used to eat them"Courtney said.

"I just like them"Izzy replied.

"Just hold your Nose,it will become tasteless"DJ said as he ate the Worm.

The Screaming Deer couldn't bear the thought of eating one.

"I can't do it"Cody cried.

"Just think of it as a Noodle"Owen said as he slurped it up.

Beth and Lindsay closed their eyes and slurped it up.

"I didn't even taste it"Lindsay smiled.

*Noah and Bridgette ate theirs*

"It actually works"Noah said.

"Wow"Bridgette smiled.

"Told you"Owen said.

Lightning ate his Worm and gagged.

"Sha-Nasty!"Lightning yelled.

"Did you hold your nose?"DJ asked.

"Nope"Lightning replied.

*Heather and Leshawna at theirs and were relived to not have tasted anything*

"Awful!"Harold shouted as he at his.

"I know right it tasted liked an old Shoe"Mike said.

"Not Bad''Brick said.

*Alejandro and Scott were praying*

"What are you doing?"Gwen asked.

"Praying and hoping we don't die!"Scott yelled.

Alejandro and Scott both ate the Worms.

"Egh!"Alejandro gagged.

"Really"Scott said.

"Come Anne Maria it's up to you"Beth said.

"I know,I'm thinking here"She replied.

"Well hurry up"Duncan said.

On the other side of the Table. Everyone ate their's except Cameron.

"Come on Cam"Zoey said.

"I can't do it"Cameron replied.

"Do what I said"DJ remarked.

"Okay"Cameron said as he clenched his Nose.

"Crap!"Alejandro yelled.

Alejandro ripped off Mike's Shirt.

"No!"Zoey yelled.

*Deep Breath*

"Anne Maria you can do it"Vito smirked.

"Vito!"Anne Maria yelled as she ate the Worm.

*Zoey put Mike's Shirt back on him*

"What happened?"Mike asked.

"The Screaming Deer just won"Chris smirked.

"Come on now"Leshawna sighed.

"We were so close"Harold cried.

"The Elimination is in a Few!"Chris yelled.

**Confessionals**

**Mike:"I just gave the other Team the win,what am I doing!?"**

**Anne Maria:"I'm glad Vito came around,I love him! *She Sprays the Camera***

**End Confessionals**

Boy's Cabin-

Lightning is seen with Harold,Brick and Mike.

"So you guys know who to vote out tonight right?"Lightning asked.

"Yeah,Izzy"Mike replied.

"No man! The Lightning meant Cameron"Lightning remarked.

"Why!?"Mike asked.

"He is too weak"Harold said.

"Excuse me,but you can't talk Harold"Brick snickered.

"My lovely Leshawna complemented me on my Body actually,she says it's tough like a Toothpick"Harold replied.

"Yeaaah,but anyways Cameron is gone"Lightning said.

''Well I'm not voting him"Mike said.

"Suit yourself"Lightning said as he left.

"Crap"Mike sighed.

The scene cut to Noah's Group.

"I can't believe Chris's gave us the leftovers"Owen said as he ate the Cheese.

"I think i might sleep on the Floor tonight"Noah said.

"Congrats on the Victory guys"Cameron smiled.

"You're in trouble Cameron"Cody said.

"Really?"Cameron replied.

"Your Team is planning to vote you out"Noah said.

"I don't believe it. Nice try you guys."Cameron smirked.

''Don't tell us we didn't warn you"Noah exclaimed as he sat on his Bed.

Alejandro and Scott overheard the Conversation.

"Seems like Noah is starting to get a lot of Info from the other team"Scott smirked.

"Yeah and he is using it to his advantage too"Alejandro said.

"Hey Cam,come here"Alejandro smiled.

"Sure"Cameron said.

"What's up?"Cameron asked.

"Well as you know what Noah told you is a lie. Your team is getting rid of Izzy"Alejandro said.

"I knew it! Thanks man"Cameron said.

"No problem"Alejandro smirked.

**Confessionals**

**Alejandro:"Telling Cameron that they were gunning for Izzy makes him feel safe and secure. That way he can't possibly mess up my plan."**

**Cameron:"I know Alejandro is not trustworthy,but I do know in my Heart,my team wouldn't eliminate me. Right?"**

**End Confessionals**

Girl's Cabin-

Heather is sitting beside Courtney and Leshawna.

"I'm voting out Cameron"Heather said.

"Me too,I see him as very smart but we have brains too,but he is not that physically active"Courtney replied.

"Well I'm voting Izzy"Leshawna said.

"Why?"Heather wondered.

"She's Crazy and she made us miss a round"Leshawna remarked.

"But Cameron made us miss the challenge"Courtney said.

"But still"Leshawna sighed.

"Cameron is innocent,I think Izzy should depart today"Dawn said.

"Who invited you over here!"Heather yelled.

"Heather!"Courtney said.

"I understand"Dawn sighed as she walked away.

The scene cut to Bridgette and Gwen.

"I hope they vote out Izzy"Gwen said.

"Yeah she is dangerous"Bridgette exclaimed.

"Ahhh!"Bridgette shrieked.

"What!?"Gwen yelled.

"Something pulled my Hair"Bridgette said as she rubbed her Head.

"Yeah something like that happened to me earlier"Gwen thought.

"What's wrong Bridge,Cat got your Tongue?"Heather asked.

"Shut it!"Bridgette yelled.

"Whatever you say"Heather smiled.

"Izzy sees Spirits of the Dead in this very room"Izzy smiled.

"Really!"Lindsay shrieked as she held on to Beth.

"I know right,spooky. Plus they are looking for something"Izzy said.

"Just shut up Izzy"Leshawna said.

"What's wrong Girl? Afraid of a little Ghosty?"Anne Maria chuckled.

"Gr!"Leshawna growled.

"Leave it alone"Courtney said.

"Fine"Leshawna sighed.

**Confessionals**

**Heather:"Dawn is sweet,but I can't let her hear my plans"**

**Izzy:"Izzy ain't leaving yet,I must find out more about Mr. Ghosty!"**

**End Confessionals**

Elimination Ceremony-

*The Killer Bears sat before Chris*

"Welcome Bears,again"Chris smirked.

"Whatever"Heather said.

"Now go vote,were running out of time"Chris said.

Five Minutes Later-

"I have the votes right here"Chris smirked.

"The first people safe are. Brick,Heather,Courtney and Zoey"Chris annouced as he gave them their marshmallows.

Yes!"Zoey cheered.

"Thank you"Brick smiled.

"Next few are Harold,Leshawna,Mike and Dawn"Chris said as he gave everyone he called their marshmallow.

"Yes!"Harold said.

"Cameron"Mike sighed.

Wooh! Another day"Leshawna smiled.

"The Second to Final marshmallow goes to Lightning"Chris said.

"Who voted for the Lightning!?"Lightning shouted.

*Cameron was whistling*

"Cameron,Izzy. You both were pretty bad today,but let's see why. Cameron you failed to eat some of the Food and costed your Team the win and Izzy you might be too crazy for the Show and plus you've also failed today. But who is going home? Let's find out, the last marshmallow of the Night goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Izzy"Chris said.

"What!"Cameron said.

"It must be a mistake"Zoey said.

"Yeah"Mike added.

"Nope"Chris remarked.

Cameron began to Cry,but he wiped it away and then he smiled.

''It's been fun you guys"Cameron said as he grabbed his stuff.

*Cameron gave Zoey a hug*

Cameron stopped by Mike and whispered something in his Ear.

*Mike Eyes got bigger*

"Right!"Mike said.

*Cameron got on the Boat and left*

"Ooh! I wonder what he told Mike,maybe we will find out soon. What will happen next time? Will we have a reward Challenge? Will something terrible happen. Find out about all this most likely to happen stuff next time on Total Drama Return Of The Island!"Chris yelled.

"Alright everyone report back to your Cabins. It's Bedtime"Chris annouced.

"Come on man"Lightning sighed.

"Really"Heather said.

"I know right,Gosh!"Harold said.

As soon as everyone left we can hear Footsteps on the Sand.

We hear a Blowing sound and the Bonfire goes out.

"Hehe!"Laughed a Person who we couldn't see.

(End)

* * *

Next Time:"It's Halloween and stuff starts happening that is Creepy and the Campers set out to find out what is causing this crazy stuff to happen.

Date: HALLOWEEN!

Buh-Bye :)


	11. Halloween Special

Sorry I didn't get this to you guys on Halloween,it's been a rough week and I have been tired. I managed to get it out Today,so I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chris's Review-

"Okay last time on Total Drama Whatever,Bon Appetite to our got a Five Course Meal of some of the Horrifying Delicacies that Chef has to offer.A.K.A the food was nasty as Heck! But Owen and DJ were the main roles in the challenge as they helped their Teams to an addition to Slop the Deers had a special Card which made Chef eat his own disaster and guess what he even puke! Alright soon it came down to Anne Maria and Cameron for the win and guess what Alejandro used the old Mike Shirt thing and Anne Maria won it for the Deers and Cameron went Home.I actually kind of feel sorry for the little guy,I mean he didn't see that coming-

*The Door to the Office slamed open*

"What the!?"Chris yelled.

"We've come for you McLean!"A Mysterious figure yelled.

"That's right,Hehe!"What appears to be a Girl snickered.

"Who are you!"Chris shouted.

"Don't worry about all that"The Ghost smiled.

Chris is seen being dragged away.

"No! Not now! Well I'm done for. Also tell the Campers I hate them and to, PLEASE SAVE ME!"Chris screamed.

"And remember find out what happens on Total Drama Return Of The I-

"Shut Up!"The Ghost shouted.

"Island"Chris whispered.

(End)

**Confessionals**

**Scott:"Some creepy stuff has happened today. I mean Owen has not farted since Yesterday and I saw something Dark Outside and I have no idea what it was"**

**Anne Maria:"I swear me and Vito are a Couple now,the next time I see him I am kissing the heck out of him!"**

**Izzy:"Poor Chris,the Ghosts told me that he is being tortured right now as we speak. Ha ha! Thanks for doing what I wanted to do!"**

**Harold:"My Mojo is telling me something is not right in the area. I better use my Rubik's Cube to figure out what's up"*He reaches into his Pocket,but does not feel anything* *Gasp* "Oh no!"**

**Sierra:"Cody and I have talked and we've found it best to eliminate Alejandro,but what will that solve? Won't we keep losing without them?"**

**Owen:"My Super Secret Stash has been raided and someone left a note that says "Hehe" on it. So someone took my Candy under my Pillow,eh? *Gasp* Oh crap! I told someone where my Stash is!**

**Lightning:"The Lightning finally got rid of Smart Boy and he feels great about it. Nothing can stop me now!" **

**Zoey:"Cameron did not deserve to leave,I know the Boys planned this and I will get them back!"**

**End Confessionals**

Outside Cabins-

Most of the Cast was seen confused and they were sitting on the Cabin steps waiting.

"That's very strange,usually Chris would have called us by now"Sierra said.

"Of course you would keep track"Noah smirked.

"Of Course,Chris brushes his Teeth at Seven and changes from his Bunny PJ's into his Manly Clothes that he wears every now and then"Sierra giggled.

*A few people laughed*

"Hey do you guys know what this means?"Owen asked as he held up the Card he found earlier.

"Hehe? Sounds like something Izzy would say"Scott said.

"Izzy"Owen groaned.

"I didn't do it,I swear. It was Ghosts!"Izzy yelled.

"There's No such thing"Heather replied.

"OOOOOHH!"A voice moaned.

*Lightning jumped into Harold's Arms*

"What the What!"Lightning yelled as he gripped his Neck.

"Get off"Harold croaked.

Cody looked at Izzy and she was making the Noise.

"Izzy"Cody sighed.

"Sorry"Izzy snickered.

''Owen where did you find that anyways?"Alejandro asked.

"The Place where my Super Secret Stash used to be"Owen said.

"Oh you mean under your Pillow?"Noah wondered.

*Gasp*"How'd you know?''Owen gasped.

"It's was too easy to find,I even took some Chocolate"Duncan replied.

**Confessional**

**Owen:"What! They have been stealing my candy and Snacks,I can't believe- Well I'd never."**

**End Confessional**

"Hey Guys! Come in here for a sec"Mike yelled.

All the Boys walked into their Cabin and saw an inscription in the Wall that stated, "Leave Now!"

"Who wrote that?"Cody asked.

"Who knows"Duncan said.

"It was probably you"Harold glared.

"You have any proof?"Duncan smirked.

"Yeah,your always like writing stuff and carving the initials D and G"Harold said.

Duncan saw DxG behind him and he covered it.

"Yeah so? That doesn't prove anything"Duncan sneered.

"It kind of does,Amigo"Alejandro smiled.

"Yeah,The Lightning be getting tired of yall"Lightning smirked.

"Then The Lightning needs to go somewhere!"Duncan yelled.

"Say what!"Lightning shouted as he got in his face.

Outside with the Girls we see Chef driving up in a Car.

"Hey Chef!"Beth shouted.

"Where's Chris?"Courtney asked.

"He's been taking captive"Chef replied.

"By who?"Zoey asked.

"Spirits that roam the Island"Chef said.

"Say what now!?"Leshawna shouted.

**Confessionals**

**Leshawna:"Leshawny ain't sticking around for no Caspers right now. Oh no,that ain't happening!"**

**Dawn:"Ghost are very plausible,we've never really looked into it though"**

**End Confessionals**

Back in the Cabin we Duncan and Lightning punching each other.

*Scott got and the middle*

"Stop!"Scott yelled.

"What the!"DJ shrieked.

"What is it no-

Scott got cut off by seeing the Wall getting written into by the new inscription said "Now!"

I'm out"Lightning yelled.

Lightning is seen picked up by something Invisible and is thrown out the Cabin.

''Ahhh!"He yelled as he was thrown out.

"What!"Owen yelled.

Everybody is then seen thrown out.

A few seconds before they got thrown out,the Girls outside are still in disbelief.

"You have to believe me"Chef pleaded.

"Nope"Heather said.

"Ahhh!"Lightning yelled as he was thrown Outside.

"What in the world"Bridgette said.

*All of the Boys were then thrown out with most of them screaming*

"What just happened?"Mike asked.

"We got thrown out of our Crib!"Lightning yelled.

"Ahhhh! Were gonna die"Owen yelled as he gripped a Tree which he had landed on.

"Let go Bafoon!"Noah shouted.

"Oh yeah"Owen said as he let go.

"Alright now do you believe?"Chef asked.

"Of course"Harold said as he brushed himself off.

"Alright then,let's go"Chef said as he began to walk away.

Somewhere On A Trail-

''Where are we going?"Gwen asked.

"To the source of the Readings coming from my Ghost Detector"Chef said.

"That's a Fork"Alejandro pointed out.

"Don't you think I know that! I used it to eat my Lunch,this is the Ghost Detector"Chef said as he took out a big Radar Cellular Device.

"Ohhh"Lindsay said.

"Why are they here?"Dawn asked.

"The real question is why are we here"Chef replied.

"I don't get it"Owen said.

"As you can see this place is full of Crap"Chef remarked.

"Even the Food?"Noah asked.

"Do you want me to strangle you Now or Later?"Chef asked.

"Later would be great"Noah replied.

"Anyways Wawanakwa is an Ancient Burial Ground for the people who live here back in the 1100's."Chef explained.

"So we built all of this on an Ancient Burial Ground!"Cody yelled.

"That's what I said,anyways this used to be their home"Chef said.

"Why did you have to build here if it was haunted?"Heather asked.

"I told Chris it was a bad idea,but he wouldn't listen to me and said I will get paid to keep my shut"Chef said.

"So what do we have to do to stop this?"Scott asked.

"We have to go to the Darkest Cave on the Island, Morgan's Cave"Chef said.

"As in James Morgan?"Alejandro said.

"Correct"Chef said.

"He was famous for torturing countless souls in these Waters"Alejandro thought.

"True,and he is angry some one is building on his island and so he and his Monsters are planning to take it back"Chef said.

"Monsters?"Anne Maria exclaimed.

"Yeah as in Ruthless Men,maybe there are some real Monsters down there"Chef glared.

"What!?"Owen screamed.

"Just joking"Chef chuckled.

"But we really need to be careful down there"Chef said.

"Since when have you ever cared about our well being?"Heather asked.

"We are in a Crisis"Chef smiled.

"Don't trust him"Heather said to Courtney.

**Confessional**

**Heather:"Chef is acting strange,usually he is crazy and deranged,but now he seems nicer and proper"**

**End Confessional**

Right in front of the Cast was a very Dark Cave that had Bats flying out of it.

"Woah!"Lindsay shouted.

"Yeah they are also relatives to the Cave"Chef said.

Chef took out a Match and put in an empty Latern and he lit up the Whole cave.

"Great"Cody smiled.

"You guys ready?"Chef asked.

'I guess"Brick said.

"Alright let's go"Chef said.

Morgan's Cave-

The Dark Cave got lighter every time Chef walked and the Cast could hear Moaning throughout the Cave.

"Those are trapped Spirits we have to set them free to roam the Isla- I mean the Underworld"Chef said.

"Hehe!"A Girl laughed in the distance.

*Owen gasped*

"What was that!?"Brick asked.

"That's what it said on the Card"Owen remarked.

"It must be the Daughter of James Morgan"Chef said.

"How do you know all of this?"Gwen asked.

"Research"Chef said.

*The Cast came upon Three Trails*

"What's do we do now?"Harold asked.

"We each take a path"Chef said.

"We should all go together-

"No!"Chef yelled.

"Alright"Scott laughed.

"Get a Group and go"Chef ordered.

Path One: Mike,Zoey,Owen,Bridgette,Harold,Courtney,Scott and Anne Maria.

Path Two: Gwen,Noah,Brick,Heather,Lindsay,Duncan,Lightning and Izzy.

Path Three: DJ,Leshawna,Beth,Cody,Chef,Dawn,Sierra and Alejandro.

**Confessionals**

**Cody:"Great now we have to spilt up. I hate doing things like this,remember back in Scooby Doo? Splitting up never works!''**

**Dawn:"This Cave really has a bad Aura. I feel a bad feeling in Chef's also"**

**End Confessionals**

Path One-

The Group is seen walking down a long Hallway in the cave.

"This is totally Manmade"Zoey said.

"Yeah the Ancient Guys must have been very casual"Harold pointed out.

"Is there any food nearby?"Owen asked.

"Is that all you are worried about?"Courtney wondered.

"Mostly"Owen drooled.

"Disgusting"Courtney said.

"What are we suppose to be doing anyway?"Anne Maria asked.

"Trying to find the Chamber"Scott replied.

"To what?"She said.

"This Morgan guy"Scott replied.

*The Cast soon heard a faint voice*

"Who's that?"Mike said.

"Like we know"Bridgette said as she tried to see what it was.

Suddenly a Ghost Priest popped up in front of them.

''Who are you?"Scott asked.

"Minister Patrick"Minister Patrick replied.

"Wh-Why are you here"Zoey asked.

"To claim you"He smirked.

"Fu Ga To Ben Keen So Chu Mong!"Minister Patrick yelled before he disappeared.

"What was that all about?"Harold wondered.

"I really don't want to find out"Anne Maria replied.

"It's too late"Mike gulped.

All of a Sudden,several Skeletons popped out of the Ground carrying Sharp Blades.

"Were doomed!"Courtney cried.

*Deep Breath*

"Not if Svetlana has anything to say about it!"Svetlana smirked.

**Confessional**

**Svetlana:"Svetlana will save these innocents as is her duty! Now I have never dealt with the Undead before so I guess I will have to quickly thing something!"**

**End Confessional**

Path Two-

The Team is seen tired and they are starting to sweat.

"God it's so Hot!"Noah said.

"Tell me about it"Leshawna replied.

"Well it's is Hot,so I think what he means is-

"It's a figure of speech"Duncan interrupted.

"Anyone got a Napkin? My make Up is dripping"Heather asked.

"If I may Madame,you should use your Shirt"Brick remarked.

"I'm not a dirty Pig like you!"Heather yelled.

"Are you sure about that?"Gwen snickered.

"Shut It!"Heather yelled.

Suddenly a Blast of Chilling Air blasted through the Tunnel.

"What the!?"Noah shouted.

"The Lightning all of a sudden just got Cold!"Lightning said.

"Yeah it was just like Eighty Degrees right?"Leshawna asked.

"Yeah,this is sort of impossible"Gwen said as she felt her cold Skin.

"Do you like it?"A Girl giggled.

"What in the World!"Duncan shouted.

"Is that a Girl?"Lightning asked.

"What do you think it is!?"Leshawna yelled.

"Well I'm not staying to see some little Ghost Girl talk to us!"Heather groaned as she strutted off.

*In front of Heather a pile of Snow fell in front of her*

"Snow"Heather said as she touched it.

The Snow instantly turned into a shape of a Beautiful Young Lady.

"Who are you!"Gwen yelled.

"Michelle,I'm Master Morgan's Daughter"Michelle smiled.

"Oh that Jerk right?"Lightning snickered.

"Shut it"Noah yelled.

"Oh you don't want to talk about Master like that,he's closer than you think"She said.

Michelle saw Heather leaning against a Wall in fear.

"Oh don't be afraid"Michelle said as she reached out for her.

"Stay away from me!"Heather yelled as she moved out of the way.

When Michelle touched the Wall,it froze and she gripped it and she tore out the Chunk of Wall.

"Whoa"Brick said.

"Don't be afraid!"Michelle growled as she threw the ripped out chunk against the Wall and it went through it.

''I'm out!"Lightning yelled as he ran back.

"Not so fast"Michelle said as she covered the Exit with Hard Snow.

"Crap!"Lightning yelled.

"Why don't you all stay and Play?"Michelle smirked as she covered her Body in Snow.

**Confessional**

**Noah:"Is it possible to even meet something like this? We are going to die and I didn't even want to come back to this Stupid Camp!"**

**End Confessional**

Path Three-

Chef is seen leading the group with his Torch in hand and the cast are seeing Ruins as they walked by.

"Ahhh!"A Girl yelled.

"Who was that!"Beth yelled.

"It sounded like Zoey"Cody said.

"We have to go help her"Alejandro remarked as he began to run off.

"No!"Chef yelled.

The Cast looked at him confused.

"It's just that if we go the Path will be closed and we will never reach our destination,Misoir"Chef explained.

"That seems reasonable"DJ said as he did not want to in the Dark.

"Wait,why are you talking like that?"Alejandro asked.

"Like what,soir?"Chef replied.

"That"Alejandro said.

"Oh it's just a new habit of mind ya see"Chef chuckled.

"But I-

"Come on we need to hurry!"Chef yelled.

They reached a very Narrow Bridge and they could see the others through a Glass Pane.

"Guys..."Sierra said in shock.

"Yes a very narrow bridge"Chef said.

"No I think she means tae a look at that"Cody replied as he held his Heart.

They saw Mike's Group and Heather's Group.

"Are those Skeletons!?"DJ yelled.

"Is that a Hot Girl!?"Cody yelled.

"Codykins!"Sierra shouted.

"What?"Cody replied.

"We have to save them"Beth said.

"We need to get across this Bridge and we need to hurry,the Entrance to the Chamber is right there."Chef said in some what an English Accent.

"Did you hear that?"Alejandro whispered to Dawn.

"Yes and I have figured out something"Dawn replied.

"Come on now!"Chef shouted.

"I'll tell you in a minute"Dawn said as she walked away.

"Alright"Alejandro smiled.

"Alright who is first to go"Chef smirked.

**Confessionals**

**Alejandro:"Chef is not himself,I first noticed this when he didn't yell at us and now I know it's true."**

**Beth:"That Bridge looks very Scary,but the others are in far more Danger!"**

**End Confessionals**

Path One-

Svetlana is seen jumping off of Skeletons Heads to get to the other side.

"Yoohoo!"She called.

The Skeletons turned around and started to chase Svetlana.

"Go Mike!"Harold yelled.

"Ahhh!"Zoey yelled.

Svetlana sees Zoey being attack by a Skeleton that didn't follow her.

"Oh no"Svetlana yelled.

Suddenly from the other Path a Snowball came through the Wall and smack the Skeleton's head off.

"What was that!?"Zoey yelled.

''It doesn't matter run!"Bridgette told her.

Owen is seen screaming and running in circles,but he is actually defeating some of the Skeletons.

"Ahhhh!"Owen yelled.

*Owen is seen Bulldozing several Skeletons*

"Nice one Owen"Courtney said not knowing that he did it by accident.

"Take this"Svetlana yelled as she kicked some Skeletons in the Face.

**Confessional**

**Scott:"Wow,I can just sit back and let them take on the Skeletons. Scotty gots it in the Bag. *Scott falls into the Toilet Bowl* Crap! Literally!**

**End Confessional**

A Few Minutes Later-

The Skeletons were turned into Non Living Corpses and the Group started to move on.

"Finally"Harold smirked.

"What happen?"Mike asked while dazed.

"What do you mean!"Courtney yelled.

"You saved the day!"Zoey cheered.

"Fantastic,ready for some more?"Minister Patrick said as he returned.

"Crap!"Bridgette yelled.

"Indeed"Minister Patrick smirked.

*Mike whispered something in Owen's Ear*

"Fu Ga To Ben Keen S-

Minister Patrick got interrupted by Owen who grabbed him in a Bear Hug.

"Gotcha!"Owen smiled.

"Unhand me!"Minister Patrick yelled.

"Sure"Owen chuckled as he threw him into the Water.

''Ahhh!"he yelled as he burned away into the Water.

"What the freak!"Owen yelled.

"It's okay,he was already dead"Scott said.

"I guess your right"Owen replied.

Come on! There's the Door!"Zoey shouted in relief.

Path Two-

The Cast is seen dodging all of the Hard Snowballs.

"Hehe!"Michelle snickered.

"Cold!"Lindsay yelled.

"Don't let them hit you,there as hard as a Rock!"Noah shouted.

"We found that out the Hard way"Gwen said as she pointed to Lightning who had a Bruised Lip.

"You guys are something else"Michelle said as she froze the ground.

*They all fell on the Ground*

Duncan tried getting back up but he couldn't and he fell back down.

"Now die"She said as she pounded the Wall and the Stalactites fell to the ground.

"Ahhh!"Noah yelled as he rolled out of the way.

"Where's Izzy!"Heather yelled.

"Who cares"Gwen shrieked as she jumped out of the Icicles way.

"The Lightning is getting tired of this!"Lightning yelled as he got up and ran at her.

''You fool!"Heather yelled.

Lightning ran right into Michelle,but she turned into Snow before he could get her and she then grabbed him and started to Freeze him.

''She's making him into a Snowman!"Lindsay yelled.

"Excatly"Michelle smiled.

"Gyah!"Lightning shouted as the Snow rose up his Body.

"Lightning!"Brick yelled.

"Watch out!"Duncan yelled.

Duncan tackled Lightning out of the Way of an incoming Boulder from Above.

The Boulder smacked Michelle and made her go through the Floor into the Stream.

"Ahhhhh!"Michelle yelled in pain.

"Duncan!"Gwen yelled.

"Izzy"Noah said.

Izzy jumped down onto the Floor and she was Laughing.

"Super Fun!"Izzy laughed.

"Typical"Noah smiled.

"I know right"Heather said.

"Izzy you saved us"Brick said as he bowed.

"No Problem"Izzy replied.

*Lightning was brushing off the Snow that was on his body*

'Thanks Man"Lightning said.

"No Problem"Duncan replied.

"Were cool"Lightning said as he held out his Fist.

"Yeah"Duncan said as he bumped it.

"Come on guys let's get to the Chamber"

**Confessional**

**Lightning:"Me and Green Hair are cool for now,he saved my Life! Nobody never did that for the Lightning!"**

**End Confessional**

Path Three-

Chef was on the other side of the Bridge waiting for the Rest.

"Come on now!"Chef yelled.

"Alright who wants to go first"DJ asked.

"Don't look at me "Beth said.

"Me either"DJ remarked.

"I will go first"Alejandro smiled.

Alejandro walked on the Wire instead of the Planks.

"He's got a lot of Balance"Cody said.

"You do too Cody,remember back in First Grade when you signed up to be a Ballerina?"Sierra wondered.

"Shut Up!"Cody yelled.

*Leshawna laughed*

"Next!"Chef yelled.

"I'll go to get away from her"Cody said as he ran across.

The Bridge started to wobble,but Cody ignored it and he reached the other side.

"Wait Cody"Sierra yelled as she ran across too.

Suddenly Bats came out of the Dark and flew around Sierra.

"Ahhh!"Sierra shrieked as she dodged the Bites.

*Sierra jumped into Cody's Arms*

"Get off"Cody said.

"Who's next"Alejandro yelled.

*Dawn sung into the Breeze*

The Bats came back towards her.

"Watch out Dawn!"Cody yelled.

The Bats grabbed Dawn and carried her across.

"Thank you"Dawn smiled.

"What!"DJ yelled.

"I'll go"Leshawna sighed as she took a few steps.

*A piece of the Bridge broke off*

"Whoa!"Leshawna yelled.

"Come on"Alejandro said.

"Okay"Leshawna smiled as she ran to him.

"That's it"Alejandro"smiled.

"He's still got it"DJ smirked.

"I'm coming"Beth yelled.

Beth ran and tripped on the last Plank,but Cody caught her.

"You have to be more careful"Cody said.

"Thanks"Beth said.

"Cody!"Sierra yelled.

"What!?"Cody replied.

DJ was the last one who didn't go yet.

"Come on big Guy!"Chef yelled.

"Um,alright"DJ sighed.

DJ took a few steps and his Foot fell through a Hole.

"AHHH!"DJ cried.

"Come on!"Leshawna yelled.

DJ walked some more and he finally made it.

"See Amigo?"Alejandro smiled.

"Yeah,that wasn't so bad"DJ replied.

"Come on let's go!"Chef yelled.

**Confessional**

**DJ:''Alejandro may be evil,but he brings out the Brave in me"**

**End Confessional**

Chamber-

Inside of the Chamber we see the cast with Chef. They are standing in front of a Coffin with several Graves behind it.

"Hehe"Chef snickered.

"You sure sound happy Chef"Beth said.

"But of course,we finally get to do it"Chef smirked.

"What do you mean?"Beth replied.

"I'm so glad your okay"Duncan said as he hugged Gwen.

"Me too"Gwen smiled.

*Courtney glared at them*

*The Temple started to rumble*

"What are going to do now Chef?"Harold asked.

"Well I'm going back to my original and more suitable form"Chef said.

"What!?"Alejandro yelled.

Chef opened his Mouth and a Gastly Presence came out.

"Ew"Lindsay gagged.

As the full Body came out it had on a British Warrior Suit and he had Glasses.

"Chef"DJ said as he turned around.

Chef's body fell to the Ground.

"Crap"Duncan said.

"We haven't been able to get a proper acquaintance,my name is Sir James Morgan"James said.

"I knew something was wrong with Chef,it was all over his Aura"Dawn said.

"You're a pretty smart Girl,too bad It will be put to waste"James replied.

"What- What do you mean?"Heather asked.

"Well you see the members of my sadly small Army are dying to get into a new and youthful Body"James smiled.

"I wonder whose body they're gonna get? The Lightning ain't sticking around to find out!"Lightning yelled.

"Wait! I insist,they are absolutely dying to me you"James said as he snapped his Fingers.

All of a sudden the graves rumbled and a whole bunch of Ghosts raised up and started screaming.

"AHHH!"Most of the cast yelled.

"Bye Bye!"James smiled.

The Ghost started to go inside everybody in the room.

"I don't feel so goo-

Brick was interrupted by his Eyes turning Green and he started to get on his Knees.

The rest of the Campers did the Same and they all said in Unison. "Thank you my Lord!"

"Your welcome,now we shall take our revenge!"Jame yelled.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"Chris yelled as he woke up with a Teddy Bear in his hand.

"What the Hell!"Chris shouted.

"I thought we sealed off that place years ago?"Chris thought.

"It was just a bad Dream"Chris smiled.

*Chris went back to Sleep*

Chris's Candle suddenly went out by itself.

"Hehe"A Girl said.

* * *

Once again I'm sorry this did not come out on Halloween.

Next time:"It's Election Day and to celebrate the Cast will do a Civil War themed Challenge via Paintball Guns,Grenades,Cannons and all that good stuff."


End file.
